Haunted by the Past
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: Bella is a 21 year old transfer student to a college in Seattle. Five years ago she slept with Edward in a bar, and hasn't seen him since. What happens when the school's biggest player, turns out to be the same guy that Bella was trying so hard to forget?
1. Moving In

**Summary:** Bella is a 21 year old transfer student to a University in Seattle. Immediately after she gets there she befriends the Cullen's and Hale's. But there's one Cullen in particular with green eyes and bronze hair who's the player of the school. Why is she trying so hard to forget Edward? AU AH R&R!

**I wasn't going to write this because I'm on Team Jacob, but I started this story when I was on Team Edward and I thought that you readers would enjoy it.**

**Enjoy!**

…………………..

Chapter 1- Moving In

"Thanks Dad," I told my father as I climbed out of the cruiser.

Well, here I was. I was finally at college. I was going here for journalism. I always loved to write and this is the place where I'd always dreamed about going, even when I was a little kid. I was so excited to finally be here.

"You're welcome Bells," I saw that my dad was reluctant to get back into the car. I put my bags down and went to go give him a hug.

"Don't worry dad," I told him, "I'm only a phone call away, and you can e-mail me whenever you want. Okay?" I felt him nodding against my shoulder.

"Alright," I said, pulling away. I picked up my bags and leaned over to give my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Love you dad, have a safe trip home, call me when you get there."

He nodded and forced a smile, "Bye Bells."

I smiled at him once more before turning and walking inside the building and up to my new dorm room.

I knew that I had a double room, and luckily I was in the better part of Campus. Meyer building was the best dorm building. I found my room, 1204, and found the door was already open a crack. I then walked in and put my bags beside the empty bed.

A small pixie-like girl with jet black cropped hair and hazel eyes came bounding into the room. "Hi!" she greeted me enthusiastically running over to hug me, "I'm Alice, I can tell we're going to be great friends." She was smiling widely and jumping up and down frantically.

I already liked this girl, "I'm Bella," I told her.

"Well Bella," she began happily, "I always go on a big shopping spree at the beginning of the school year. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to—"she was interrupted by the door swinging open behind us.

"Hey Rose," Alice squealed. She shot past me and immediately hugged a tall blond figure. She then turned to me.

"Rosalie," she gestured to me, "This is Bella, Bella, Rosalie." I instantly slumped. Rosalie was tall blonde, and unbelievably gorgeous. She had icy blue eyes and her hair fell down to her waist in ringlets. She had pink lips and high cheekbones, she looked like she belonged on the cover of a Vogue magazine.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie greeted me with a hug, "I'm sure we're going to be great friends," she smiled.

I laughed at that, forgetting my insecurities for a minute, "Are you two related? I heard the same thing from both of your mouths in less than 5 minutes." They laughed at that.

"No," Rosalie said laughing, "All I know is when Alice has met someone new and acts like this," Rosalie gestured to Alice's jumping, excited figure, "She's met someone who's going to become a really great friend." I smiled at that. I really liked Rosalie and Alice, I could tell that I was going to fit in well at this school, and start out with some friends.

Alice went from excited to impatient in less than a second, "Rosalie, we were going to go shopping before you came in here, so either join us or go away!" Alice said irritably. I could see a smirk playing at her lips though, so she couldn't be that angry.

"I knew that Alice," Rosalie said holding up her car keys. "That's why we're taking my car, so we can fit everything into it." I went to grab my purse.

"C'mon Bella," Alice squealed. I was barely able to grab my purse before she grabbed my wrist and yanked me out the door.

……………

Five hours, twenty shopping bags and four trips up to the dorm rooms later, all I wanted to do was sleep. But of course, in the world of Alice, one needs to realize that after a giant shopping spree, comes one big dinner.

Alice was in the shower, so I took this opportunity to call my father.

"Hey dad!" I was excited to tell him about Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Bells!" he sounded relieved to hear from me.

"I have the best room-mate ever! She may be a little hyper, but she's a lot of fun to be around. Also there's Rosalie, who has a great sense of style and is really nice and easy to talk to." I smiled at the memory of Alice, running at cheetah speed from rack to tack at the mall. Rosalie wasn't joking when she said that Alice was a shopping maniac.

"You made that assumption fast," he said clearly amused.

"Yes well," I heard the shower shut off, "You can't help but instantly love Alice," I smiled.

"She seems nice," I could tell he was smiling.

"Dad?" I asked, "Could I talk to Nessie real quick before you put her to bed?"

"Sure kiddo," he said, "here she is." I heard him tell her it was me and hand over the phone.

"Hi Mommy!" I loved my daughter's enthusiasm, she was always eager and happy.

"Hi baby!" I said back, "how are you doing? Are you alright without me there?" I was transferred here, after she had turned four. She was mature for her age, and she understood everything you said. She was born 35. I came here because she told me that she would be great at home with grandpa.

"I'm great momma! Grandpa took me to the park today! He pushed me really high on the swing!" I could almost see her smiling face as Charlie pushed her higher and higher on the park swings.

"I love you baby," I smiled. I heard the doorknob turn, so I knew I'd have to get of the phone. Alice stepped out in a towel and went over to her closet. "I'll call you tomorrow okay? I love you!"

"Love you too mommy!" I heard her hand the phone back to Charlie.

"I love you dad!" I told him.

"Love you Bells!"

"Bye!" I hung up my cell phone.

I turned to see Alice already dressed and laying out another outfit. She then came over and handed it to me.

"This is for you Bella," Alice said excitedly, "And no protesting, I'll only make you wear something worse." I sighed and made my way to the backroom.

The jeans she gave me were black skinnies to pair with pure white boots and a belt. The shirt she gave me was a silver low v-neck with a diamond embellishment just at the point of the 'V'. On one side the sleeve covered my shoulder, on the other side it was off the shoulder with a spaghetti strap holding up the fabric. Both sleeves were cut on an angle to it was past my fingertips but above my palm. The way it was cut at the bottom made it long on my right hip and rest just above the belt on my left hip. Surprisingly I loved it!

I walked back out and Alice sat me down in a chair and put on my make-up. A bit of concealer, some silver eyeliner that she somehow made look good on me, two coats of double lengthening mascara and some clear lip gloss.

Mid way through this, Rosalie came in and started doing my hair. It fell in long ringlets halfway down my back, half pinned up. When I looked in the mirror, I actually thought I looked good for a change, and I didn't feel as self conscious as I did earlier on today.

Rosalie was wearing a dressy red shirt with a plunging neckline that had the fabric hanging at her waist. She had a red tank top underneath which matched the shirt perfectly. She was wearing black skinnies and red stilettos. She was wearing a silver pendant and large silver hoops.

Alice was wearing a black knee length dress that had long flare sleeves and a v-neck. The 'V' was lined with rhinestones and looked to be designer. She was also wearing a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Alice walked to the front door and opened it.

"It's time to go Bella," Alice said cheerfully, "you have to meet the rest of the gang now!" Rosalie, Alice and I walked out of the dorm room and made our way towards the elevator passing a bronze-haired boy in a heavy make-out session, just outside of our door.

I heard Rosalie mutter, "Get a room," before the elevator opened. We all stepped inside quickly and watched the doors slide shut.

………………..

Rosalie was driving and Alice was giving directions.

"Okay," Alice said, "The restaurant is right there in that plaza." She pointed to her right, and Rosalie turned and expertly maneuvered into a parking spot.

"Alright," Rosalie said, "let's get going before we keep them waiting." We all got out of Alice's yellow Porsche and linked arms, leaving me in the middle. I hated being the centre of attention most of the time, when I wasn't familiar with the situation.

We walked into the restaurant 'La Bella Italiana' and I was instantly led to a table with two guys sitting at it.

The first guy was big and burly, his body looked fierce, but the way he smiled, made him look like a big cuddly teddy bear. He had short black wavy hair, hazel eyes like Alice, and dimples that made you just want to pinch his cheeks. At first glace he looked intimidating, but he seemed nice enough.

The second guy was very laid back. He was muscular, but not at ripped as the black-haired guy. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the same colour as Rosalie's. He was smiling, and I couldn't help but instantly feel calm. But in the back of my mind, I was panicking, and I was wondering why I was so nervous.

Over the years, when situations had got so bad, I had developed a kind of sixth sense. I could sense the outcome of a very severe situation. It hardly ever came into play, just when I knew that something big was going to happen. I knew that somehow, something big was going to happen, but looking at these two good looking, friendly guys… I didn't know what could possibly go wrong.

We sat around a circular table. Alice sat next to the blonde haired guy, and Rosalie sat next to the black haired guy.

"Bella," Rosalie said, "this is Emmett, he's my boyfriend, and Alice's oldest brother." She gestured to the black haired guy, _Emmett._

"Hi Bella!" Emmett waved his huge hand in the air at me like a five year old, which made me laugh hysterically, making everyone join in.

Once I had calmed down, Alice gestured to the blonde haired guy, "Bella, this is Jasper. He's my boyfriend and Rosalie's brother."

"Oh," _I get it now_, "so that's why you reminded me of Rosalie." Jasper laughed.

"We get that a lot," Jasper smiled at me, he then shook my hand, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me, calming my nerves. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you both too. I'm glad that I've found some friends on my first day here, so I won't feel like such a loner when school starts." We all laughed at that.

Our waiter then came over and we ordered out dinner. Mid way through our meal, I saw Alice roll her eyes in the direction behind me.

"Oh man," Alice groaned. She put her head in her hands.

"What?" I asked her concerned.

"My brother," Alice groaned. I looked at Emmett.

"Not Emmett!" Alice said sternly, she then turned around and pointed to someone behind me. "Edward, he's the schools biggest player." I felt my stomach climb into my throat and I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked back and saw the same bronze-haired boy as before who was making out with a blonde. But this time, he was sitting on a date with a totally different girl. His head turned and just before I saw his face, I snapped my head back.

"Oh man," Alice groaned, "here he comes." As I heard the steps approaching my anxiety grew and my fear of the coming situation increased,_ this was going to end badly…for me anyway._

I then heard a soft all-to-familiar velvety voice behind me, and I knew now why my stomach was acting up. Just to make sure, I then turned around.

I turned to face someone all too familiar behind me, and then turned back away before he could see me looking. What I saw confirmed my assumptions.

My past that had stayed in the past for so long was now in the present.

And it was standing right behind me.

…………………

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Show me some love!**

**Click that green button below this sentence….DO IT XD :D**


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………………….

Chapter 2- I've Just Seen a Face

I had to be dreaming right? I mean, where was no way that I was in the same room with _him_ again is there? I turned around just to double check, making sure I wasn't dreaming…I wasn't

_Yup still there,_ I thought.

"Edward," Alice said gesturing to me, "this is Bella. Bella, Edward." I didn't turn around as I replied.

"Hi," I knew that he didn't remember me. I was just an ordinary girl, I wasn't someone worth remembering. I turned my attention back to my dinner and began eating again.

Emmett of course was a totally different story. "Hey man pull up a chair!" he said, gesturing to the space in between me and Jasper, and ignoring the death glares from me, Alice and Rosalie.

The space right across from me.

As Edward pulled up a chair, I diverted my attention from Edward and tried to ignore him.

"So Edward," Jasper said talkatively, "How's the basketball going?" He began to twirl some of his spaghetti noodles onto his fork.

"It's going well," he said, sipping some coke, "Our first game is next week." I chose then to look up to find myself looking into a pair of bright green eyes. The same pair of bright green eyes tha—

Focus Bella! Focus! Get in the conversation!

Just as I was about to say something, we were interrupted by the same brunette that Edward was with. She walked up to the table, "Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" She said in her whining voice, "come back! It's almost time to go." She grabbed Edward and dragged him out of his chair.

"Alright," he turned back to us, "see you guys later!" he turned and walked out the door.

But unfortunately, he didn't walk out of my life.

……………………

Once I got back to my room, I washed my face, and brushed my hair before getting changed into my new aquamarine sweats. When I walked back out, Alice and Rosalie had set up the pull out couch, and got a big bowl of popcorn. Alice smiled at me and pulled back the covers, making room for me.

I went to sit beside her, and pulled the covers up to my waist before setting the popcorn bowl in my lap and grabbing a handful.

"What're we watching?" I asked as I threw up a piece of popcorn and caught it in my mouth.

"Across the Universe," Rosalie said smiling, "it has all of the good Beetles songs in it!" she began to sing along to 'I've just seen a face.'

Before it started, I thought smiling,_ Ah, what the hell._

Alice, Rosalie and I all began to sing.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place where we just met,_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to se we've met._

_Mmmmmmmmmmm_

I grabbed the remote and paused.

"How many times have you guys watched this movie?" I looked at them with a questioning look.

"Umm, maybe 20 times?" Alice looked at Rosalie for confirmation, and she nodded.

"Good," I dragged the couch to the back wall.

"What are you—" I interrupted Rosalie then.

"Trust me," I smiled, but they still had confused looks on their faces.

I went and got planks of wood from the room where they were taken out of the wall. I don't know why, but they were perfect.

I set them up in two rows, thinking,_ I'm glad that we have such a big dream._

I then stepped back, and I freeze framed the next scene, showing them the actors/actresses jumping over bowling lanes. Alice and Rosalie smiled, and we began to act out the scene. We began to sing.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I had never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight_

At this point, we were rotating and hopping over planks just like the people in the movie.

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

We were now just singing and sliding down the lanes I had made to the last lined of the song.

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again_

As the song ended, we all were sliding down the same lane in our socks. When I fell, Alice and Rosalie crashed into me from behind. We were in a big heaping pile of limbs and laughing so hard our guts hurt. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time, and I was loving it.

Then I heard a booming laugh that could only belong to none other than Emmett.

"What are you guys doing?" He laughed hysterically. "It looks like a bowling alley in here!" That just made us burst out into laughter, rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's kind of the point Emmett," Rosalie said laughing.

He walked into the room, "What do you—" he looked at the screen, and was the bowling alley scene.

"Oh," he said.

Just the Jasper and Edward appeared behind him. As soon as I saw Edward I immediately stopped laughing. I got up, and started to gather planks only to trip and fall.

Waiting for the impact that never came, I felt two warm strong hands wrap around my waist and pick me up, only staring into the mesmerizing eyes that I had seen all those years a—

_Snap out of it Bella!_ I told myself.

"Thanks," I muttered, I grabbed my planks off the floor, and hiding my blush took the planks back.

From the room I had just left, I heard Emmett say, "What was that about?"

_If only they knew,_ I thought.

……………..

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Show me some love!**

**Review ! :D**


	3. Running

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

…………….

Chapter 3- Running

I woke up the next morning and pulled on some gray sweatpants and a white sports bra. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my running shoes.

I left a note for Alice:

_Hey Alice!_

_I just went out for a run. Get everyone together and tell them that I want to go out for breakfast. We'll go to Sunset Grill._

_~Bella_

I grabbed my dorm key, put it in my back pocket and closed the door quietly, so I wouldn't wake Alice. Going down the elevator, I knew I would have to get outside fast so no-one got the wrong idea. I mean, I was in only running shoes, sweat pants and a sports bra.

As soon as I got out of the elevator I made my way to the outdoor track. Passing Edward making out with a black haired girl. _That guy just has no hope for himself,_ I thought.

I was the only one out on the field, so I decided I could stretch freely. After about 15 minutes I pulled out my iPod and attached to my forearm. The only bad thing about mine, was that my iPod could fall off my arm by the slightest jolt. I was kind of a klutz sometimes, so it happened a lot, but for some weird reason, never when I was playing sports or running. Needless to say, my iPod was pretty beat up.

I set my iPod to 'On the Go' which had my relaxing music songs on it. _Claire de Lune_ came on, my favourite classical song by Debussy. I put the setting on shuffle, then began to run on the track.

I absolutely loved to run. It was my escape from everything. I learned to feel the track, and after 5 laps around I knew how long to run for. Looking around to make sure no-one was there, I closed my eyes and let myself feel the track. After about a lap, I bumped into something hard, causing me to fall on my butt and my iPod to fly off my arm and onto the dirt beside me.

What a sight I must've been. Sweaty, panting and sitting on my butt in dirt. And that scent, that oh so familiar scent could only belong to one person.

"Still not watching what you're going huh Bella?" that velvety voice teased.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stepped in front of me." I still couldn't bring myself to speak his name without re-opening old wounds.

He looked at me with interest, "Bella, have we met or seen each other somewhere before last night at dinner?" he asked quizzically.

_He really didn't remember?_ I thought. Well then I guess he doesn't deserve to know.

"Because you look really familiar, I swear I've seen you before. I just can't put my finger—" he was interrupted by a phone ring.

"Hello?" he turned slightly away from me, and began to pace back and forth.

"Hi Charlotte! Oops, I mean Shelly." _He couldn't even remember her name? Wow, this guy was a serious player._

"I knew that…a movie?...iRobot?....your dorm room tonight?...Yeah sure, I'll be there." He smiled that crooked smile that was so unbelievably breathtak—_snap out of it Bella! PLAYER! Will cheat on you! _

He then dialed a number and began to talk to some other girl, "Yeah sorry…something came up…can't make it…maybe tomorrow night…alright…sorry…bye!" He hung up his phone and looked at me.

I had my mouth open in shock. I had just witnessed a girl getting her date cancelled because of some other girl. I just couldn't believe this guy. Plus, he was making out with some other random girl an hour ago!

"What?" He looked at me innocently.

"What?" I stared at him in shock, "WHAT!" years of murderous outrage that I had kept in for so long came pouring out.

"YOU! Edward Cullen are a fucking asshole! You made plans with a girl and cancelled to watch a movie with another girl who's name you didn't even know!" I began to walk towards him, "You have never experienced loss or pain or heartbreak, so you don't even know what it feels like to be that girl right now. Don't you know what she's thinking right now, knowing your reputation? She knows what you just did." This was just sick, I couldn't believe this guy! "You Edward Cullen are too busy screwing around and dating everyone in sight that you will never experience love, friendship or learn the concept of compassion!" I snapped at him sharply. I saw him bend down and pick something up, but I didn't care. I turned around and walked off the field.

He was following me, I ran up the staircase instead. As soon as I got to my floor, the elevator opened and I heard Edward shout after me.

"Bella!" he started running after me. Pulling my card out of my back pocket I opened the door and turned around and shut the door in the face of a dumbstruck Edward holding my iPod.

_Holding my iPod?_ I opened the door and snatched the iPod out of his hands. He smiled at me, "Debussy?" he mused.

"Jackass," I sneered, and slammed the door in his face.

……………..

After my hot shower, Alice confronted me in my bedroom.

"What was that all about?" she asked curiously. "You were yelling at my brother!" She didn't look mad, just slightly irritated.

"I think that I just realized that no-one stands up to him about being a player," I slipped on some jeans and buttoned them up. "So I yelled at him." I pulled on a white shirt with my favourite soccer logo on the front.

"You what?" Alice didn't look irritated anymore, she looked shocked.

"Yeah," I pulled my hair into a ponytail and sat down in a chair, not even bothering to protest against Alice doing my makeup, "he was walking in the middle of the track I was running on. I bumped into him. A girl who's name he didn't know, called to ask him out, and he cancelled on another girl. It disgusted me. So I came back up here, snatched my iPod that I had dropped out of his hands, and slammed the door in his face." By the time I was done talking, Alice had finished my makeup and was looking at me in awe.

"You are awesome Bella!" she gave me a high five and hugged me, "no-one has stood up to my brother because they think that it won't do any good. But I have a feeling that maybe, just maybe, this time will be different." She smiled, and a knowing sort of glint appeared in her eyes.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

Her smile instantly disappeared, "Just a feeling I have," she then looked at the clock, gasped, pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in, and tossed my school bag at me.

"Hurry up!" she yelled, "there's no time for breakfast! School starts in an hour and we have to get our schedules!" she walked out the door dragging me behind her. I locked the door and followed her to the elevator.

The last thing I saw, was the sad look on Edward's face before the elevator doors closed once more.

………………..

I made my way with Alice to the Front Desk to get our schedules before the bell rang. We wanted to be able to find all of our classes before hand so we wouldn't be the idiots who didn't know where they were going.

I walked into the office, to see a nice looking lady at a desk with glasses on the end of her nose and a nameplate at the front of her desk, showing that her name was _Mrs. Cope._

"Mrs. Cope?" she looked up from the computer. "Hi," I smiled, "I'm Isabella Swan. I just transferred here. Do you have my schedule?" She fumbled around her desk for a minute before coming up with a piece of paper

"Here you are dear," she said smiling at me, "a map of the school is on the back with your rooms circled." I quickly took my paper and walked out the door with Alice.

_**Isabella Swan**_

Class Schedule

**Period 1: **English

**Period 2: **Art/Drama/Music

**Period 3: **Math

**Lunch **

**Period 4:** Biology

**Period 5: **Gym

_Wow, _ I thought,_ this is pretty good! I like this schedule._ Biology wasn't one of my favourite subjects, but I was still good at it nonetheless.

"Bella," Alice instantly appeared out of nowhere beside me, "Let's compare!" she squealed excitedly.

_**Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen**_

Class Schedule

**Period 1: **English

**Period 2: **Math

**Period 3: **Art/Drama/Music

**Lunch **

**Period 4:** Gym

**Period 5: **Fashion Design

She pouted a bit after comparing schedules. "We don't have many classes together." She sounded sad.

"Yeah?" but we do have English and a 1½ lunch period together." That seemed to perk her up.

"Yeah," she sighed.

I checked the time on my watch, surprised to see that class started in 10 minutes.

"C'mon," I said pulling Alice along, "we're going to be late for English." The whole reason why I came here. I smiled, pulling my journal out of my bag, just knowing that today, some of it anyway, will be a good first day of school.

…………………..

Walking to the arts room, I thought about the piece that I had been working on, on the piano. I'd have to ask the teacher if the piano is open to work on after school, and if I could use it, because I definitely can't bring a piano up into my dorm room. I was thinking about this when I walked into something hard. But when a large hand reached down to help me up, I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Emmett," I grinned. "Where are you headed?" I slowly began to pick my books off the ground and he knelt down to help me.

"I'm headed to math," he told me.

"Great," I smiled, "tell Alice that I say hi, alright?"

"Alright Bella," he smiled, handing me my books then pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe," I gasped, noticing that the hall was almost clear.

He laughed and put me down. "See you at lunch Bella!" he waved and ran to math. I ran to music, grateful that the only piano wasn't taken. I got out my pen and music, and began to play what I already had down on paper. About halfway through what I had already written, a shadow was covering what I had writer, blocking my light. I couldn't finish in bad lighting, so I closed the piano, and decided to give the person that was behind me a piece of my mind. I turned around, and froze.

Edward was standing in front of me, hands crossed in front of his chest, that chest that was perfectly accentuated by the fitted shirt he was wearing. He had an amused look on his face.

"You know that this is a music _writing_ class, and not playing." I glared at him, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked sourly. Was he implying that I didn't have the ability to write a piece of music?

"What I mean is that the piece of music you just played sounds like it was written by Bach or Beethoven. So you should really be writing and not playing." Okay, not I was pissed. He doesn't think that I was good enough to write a piece of music? That jerk!

I grabbed the pieces of paper and shoved them at him. They were all marked up with cross outs and messy handwriting.

"Does that look like something out of a book to you?" I asked him hastily, "or are you still implying that I'm not good enough to write this? A song, that I vowed I would write and that I would dedicate to my dead mother!" I nearly yelled at him.

Jest as he was about to speak I interrupted him. "Save it," I snapped, "I don't need you to continue to act all high and mighty and gloat about agreeing." I stood up, snatched my mothers song out of his hands, and stomped out the door as the bell rung. Out in the hall I immediately turned to the girls bathroom. Making sure that no-one was there, I cried. For the first time since she died, I cried. I cried for my loss, and for the pain. I cried because that was the first time I had really mentioned her death out loud.

After touching up my makeup and running cold water on my face, I walked out of the door, and made my way to math.

………………

After fortunately being able to sit next to Jasper in Math, we met up with Alice and walked to the cafeteria together.

I walked through the line, and grabbed some OJ, two slices of cheese pizza and an apple. After paying I walked with Alice and Jasper to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria, waiting for Rosalie and Emmett.

After spotting them, I waved them over, and smiled. Besides music, I was having a pretty good day. I was really liking this school.

I was halfway done my first slice of pizza, when Rosalie and Emmett finally sat down. Emmett's plate piled high with an unimaginable amount of food.

"Wow Emmett," I said in awe, "what are you? A grizzly bear?" And at that everybody laughed.

"Yup," he agreed enthusiastically, "that's what I get cranky whenever SOMEONE STEALS MY FOOD!" he raised his voice as I took a piece of garlic bread off hit plate and took a bite.

He frowned at me, "Mark my words Swan, I will get you back for that." He pretended to glare at me before there was something said from behind me.

"He isn't joking," I stiffened as that velvety voice came from behind me. I turned to look at him, and he was smiling, after I had told him my mother had died.

I couldn't take it anymore, him being a bastard, treating girls the way he did, so I got up and turned to him and his mocking smile.

"You are a fucking bastard," I snarled, "My mother was murdered in front of my eyes, and I tell you, and now you're smiling!" his smile disappeared and I was aware of the silence in the cafeteria, but I didn't care anymore. "You are a lost cause Edward Cullen! So I'm giving up, I'm not even going to try and be nice to you anymore." And with that, I stalked out of the cafeteria only to hear Emmett ask…

"Dude," he sighed astonished, "what the hell did you do?"

…………………

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**


	4. The School Bitch Terminated

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………

Chapter 4- The School Bitch Terminated

After stalking out of the cafeteria, I went to the girls bathroom. I was fighting against the tears that threatened to escape. I was sitting in the corner when three girls came in and stood in front of me.

"Get up!" That was the beach blonde one who was standing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked smugly, now staring at the girl who had obviously dyed her hair, "why should I listen to you?" I stood up and faced her directly. "Who gave you the authority to order me around?"

"Well, because I'm Lauren," she said, "the head cheerleader. This is Jessica," gesturing to the brunette that was with Edward at the restaurant, "and Tanya," she gestured to the strawberry blonde.

"Okay," I said, "and just because you're a cheerleader, I have to obey you?" I began to walk towards her. "I don't think so," I strode out of the bathroom to go to my next class, but was stopped by my hair being pulled in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lauren's nasally voice snarled, "First you yell at _my_ Edward, and then you get to be a bitch to me?" Jessica and Tanya were advancing on me. "I don't think that it's in your beset interest to make this your first impression." By this time there was a giant crowd around this confrontation.

"Your Edward?" I scoffed at that, "last time I checked, he was busy screwing every girl on the face of the earth! Including you. Why are all the girls here such sluts?" I turned again to walk to biology, only to be pushed against the wall, face first. These girls really didn't know who they were messing with.

"You don't get to talk to me that way bitch!" Lauren sneered. She backed up and let Tanya and Jessica pin me up. Just as she was about to slam into my back, I let everyone know what I was really known for.

Pulling away from the wall as Lauren was running towards me, I ran up the wall, pushing off and ripping my arms out of Tanya and Jessica's hands, landing on my feet and pushing Lauren into the wall. Tanya and Jessica lunged at me from each side, I elbowed them both in the stomach, then snapped my forearm up, punching them in the face. As they all sunk to the floor, I knelt down in front of Lauren.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want, because next time," I grabbed her collar and pulled her face up to look at me and glared at her, I won't go so easy on you." I dropped her collar and strode through the crowd. A path was being made for me by the students with awed and shocked expressions.

"I'll get you back bitch!" I heard Lauren yell from behind me.

"I'd like to see you try," I muttered to myself grinning, ad fellow classmates patted me on the back and thanked me. _How did I know that I would blend in so nicely?_ I laughed at that thought. After that show of martial arts, I wasn't going to blend in anytime soon.

…………….

As I walked into biology, it was already full, with everyone talking about what I had done. _Great, I love getting all the attention,_ I thought sarcastically. Unfortunately, the only seat left had to be next to Edward.

I glared at him from across the room as I made my way over. I pulled out my chair, dropped my bad on the floor and moved my chair as far away from him as possible. The whole classroom went silent.

You could've heard a pin drop.

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to the front of the classroom and turned to look at the class.

"What?" I spat out irritably.

At that moment everyone started chattering and asking me questions. Among them they were asking me about the fight, Edward, where I learned that move and what Lauren and her bitches had said to me.

"Shut up!" I was pleased to find that it was Rosalie who came to the front of the class to save me. "She was getting herself out of being beaten up, that's it! Leave her alone!" Rose and I walked back to our seats just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, open up your books to page…"I tuned him out, already knowing the whole lecture. We did that at my old collage. Being a transfer had its advantages sometimes. That was the only good thing about it that was beneficial.

Soon a note was set in front of me, and I opened it to find elegant neat writing on it. It would have to be from Edward.

_**I'm sorry about music and lunch. Because of that you had to deal with Lauren. I'm sorry, about that, and I'm also sorry about your mother. I know what it's like.**_

I glared at the last sentence he wrote. Was he trying to empathize?

_How could you possibly know what it feels like? My mom was murdered in front of me, how could you possibly know what that's like?_

I shoved the note back at him. He frowned, his expression pained. I turned back to the lesson, until a few minutes later, the note was in front of me again.

_**Unfortunately I can. You see, I'm not Alice's biological brother, I'm technically her cousin. Her family adopted me after my parents were tortured to death right in front of me. My parents were very rich, and they wouldn't give up the fortune that they held. They kept the money in a safe, and they wouldn't give up the combination. They were killed after that, and I will inherit the fortune later, once I marry.**_

I couldn't move. I didn't know this. Looking at Edward I couldn't believe that this had happened to him. I looked down and read the last sentence.

_**I never told anyone that before. Not even my adopted family.**_

I quickly wrote back, and passed the note back to him, just before the bell rang.

_I'm really sorry Edward, I didn't know._

I gave him an apologetic smile, turned and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the stares and whispers, only feeling ashamed about spazzing on Edward. I was so sorry, but couldn't really do anything to show it. Making my way to the gym, I passed Lauren heading into the bathroom earning a glare from her. I only grinned as I walked into gym class realizing that we were doing self defense fighting.

I grinned widely. _Wonderful,_ I thought.

………………

After putting on my gym clothes I walked into the gyn. As I was pulling my hair into a ponytail, Coach Clapp came in.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have been working on self defense for awhile now, and it's time for you to show the me what you've learned, and put your skills to the test in a real fight."

I was lost, I knew that I came in the middle of the year, but I had no clue what he was talking about.

"When I call on you, you will pick someone to challenge. You are able to use the whole gym. The person who wins will challenge someone else until one person in the class has beaten everyone, earning the title of class champion," he then turned to me, "Miss Swan, you are excused from this class as you were not here and have not learned the skills," the whole gym fell silent and looked at Coach Clapp.

"If you don't mind," I said politely, "I would like to try anyway." I smiled sweetly.

Coach looked at me with doubt, "Be my guest. Eric you're up first." Coach Clapp grabbed his clipboard and got ready to mark down the opponent. A guy with greasy black hair went up to the front, who obviously was Eric. He went up to the mat and looked directly at me.

"Bella," he said proudly. _These guys have no idea who they're dealing with,_ I smiled. Oh well, that's my one true secret.

Coach looked worried ad I strode to up to the mat. I crouched into fighting stance without even being asked.

"Ready," we both bowed, "Go!" we first began to circle each other. He then made a punch that I easily deflected. _This guy is going to be a piece of cake,_ I thought smugly.

After about five minutes of me deflecting punches, a crowd had gathered in the bleachers watching us fight. I was getting really bored, I decided that I just better get this over with.

The next punch he threw at me I stopped by grabbing his fist. He looked at me in shock, frozen to the spot. After smiling at him smugly, I turned around and grabbed his arm. I leaned forward and pulled his whole body through the air over me shoulder. His back landed on the mat. Still holding his arm, I pulled him so that he was face down and I twisted his arm behind his back. I pressed me knee into his spine so he couldn't get up. He stayed down for ten seconds before I let him up, the wind still knocked out of him. I shook hands with him and turned to face the crowd that was looking at me in awe. Even Coach Clapp was speechless.

I turned to look at my class. With my hands on my hips I raised my eyebrows.

"Who's next?" I asked smiling.

…………….

After defeating my whole class in a series of flips pinning's and punches, there was no-one left. I even beat the people on the bleachers who dared to fight me. It was way past school hours, but no-one seemed to mind. It was almost dinner thought and I was getting hungry.

After another poor kid walking away I turned to the bleachers.

"Anyone else left?" I began to look around. Everyone was already beaten. "Anyone at all?" I kept looking around for someone else.

Suddenly I was startled by a velvety voice coming from behind me.

"I'll fight you," I froze. Turning around I faced the one guy in the whole school who I didn't want to fight.

…………………

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**


	5. Close Call

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………….

Chapter 5- Close Call

Turning to face Edward was the worst thing I could've ever done. I didn't want to fight him, because what he had told me was still at the front of my mind, and I couldn't fight when I couldn't concentrate.

But I still took my place and the fight began. I had to make sure that I didn't use the same techniques as before. He knew what to expect from me now. So I had to do something different. I knew all the points to press to get out of bad situations, without hurting someone badly.

We kept circling each other until he threw the first punch. I ducked and dropped to the floor, and while his fist was still forward, I swung my legs behind his shins, knocking him to the ground. He flipped in mid air and landed in push up position, flipped over into a bridge and got back up.

_He's going to be harder to beat than I thought he would be._ He was fully recovered and still staring at me with a smirk on his face. That smile was getting distractingly annoying. I frowned.

I wasn't paying attention when he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, then he pushed me to the ground.

I was stuck, but I looked over my shoulder and smiled. I shifted to the side so my leg was out, and kicked him in his lower back…hard.

As he flinched away from the contact I was about to roll out from under him and get up standing before he even knew what was happening. Everyone was looking at us in awe, when he got back up he was no longer smiling, he was mad, and the first thing you should learn about fighting, is getting mad makes you lose your concentration.

As he charged me, I ran away to the wall. Timing it perfectly, I ran up the wall, pushed out, flipping in mid air and landed on my feet. I pushed him into the wall and twisted his arm behind his back and pressed my elbow into his back so he wouldn't be able to get off the wall.

He was beaten.

Coach Clapp called it and I let Edward back from the wall. I told him the one thing that would help him in the future, "The trick is to not get angry. When you get angry you lose focus and you're easily beaten." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

He smiled, "I'll remember that next time Bella, thanks." He flashed that brilliant smile that made me stop breathing. The intensity of our gaze continued to increase until—

The sound of Coach Clapp's whistle sounded. "Alright, hit the showers!" Edward and I went separate ways, and I tried unsuccessfully tried to not think about his smile, and overly dazzling eyes.

……………

Making my way back to my dorm was when I heard the fight.

"But why? Aren't you interested in me anymore?" a nasily voice asked. I automatically knew who that was. "Is there someone else?" she sneered hastily.

"I was never interested in you in the first place." I heard a velvety voice say. At that point I was stunned, I peered around the corner to look at Edward in awe. I had never seen him break up with a girl. "You only assumed that Lauren. And yes, there is someone else."

At that my stomach dropped. _Wait, why am I hoping? He'd just break my heart…again. Just like that—_

_STOP IT BELLA!_

_Don't think about that, think about what's happening today, and now you can call your daughter tonight._ I smiled at the thought of talking to her.

"How could there be someone else? You've dated the rest of the school, unless," I saw her grin, "unless you say you have something for the bitch Swan girl." She sneered.

Edward looked at her disgusted, at that look, I didn't want to hear anymore. I turned on my heel and left quickly. I fumbled for my dorm key, and got inside , fighting tears the whole way and not letting them fall until I was safely inside the room. Once I was inside, I let it all flow out of me.

I cried for my knowledge of liking Edward, and knowing that if he knew me, he wouldn't want me. I cried for my dead mother, who I now knew I needed more than ever. I cried for my daughter, and how much I missed her, but most of all, I cried for myself.

I cried for everything that had happened to me for the past five years. The loss, the heartbreak, the gain of a new life. I cried everything out that I couldn't…until today. Something about Edward and Lauren's fight was what broke the camel's back.

Once I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, I walked back to my bed and collapsed, starting my homework. But before I got started, my phone rang.

"Hi Bells," the cheery voice of my father helped me through everything I needed to get through in a day.

"Hi dad," I smiled, setting my homework aside, and snuggling deeper into my pillows.

"How was school?" I heard _Finding Nemo_ playing in the background. _"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." _I smiled at my favourite part of that movie.

"Nothing really," I sighed, "we did self defense fighting in gym today." I heard his breath stop at the other end of the phone.

Finally he started breathing again, "Did you go easy on them?" I knew he was probably smiling.

"As easy as possible, but it's hard to beat the woman's champion on the US." I smiled, remembering that day so clearly, the trophy was still on my vanity at my dad's house.

"That's true," I smiled at his blatant response.

"Dad, can I talk to Nessie?" I missed her so much, I couldn't wait until Christmas when I could see her again.

"Sure hon," I heard Charlie call Nessie, and in a few seconds she was on the phone.

"Hi baby!" I smiled, "are you being good for grandpa?" I asked.

"Hi Mommy!" she shouted enthusiastically, "Yes, I'm being good."

"What did you do today?" I asked.

"We went to the carnival!" she said excitedly, "I went on the Merry-go-round!" I smiled at the image of Nessie on a horse, going round and round.

"That sounds great sweetie," I smiled, "what else did you do?"

And I listened for five minutes on her whole day at the carnival until I heard her yawn.

"I love you baby, but it's about time for your nap. Mommy will call you tomorrow alright?" I heard her yawn again on the other line.

"alright mommy," she said sleepily, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight!"

"I love you," I said, smiling.

"Love you too." She smiled. I then hung up and placed my phone on my bedside table. I picked up my pencil and was about to start my homework, just to have it fly out of my hand when I was scared beyond belief.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!" I heard a cross between excitement, astonishment and anger in Alice's voice. I was scared of this little pixie.

"Yeah," I choked out, "I do."

Alice immediately sat down next to me and grabbed my left hand, immediately looking for a ring.

She didn't find one.

She sighed in relief. I wondered why…oh well, not my business.

"Who's the father?" she asked curiously. I stiffened at the question.

I didn't know what to say. Though I felt close to Alice, as if she was my sister, I didn't want to share this with her yet, a few days after I met her.

"Alice," I started, "in the days that I've known you, you've become my best friend, as well as your family and friends. But I'm not ready to tell you that yet. Give me more time, and I'll tell you eventually. Alright?" I hoped she would understand.

"I do understand Bella," she smiled, "I know you probably aren't ready to tell me yet, but when you are, I'm here, okay?" I smiled and hugged her, thanking her for understanding.

"Okay," I agreed.

…………….

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**


	6. The Truth

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………………

Chapter 6- The Truth

_**Two Months Later**_

After two months, the friendship between me, Alice, Rosalie and the rest of the gang became stronger than I ever thought a friendship could be. Once the gossip about me in gym died down, it was easier to stay out of the spotlight. I continued to avoid Edward, but he showed no acknowledgement for the reason why I was ignoring him. I was getting angry that he didn't even remember, but I still remembered that promise I made to Alice about my daughter. And now, I felt comfortable enough with her now to tell her the whole story.

I was sitting on my bed, frozen for ten minutes on the Friday, waiting for Alice to come back with Rosalie. I was unbelievably nervous because I was afraid of losing them as friends, and as the sisters I never had.

I was then that the two came barging in talking and laughing, but I was still unable to move mentally. I was still staring into space, wondering what I would say.

Just then, a hand was waving in front of my face, "Halooo," Rosalie sang, "anybody in there?" she had a smile on her face that slowly disappeared.

"Bella?" Alice sat beside me on the bed, concerned, "are you okay?"

I finally came to my senses, "Huh? What?" I shook my head and blushed, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking that now was probably the best time to come clean before you find out later and get so mad that you don't want to be my friends anymore." I bowed my head to the floor.

"Bella," Rosalie pressed softly, "what are you talking about?" she sat on my other side so I was now between her and Alice.

I took a deep breath, "Alice already knows the first part of this story, but she doesn't know the rest." Clearing my head I started from the beginning.

"Once I start," I said, getting into a comfortable position, "I may be emotional because this is the first time anyone has ever heard this story, and the first time I've ever told it, so please," I looked at them with pleasing eyes, "don't interrupt me okay?" they both nodded simultaneously.

"Good," I smiled, "so I guess I should start with the first thing that made Alice freak." I sighed.

"Rosalie, I have a daughter," her eyes widened and I saw her reach for my left hand, "No! I'm not married." She withdrew her hand.

"That's the most Alice knows, but I feel that since you actually _are_ my family, you should know the rest." I saw the confusion flash across their faces when I said they were my family.

"This isn't the first time I've met Edward," they both stared at me wide-eyed, "before I came here, I lived in Forks, and I met him at a bar." I let out a long sigh, then continued.

"He came over to me, he was already drunk, and he offered to buy me a drink, and he seemed like a nice guy, so I accepted.

"We talked for what seemed like minutes, but it was for hours. We got more and more drunk each hour until he was completely wasted, and I was almost at the point that I wouldn't remember. But I still remember, and that's why I remember him, and he doesn't remember me.

"We were so drunk, that we slept together in one of the spare rooms at the bar. But when I woke up in the morning, I had a killer headache, and he was gone. I didn't get his number or anything. I knew him from school, seen him around a few times, and I had a major crush on him. And talking to him for hours led me to believe that maybe we could get together and have a relationship.

"But that didn't happen, I was a pathetic ugly one night stand to him. And I desperately tried to forget about him, and that one night stand, but unfortunately I couldn't, and still can't." my eyes were misting over at this point and my eyes were in my arms. I couldn't bring myself to say the rest, so I pulled a picture of Renesmee out of my wallet.

"This is my daughter Renesmee," I handed them the photo, and they just stared.

Then Rosalie started to laugh, "This is impossible," she continued to laugh, "she looks just like…" her laughter died down as realization dawned on her face, "just like…" her voice was monotone.

"Edward," Alice finished.

So there it was. The secret was out and I had finally admitted it out loud.

"I figured out that I was pregnant a week later, and she stayed with my for nine months, and then four years after that. She's four now, and I lost my virginity to Edward a little before my 17th birthday. I can't forget about it now, because I have his daughter." I put my head in my hands.

"And now I'm around him every day, and he doesn't even know he's Renesmee's father. Scratch that, he doesn't even know he's a father." I pulled at my hair, "Hell, he doesn't even remember me! He didn't recognize me when I saw him again." I then cried freely.

"So Alice, you and Emmett have a niece, and Rosalie, you have a soon-to-be niece in law." I then pulled my face out of my hands.

"You guys can ditch me now and spread the gossip about the player's daughter around the school now. You all can ignore me and forget that me and Renesmee even exist." I took my photo back, but at that moment, Alice and Rosalie threw their arms around me.

Alice and Rosalie were smiling, "We don't love you any less," Alice insisted, "if anything, we love you more than before! I want to see my niece!" she hugged me harder, squealing in delight.

"What!" Rosalie looked at me confused, "what are you going to tell Edward?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember," I said sadly, "he doesn't even know that he slept with me. I never saw him after that. That was four years ago, I was sixteen, and luckily I had finished school with a high paying job. I was able to take a few years off to raise her, before she insisted that I go to college. I'm the best woman's fighter in the country, which is why I beat everyone so easily in gym." There was a look of relief on their faces when they finally knew the answer to why I was so goo.

"It paid good money, and I did my first two years of university at home. I skipped two grades, so I graduated a few months before I saw Edward in that bar." I sighed.

"We understand Bella," Rosalie said caringly, "you don't have to talk about it anymore okay?" she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

As the last tear I cried fell from my cheek, I hugged Rosalie and nodded into her shoulder, relieved, knowing that they were still my friends, and that they knew the thing that I had kept a secret for so long. As I pulled away, I laughed at the question that flew out of Alice's mouth.

"So when do I get to meet my beautiful and wonderful niece?"

……………………

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**


	7. Emmett

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………………

Chapter 7- Emmett

_**One Week Later**_

I was walking back to campus in the dark at night after working late in the library on an English project. I was fully immersed in what I was reading, which is what caused me to bump into something hard and fall back on my butt.

"Oh sorry," said an alluring voice, "let me help you there." A hand stretched out and pulled me to my feet while I brushed myself off with my free hand._ Something is off about this guy's tone of voice._

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I saw a grin spread across his face. "I should be on my way now," just as I walked past him, he grabbed my arm,

"I don't think so," he sneered slyly. _These people just don't know who they're dealing with do they?_ I swung my foot around to kick his face in a roundhouse kick, but he caught my foot, throwing me off balance.

"I'm James," he said smoothly, just as four more guys came out of the darkness, "and these are Alec, Laurent, Felix and Demetri." He tightened his grip on my foot and pushed me back into a pile of bushes, giving me scrapes and bruises all over my body. My head smacked against the cement building behind the bushes, and I heard a huge crack, a giant gash appearing on the back of my head. The blood began to trickle down my scalp and onto my shoulders.

Felix came up to me and cradled my face in one hand, "How do you feel about coming back with us? You'll be a new and fresh girl for us to use," he grinned evilly.

I didn't miss his emphasis on the word use. And I know that they wanted me to be scared, and I was. Felix's hands drifted down to my chest and I turned my head away, wishing a way out of this. He then slid his hands down onto my butt, and squeezed it before picking me up using one arm.

"C'mon guys, lets get her back before someone comes along and sees us." He began walking away from where we were previously, I was being taken under by the smell of the blood dripping from my head.

"Don't you take one more step!" I heard a menacing voice yell sternly. If I didn't know who it belonged to, I would've been scared shitless.

When I opened my eyes to look at Emmett, his normally kind and teddy bear face had turned fierce. He looked like a bear that was about to attack and for the first time in my life, I was scared of Emmett.

"Put. Her. Down." He emphasized each word menacingly, and Felix immediately dropped me, effectively causing my head to hit the pavement…again. I stayed frozen where I was, I couldn't move.

Emmett approached all five of them, towering over their 5'8 forms with his own 6'2 form. In record speed, he punched them all in their faces, knocking them backwards onto the pavement and towered over above them, snarling.

"If you ever hurt my little sis again, I swear to fucking god, you won't live to see another day." He didn't yell, he just kept his voice low and snarling, effectively making them so afraid, that they scrambled up from where they were, and bolted.

I then let my head fall to the cool pavement, and welcomed the darkness. The last thing I remembered was Emmett's soothing voice, as he picked me and my things up, and ran me to the nearest hospital emergency room.

……………………

_**Beep…**_

_** Beep…**_

_** Beep…**_

_Ugh, what is that annoying beeping sound?_

_**Beep…**_

_Where am I?_

_**Beep…**_

_Oh right, a hospital, I guess I have to wake up and thank Emmett for saving me from those guys. I guess I've been out for awhile if I'm on a heart monitor._

I slowly opened up my eyes to stare at the boring pale off-white ceiling above my head that I saw so rarely. I never knew why hospitals had to be so boring.

"Why are the colours always so pale, dull and boring?" I muttered to myself, in a low raspy voice.

"Oh thank god!" I heard a high-pitched voice say, a voice that could only belong to a certain pixie-like sister.

I smiled at Alice, "Hey Ali, are you okay?" I looked at her tear stained face in worry.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice said, running to my bed and hugging me, "we're just so glad that you're alright." She said sniffling as a new set of happy tears trailed their way down her cheeks. But something she said had confused me.

"We?" I asked confused. I looked around, but there wasn't anyone else there. A faint pulsing came from my head, where I could feel stitches where my head had been hurt. I rubbed it cautiously, glad that there wasn't too much pain, and the stitches had already began to dissolve.

"Yeah," she looked at me like I was crazy, "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, your dad…" she trailed off hesitantly, "…and your daughter are here. I insisted on staying with you while they all went to get something to eat in the cafeteria." When she said my daughter, I panicked.

Alice noticing my panic was quick to calm me down, "Don't worry," she smiled, "she's in the hospital daycare, no-one has seen her yet." Her hazel eyes showed reassurance and relief.

"Thanks Ali," I smiled, hugging her, "but could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure Bella," she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "what do you need?"

"Can you go get Emmett? I need to talk to him, but don't tell anyone else I'm awake yet, bring them up after half an hour, including Renesmee, okay?" she looked at me with understanding, nodded, gave me a quick hug, and then danced out of the room.

A few minutes later, Emmett walked in the room with a big goofy grin on his face at seeing that I was awake. He pulled up a chair to sit next to me and gave me a gentle hug.

"Hi Emmett," I smiled, returning the hug.

"Hey Bells," he said quietly. His gid dimpled grin never left his face.

"Emmett, that you so much for saving me. I don't know what I would've done without you. If you weren't there, I'd probably be with those guys, serving as their personal little sex toy." I shuddered, then smiled up at him in gratitude.

"You're welcome Bella," he rubbed my shoulders soothingly, "I've dealt with those guys before, and they really did deserve what they got."

"I don't doubt it," I chuckled lightly, "I was actually scared of you Emmett."

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah well, who knew that the big cuddly teddy bear could be so scary," he ruffled my hair lightly, and at this one point I felt like a child with a big brother. I told Emmett that.

"Aww Bells," his smile became sweet, and he brought me into a tight hug, "you are my little sister." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment. This was when I knew that I wanted to tell him about Renesmee.

We talked a little while longer before Rosalie and Jasper froze at the door, in shock at seeing me awake.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" I asked, laughing, a little irritated now, "how long was I out for?"

"When you were flung against the building, you suffered a very bed concussion. You were out for a little over a week." Emmett said softly.

"Oh," _well that explains a lot,_ I thought dryly.

Alice walked in and waved Emmett and Jasper away. Only her and Rosalie stayed.

"I'd like to see Renesmee now." I smiled at Alice, Rosalie nodded.

"I'll keep the guys busy." I smiled and thanked her. Just then, my father walked in.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're okay," he rushed over, and hugged me vigorously. Nothing really hurt too much, but I still felt a bit sore all over.

"I'm sorry dad, they took me by surprise, and I hit my head. I couldn't fight back." I bowed my head, ashamed of letting my father down.

"It's okay honey," he said. "I'm just gald you're okay." He looked like he was about to say more, when suddenly Rosalie walked in with Renesmee.

"Nessie!" I cried happily. Rosalie brought her to me and she clung to me around my neck. Alice and Rosalie were smiling, as well as staring in awe at how much she looked like Edward.

"Mommy," she smiled, and clung closer to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my face in her hair, smelling its cinnamon/apple fragrance. I was in the moment, glad to have her back in my arms after so long. I had missed her.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was scared that you wouldn't wake up mommy," she began to cry, "I was so scared." I held her closer and began to sing to her.

_Years ago, you came into the world_

_Years ago you made me the happiest mom on earth._

_It was you, dear Nessie, who made me continue on_

_You kept me going, even though your father was gone_

I stroked her hair, and eventually she fell asleep.

Just then, I head a huge commotion outside my door. Emmett and Jasper were demanding to come in.

I couldn't get Nessie away fast enough. They walked in and saw me with this little girl with long curly bronze locks clinging to my chest. She stirred in my arms, and locked eyes with them. _Oh well,_ I sighed, _I was going to tell Emmett anyway._ She turned to me, confused, and asked…

"Mommy, who are they?"

"Mommy!" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed, shocked.

……………………

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**


	8. Hopelessness

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………………

Chapter 8- Hopelessness

Emmett and Jasper were staring at me with the most shocked expression I'd ever seen.

They kept glancing at me, Nessie, and then me again.

"Care to explain?" Jasper asked, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"It's a long story," I sighed, tears pricking my eyes.

"We've got time," he insisted.

I sighed and began the story.

First, I turned Nessie around in my arms so they could see her. They gasped, and I knew they were seeing her resemblance to Edward.

"I knew him before," I sighed, "he was my crush from high school. But he was so wasted that he doesn't remember me. He's a huge player, so I can't tell him, he probably has a lot of kids out there somewhere, why should I be any different. I'm plain and ordinary." I began to cry.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me in a hug, soothing me. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"Besides," I pulled away, and tried to pull myself together. "I don't want her to see her father being a playboy in his school." I said, looking as Renesmee lovingly.

"I'd find that it's better for her to never know than to see her father with so many girls," my voice cracked, and I felt completely helpless.

Jasper and Emmett nodded.

Jasper spoke up, "Actually, Edward still thinks that he's a virgin." I stared at him wide eyed, and then began to laugh.

"Seriously?" I smiled, laughing.

"Yup," Emmett laughed, popping the 'p.'

"That's hard to believe," I laughed.

"Yeah," Jasper sighed, "but it's the truth all the same."

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't help but feel relieved that I was the only person he had slept with. _He'll hurt you Bella, you can't feel this way!_

I sighed, and leaned back on the pillows. Renesmee had fallen asleep a little while ago and was now snoring quietly on my chest.

"Can we hold her?" Emmett asked, "I want to hold my niece." I smiled at this big soft teddy bear who could be so fierce. I handed him Renesmee gently, and his expression immediately softened even more.

"Hi pretty baby," he cooed. "Well, you're not a baby anymore." He laughed.

And so it began.

……………………

Later on, Nessie woke up. I introduced her to Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie. She took kindly to them, and immediately formed a bond with them all.

I was kept in the hospital under observation for two days, and in those two days, Nessie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had all grown so close.

Charlie came back into the room.

"Come on Nessie, we have to get back home." She frowned. I kissed and hugged her.

"Mommy will see you soon okay?" I lifted her chin up to look at me, "Grandpa can bring you up so you can visit all of us." She smiled at that.

She then proceeded to hug Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper vigorously, smiling and telling them all that she couldn't wait to see them all again. After she left I'd realized something.

"Where's Edward?" I was genuinely curious about this.

Alice frowned, "He's on a date." I was hurt. Tears pricked my eyes and I tried to hold them back, and failed miserably.

"Why? Has he not even come to see me? Does he even care that I'm in the hospital?" Rosalie came to my side, and hugged me.

"He hasn't spoken to us for days," she soothed me, "you don't have to feel rejected Bella. He's pissed off at something else right now, and we don't know what it is. We usually figure that out later on." I sniffed and nodded into her shoulder.

"Besides," Alice sighed, "we knew that Renesmee was here, so we didn't really tell him." I couldn't help but feel disappointed at this, but I sighed in relief that he hadn't seen Renesmee.

Then a nurse walked in.

"Do you want to get out of her hon?" she looked happy.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted.

……………………

After signing the discharge papers I was so glad to realize that it was a weeked so I could get my work done that I had missed.

Back at the dorm, I had a pile of work waiting for me on my desk.

"I'll leave you to your work," Alice said smiling, she hugged me before walking out of the room, no doubt going to Jasper's.

I sighed and walked into my kitchen to grab a snack to eat while I was doing my homework.

I grabbed an apple and walked back to my desk. I began to work on my English essay tat I had to write on 'Wuthering Heights,' my favourite book of all time.

Just as I finished printing my good copy, I got a text from Alice.

……………………

**To: **Bella

**From: **Alice

**Message:** I have my ways of figurin out things& getting messages. Check ur e-mail, I forwarded sumthin 2 u that's rly important.

……………………

I quickly sent her a thanks and opened my e-mail.

……………………

_**1 new message**_

**From:** Alice Cullen

**To:** Isabella Swan

……………………

**Original senders:**

**From:** Edward Cullen

To: Lauren Mallory

**Subject:** I agree

_Yeah, I can't believe what a bitch she is! _

_I can't believe she'd do that. Make copies of a photo, _

_a fake photo of me having sex with some girl!_

_I thought Bella was nice, but really she's just a bitch!_

……………………

I stared at the screen in shock. Tears pricked my eyes. Me? I'd never do something like that! My phone buzzed again.

……………………

**To: **Bella

**From: **Alice

**Message:** I wish I didn't have 2 send u this, but u deserve 2 c wut is goin on.

……………………

I checked my e-mail one more time and this time, saw a half naked Edward on top of a girl with wavy brown hair. It was so faint that no-one would notice it, but I did.

The girl in the photo had a crescent shaped faded scar on her right shoulder. I began to cry as I touched that same scar, but on my own shoulder.

_How could he not remember?_ I thought, before closing my laptop and rolling over onto my stomach, crying out all of the pain that I had kept in for these past few days

……………………

**Please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**


	9. Questions

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy!**

……………………

Chapter 9- Questions

After forcing myself to finish my homework, it was 9pm on Saturday.

I cried myself to sleep on both nights of the weekend while Alice hugged me and rubbed my back. I felt so hopeless and weak.

The question that I was still wondering about what _Who did that? And who knew?_

I was so scared that someone had figured out about Renesmee, someone who I hadn't told about her.

On Monday, I got out of bed and got dressed quickly, in white skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a long sleeved white shirt under a black loose fitted t-shirt.

As I made my way to English I had to sprint halfway because I had gotten up late. That explained why Alice wasn't there this morning.

I made it just as the bell rung and handed my Essay to my teacher, then took my seat next to Alice.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I whispered harshly.

"I tried," she defended, "but you wouldn't get up! I tried for half an hour!" I looked down guilty.

"Sorry Alice." She placed her hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze.

She smiled and we both went back to listening to the lesson.

Then, all too soon, the bell rang, and I inwardly groaned.

_Music_

……………………

When I approached the music room, the sweetest melody was coming from the room.

The piano was being played, and the melody that was flowing from it was so beautiful I could cry. I clutched my books to my chest and sank down to my knees, remembering when Edward first hummed it.

This was a time that no-one was in class, or the halls. I closed my eyes and listened to the melody as I tapered off into the final chord of Eb minor.

I got up and walked into the room to see a broad bronze-haired boy at the piano/ I was suddenly very aware of the black stitches, the ones that didn't dissolve on my head, that were on my forehead. I had easily covered them up, but the way my hair was now, showed them all very prominently.

I was about to run from the room when he suddenly turned to look—correction—glare at me. I cringed away, showing the fading bruise and stitches along my forehead and eyebrow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his features soften for a second before they hardened again, into a mask of pure loathing.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. His expression hardened even more.

"Why would you care?" _Because it was the song you were humming to me after we had sex four years ago._ How could he remember that, but not me? Tears pricked my eyes.

"Because I've heard it before," I snapped. I inwardly slapped myself. _Oh shit, he's going to ask how I know it._

"Impossible," he nearly snarled, "I've always worked on this song alone," he growled.

"My mistake," I quickly corrected, "must've been another song." I walked over to the other side of the room where the other new piano was. It was delivered when I was out.

I began to plat my piece when Edward finally said something.

"Why?" he asked pained.

I almost laughed.

"Edward, when did the photos go up?" the posters that were lining the walls flashed through my head, and I traced the scar that was on my right shoulder.

"A week ago." Two days after I was in the hospital.

"Right," I snarled, "so how could I have put them up?" he looked at me glaring.

"Because you're a bitch," he snarled. I growled at him.

"I was it the hospital you bastard," I strode up to him and showed him the stitches.

"I was almost raped!" I snarled loudly, "I was thrown into a wall! And if Emmett hadn't saved me, I'd probably be on that pavement bleeding, or worse, being raped in some guys apartment!" I grabbed his collar. "I was passed out for a week! So when I say how could I have put them up, I mean… How. The. Fuck. Could. I. Have. Put. Those. Fucking. Pictures. Up. If. I. Was. In. The. God. Damn. Fucking. Hospital!" I shoved him backwards and strode back to the piano as everyone else came into class.

……………………

Math was okay, but lunch was dreaded.

I got my food, and sat down at the table where I usually sat. Everyone was staring at me. All the girls were glaring.

Then, the rest of my friends came in and sat with me. I told them about the encounter in the music room, and Emmett roared.

"Son of a bitch," he went to stand up, but Rosalie kept him down.

"He's not worth it," she said simply.

"Guys," they looked at me, "that's not the worst part." They turned to look at me incredulously.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Jasper asked, radiating worry.

"Guys, someone knows about what happened between me and Edward," I whispered scared, "someone who I didn't tell."

"That's impossible!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know!" I ran my hands through my hair, gripping it at the roots, then hissed when my hands made contact to where I hit my head.

"Bella?" Emmett was tense, "How do you know this?"

I almost cried, "Because I didn't put that photo up!" I snarled.

I pulled out my cell phone and showed them the scar on the girl in the photo. They looked at me confused until I pulled down my shirt over my right shoulder and showed them the exact same scar.

"No-one can tell it's me," I said, putting my shirt back, "but somebody knows, and I need to find out who," I hissed.

……………………

**I know that it's a bit short, but please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks so much!**

**Hanna**


	10. Searching

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 10- Searching

After Gym, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all came back to the dorm with me.

I flopped onto my bed face down and groaned loudly. I felt another flop beside me and head three more on Alice's bed.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see long blonde hair on my pillow.

"Thanks," I whispered to Rose.

"You're welcome," she sighed.

"So guys," I sighed, rolling over, "what're we going to do?" I tried to hide the pain and fear in my voice, but failed miserably.

"Well," I heard, a person who I could only assume was Alice, roll over, "we should start by figuring out who has a grudge against you." I internally slapped myself. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

"Well, there's Lauren, Tanya and Jessica," Emmett sighed, "but I don't see how they're different from any other girl who was jealous of Edward paying attention to you." I sighed at that, _yeah._

"But the big question is where did they get that photo?" that was what puzzled me, I didn't take that photo, who did?

I looked at the photo and passed it on.

"It's a video capture," Jasper stated simply.

"A video capture? Who the hell has a video of me and Edward having sex?" I nearly shouted.

"I don't know," Jasper sighed, he handed me my phone and grabbed my laptop.

He began to search.

After awhile he showed me the screen.

"They all had cameras in the room to prevent theft. I hacked into the database and came up with this clip." I muted it, and pressed play. After it was over I saw that around an hour later, Edward woke up, put his clothes on, and held his head, walking out of the room. I could see when the photo was captured.

Rosalie rubbed my back as I cried. I walked out of my dorm room, having to get away. I walked through the halls and into the bathroom. I walked into a free stall sat down, and cried.

When I was all cried out, I was about to open the door, when I heard Lauren came in with Tanya and Jessica. I kept quiet and stepped back onto the lid of the toilet so me feet weren't seen. I pulled out my phone to record the conversation.

"He's totally pissed off at her now," the nasily voice sneered laughing.

"Where did you find the video?" I heard Jessica ask.

"I searched them up online, and found their names on an online website. Edward was waster, but I bet that Bella still remembers. I freeze framed a position where you couldn't see her, so it wouldn't seem like someone else did it. It wasn't hard to convince Edward that she did it. He believed me after 5 minutes." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You are a genius," that was Jessica.

"I know," Lauren gloated, "maybe soon Edward will realize that she doesn't belong here, and ditch her, but for now, he's mine." I heard all three of them laugh before they exited the bathroom.

I stopped my phone recorder and put my phone in my pocket. I found Edward's room after asking the front desk and knocked on his door.

"Just a minute," I heard him say before he came to the door shirtless.

I tried not to stare at his perfectly muscled chest as I saw him glare at me, and lean against the door post.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I was in the bathroom, when Lauren and the gang walked in," I began to explain.

"I pulled out my phone and recorded their conversation." I handed him the phone, and heard the conversation play as well as I heard it. Then I remembered the part where Lauren said that we had sex.

I quickly snatched the phone away and fast forwarded until after that part. He seemed puzzled at my reaction, but continued to listen.

Just then, I heard a nasily voice behind me.

"You bitch," she snarled, then paused to gawk at Edward's shirtless form. His perfectly sculpted chest and muscles. I was having a hard time averting my own eyes.

"How dare you make up such a lie!" she screamed. "How dare you!" she ran at me, so fast I didn't have time to react. She pinned me up against the wall, keeping me in a choke hold.

Then I saw Edward pull her off me before I could throw her off myself.

"Why don't you tell him the truth Lauren!" I snarled at her, "you were the one that put up those photos! I couldn't have! I was in the fucking hospital, knocked out you bitch!" I shoved her up against the wall with my forearm, and this time, Edward didn't stop me.

"Fine!" she shrieked, "I did it! I did it because you were stealing _my_ Edward away from me!" she cried.

I released my hold on her, and let her small form tumble to the ground. I began to turn and walk away, when I heard her laughing evilly behind me.

"Bella Swan, you forget that I know something you don't want me to," she taunted, and I froze, "I have a video that he doesn't know about, and that soon, he will know about."

I stiffened, "You wouldn't," I hissed.

"Oh but I would," she grinned, turning to Edward's confused form. Now leaning against the wall, still without a shirt on. _Does he ever put a shirt on?_ I groaned inwardly.

"Bella?" she hissed, looking directly at Edward, "is there something you'd like to tell Edward? Before I tell him myself?" she sneered.

_Oh no,_ I groaned.

……………………

**But please remember to review! :D**

**Thanks so much!**

**Hanna**


	11. Confessions

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 11- Confessions

I turned to face Edward. I kept my face blank and I began to speak.

"We've met before," I stated simply. He looked puzzled.

"Five years ago, we used to go to school together at Forks High. You didn't notice me though, I tried to steer clear of you. I went to a bar one night using a fake ID. You came over, already pretty drunk, and offered to buy me a drink. I thought you wanted to talk to me, so I let you.

"We talked for hours, you were completely waster, and I was really drunk," I kept my features strong.

"You took me into a room, and we slept together. Lauren found a surveillance video of us and captured a photo," I walked over to a wall and ripped a poster off the wall, shoving it in his face.

"This is you and me, and this was clearly her plan all along. I had feelings for you Edward back in high school, but Lauren wanted to eliminate the competition, so clearly, because of this you won't want to see me again." I turned and walked two steps before turning back.

"Oh yeah," I took a step towards Lauren and slapped her across the face, hard, "you have him now you bitch," I sneered, "and if you ever mess with me again after this I swear you'll be under a gravestone in less that 24 hours." I glanced back at Edward, shock on his face, and turned to stride back to my room.

"Bella!" heard him cry in the background, but I didn't turn. I didn't want any pity, especially his pity. I felt the tears fall, then I walked back to my dorm and saw that everyone was where I had left them an hour ago.

"It was Lauren," I leaned back against the door, and sank to the floor, "she got the video and blackmailed me." I sighed, a tear falling, "Edward knows," I whispered pained.

Emmett came over to me and picked me up in his arms. I cried into his chest when he sat back on the bed. I told them the whole story.

"So he knows everything?" Rosalie asked.

"The only thing he doesn't know about is Renesmee, and I pray to god that it stays that was unless my some miracle he doesn't become a player and becomes and actual human being." I sighed, "and besides, he wont want to see me after this."

Alice smiled, "Don't think like that Bella, things make look bad now, but I have a feeling things are about to change."

I caught the knowing glance she threw Rosalie and saw her smile.

"I hope you're right Alice," I sighed, climbing out of Emmett's lap, and sitting beside her, giving her a hug. "I really hope you're right."

……………………

The next morning I decided to go for a run.

I put on my running gear and as I was pulling my hair into a ponytail I walked out the door and locked it behind me.

I walked out to the track and began to run. I didn't see, I felt. I wasn't conscious, I was existing. I wasn't a living thinking person, I was just an existing organism who was in the moment.

I was pushing myself faster when I closed my eyes for only a second and again, ran into Edward Cullen.

I stiffened at his presence and turned to run, but found that I couldn't because two tan strong arms were holding me back.

"Please talk to me," Edward sighed. I felt an unusual bolt of electricity flowing through my arm where his hand touched my shoulder.

"What do you want me to say Edward?" I looked at him head on, squaring my shoulders.

"Was what you said true?" he asked.

I didn't know what part he was talking about, but I nodded my head, because everything that I had ever told him was the truth, other than about hearing his tune on the piano.

He was about to say something when his phone rang. _Oh no,_ I thought, _here we go again._

I heard him talking to Tanya.

"No," he stated firmly. Then there was a long pause, "I said no Tanya, I'm not dating anyone right now! Nor will I be anytime soon," he slammed his phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Something that I've grown to know, means that he's stressed.

"Why didn't you go out with her?" I asked accusingly, "There was nothing to stand in your way."

"Because I didn't want to," he stated simply.

He had a pained expression on his face when he looked at my stitches. He lifted his right hand to brush my hair away from my face. He lightly traced the black stitches, and I saw guilt and worry in his eyes.

"Bella?" he began, "do you think we could be friends?" I stared him down, looking for any sign that would cause me to distrust him. I found nothing but those emerald green eyes that made me melt in a puddle at his feet.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll try."

……………………

And we did. Edward and I for the next few weeks became friends. He came with me to get the stitches removed, and I was glad to see that there was only a faint scar that blended into my tan skin. I was happy, me and Edward were getting along, and he hadn't gone out with a girl since that conversation with Lauren in his hallway.

One day on a Friday, Alice and Rosalie were packing.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curiously.

Alice was jumping with joy and Rosalie was ecstatic.

"Alice and I won a fashion design contest!" she exclaimed, "our dress and shoes are going to be on the next cover of VOGUE!" Rosalie ran to grab her toiletries and throw them in her suitcase.

Alice finished the story, "We won a trip for 4 to Cuba for a weekend!" she cried as she zipped up a third suitcase.

I ran and hugger her and Rosalie. "That's great you guys!" I smiled happily.

Then the door opened and Emmett and Jasper stood in the doorway, sporting shirts, shorts and sunglasses. I laughed at the sight.

"I guess I'll see you guys on Monday," I laughed.

Emmett and Jasper hugged me good-bye.

"I'll see you soon Belly Bear," Emmett teased me.

"See you soon Emmy Bear," I smiled. I ushered them all out the door and closed it behind them.

I quickly opened it up again, "I expect souvenirs!" I called, which earned a laugh from them. I smiled and walked back into my dorm room.

I began to finish working on an essay for English.

10 minutes later, after I finished, I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door to reveal Mike Newton.

_Oh no,_ I groaned internally. Mike had been asking me out for months.

"Hey Bella," he said sheepishly.

"Hi Mike," I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Uhm," he began, "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to grab some dinner tonight?" I sighed.

"Sorry Mike, I can't," I lied, _More like I wont, and never will, _"I have an English paper due Monday," I lied again, it was already done.

"Well, maybe some other time," he smiled. Then he turned and walked away. _That guy is really starting to piss me off,_ I thought as I shut the door.

Right after I shut the door, there was another knock.

I opened the door, "Jeeze Mike! What part of no do you not—" I was cut off by a stunning pair on emerald green eyes.

"Rock Band?" he challenged evilly, holding up the game and gesturing to the X-Box360 he was holding.

I ruled at Rock Band.

"You're on!" I agreed, letting him into the room, challenging him to a night he would never forget. The night he lost Rock Band to Bella Swan.

_This is gonna be fun,_ I thought.

……………………

**I'm being really mean to Bella aren't I?**

**Oh well, the next part is the part you've all been waiting for, Bella and Edward hanging out, and some partial fluff :P**

**Welcome to the weekend of Edward/Bella**

**Part 1 up soon!**

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**Thanks!**

**Hanna**

**P.S. Even though I'm writing this, I'm actually still Team Jacob. I just thought it was a good idea, and you people deserved the chance to read it :)**


	12. The Weekend Part 1

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 12- The Weekend Part 1

**Friday Night**

……………………

After Edward came in, he set up the 360 in the living room with the TV.

"Ever played before?" he asked smugly, connecting the cable to the TV.

I was putting the drums on the support system. "Yeah," I grinned evilly, "prepare to get your ass kicked," I laughed. I went to my closet and pulled out another set of drums and a guitar.

"Are those yours?" he asked wide-eyes.

"No!" I said sarcastically, "I stole them from a store and they belonged to someone else!" I laughed, and Edward joined in.

"Where are your drumsticks?" he asked, looking at the drums.

"I don't use those," I walked over to my suitcase and unzipped the front pocket. I reached into the bottom, and pulled out my set. I tossed one to Edward.

"Modest Mouse!" he exclaimed, "you have signed drumsticks from Modest Mouse!" he stared at the sticks in envy.

"Yup," I smiled, "My dad's best friend used to be the manager," I smiled. "I actually helped write _Float On_," **(A/N I know that this isn't true, but pretend it is :P)**

He was staring at me in awe.

"You done?" I pointed out. He snapped out of it and turned the game on.

I grabbed my drum sticks, and we faced off. I picked _White Wedding._

He went on medium, and I followed suit. By the middle, he was down by 5, 000 points.

"What do I get if I win?" I asked slyly.

"Hmm," he thought, after landing a perfect solo, "I make popcorn for the movie." He said.

"Movie?" I lost it for a second, but picked it back up and just passed him by 1, 000 points.

"Yeah," he smiled, getting 10, 000 points for another drum solo, "I rented a movie for tonight, we have to make the popcorn though." We were at the end of the song.

"You're on," I grinned. I finished the last note, pulling ahead by 4, 000 points.

"Best three of five," he laughed.

"Prepare to lose Cullen," I taunted.

"I don't think so Swan!" his velvet voice was so seductive, I couldn't think for a moment. But I luckily snapped out of it.

And so the night went on.

……………………

I had him beat until the singing round.

I chose _Remembering Sunday_ by All Time Low. **(A/N It isn't on there, but I love that song…Check it out! XD )**

He was watching me intently I closed my eyes and thought of when I sang this song last.

**Flashback**

"_No!" I protested, almost falling over after he pushed me. _Man am I drunk,_ I laughed._

"_C'mon Bella," a velvety voice persuaded in my ear, "You can do it." He pushed me up on stage for karaoke_

"_What song hun?" the manager asked._

"_Remembering Sunday," I said, "by All Time Low."_

**End Flashback**

I closed my eyes and remembered.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past _

_Two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now, into the breeze_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last, like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs_

_She led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

I opened my eyes at this part, and saw by the look on Edwards face that he was remembering. I looked into his emerald green eyes for this next part, willing him to remember it all.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find_

_My calling I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny, these butterflies_

_That fill in his gut_

_Awaken the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

Edward stood up at this point and paused the game. He took the mic from me and let it fall to the ground. He put his warm hands on my shoulders and they trailed down my arms sending electricity running through my veins.

"You remember," I breathed.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't before." He was leaning towards me. My mind was saying _no_ while my body wanted more.

"Edward," I breathed, as his face came closer to mine.

"Bella," he whispered, it was a soft longing breath. He leaned towards me, our lips almost touching.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," I smiled, and danced to the door.

……………………

I couldn't stop thinking about that moment where we were about to kiss.

I cant, I couldn't possibly trust him after seeing what he was. Though he hadn't been dating a.k.a. making out with random girls all the time. I was trying not to think about jumping him then and there because I truly knew it now.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

Again.

I couldn't do that, I would be hurt in the end, and besides, he wouldn't want me. I was just a plain ordinary girl…nothing special.

"What movie did you get?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch, pizza infront of us and popcorn beside it.

"28 weeks later," he grinned. _Oh no,_ I groaned inwardly, and the night of horror began.

I was fine until we got to the part where the husband got infected and was pushing his thumbs into his wife's eyesockets, making them bleed. I screamed and ducked into Edwards side, shaking.

"Shh Bella," he soothed, his velvety voice prominent as he rubbed my back. I was vaguely aware of two warm strong arms lifting me up before he set me on my bed, and I fell asleep.

……………………

I was screaming. My eyes were being torn out of their sockets and I was trying to get away from the thumbs. The horrible thumbs that were causing me so much pain.

"Bella! Wake up! It's okay, it's only a dream!" I was awoken by a smooth velvet voice.

"Edward?" I asked groggily. He chuckled.

"I don't do well with scary movies," I heard his musical laugh once more before he started humming the piano piece he'd played those weeks ago. He was rubbing my back.

Then the heat was gone, I whimpered and reached for the heat. I felt so cold. I held on and pulled the heat towards me. Once I felt the heat engulf me, I fell asleep sighing happily.

……………………

**Aww :) Yay!**

**Did you love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know! Reviews make me write faster! :D**

**Hanna**


	13. The Weekend Part 2

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 13- The Weekend Part 2

……………………

**Saturday Part 1**

……………………

I was engulfed in warmth.

My pillow felt so warm, it was the best pillow ever. But only one thing was strange.

It was moving.

Then I acknowledged a heartbeat and breathing. _Oh, that's why, it's moving._ My mind flashed back to last night.

Edward.

I fought the urge to fly out of the bed and protect myself from him and how much he hurt me.

And then I remembered everything else. I was then aware of the feeling I was having right now.

Love.

I pushed that word down and just snuggled deeper into his chest, and felt something I hadn't in a long time.

I felt whole.

When I felt Edwards arms tighten around me, I smiled and stayed still, not wanting this to end.

I looked up directly into a pair of emerald green eyes.

I blushed and hid my face in his neck. He hugged me closer to his chest and I could feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"Morning Bella," he said in a smooth velvet voice.

I looked up at him, "Morning Eddie."

"Don't call me that," he growled playfully, "I don't like being called that."

"Why not _Eddie?_" I smiled.

"Because whoever calls me that gets tortured," he smiled. We were sitting up now.

"Really?" I grinned, "how so…Eddie?"

I didn't see him lunge.

Suddenly I was pinned under him, and he was tickling me to death. I was laughing and squealing, trying to wriggle free from his fingers.

"Stop…*gasp*…stop…*gasp*…I can't…breathe!" hiccup.

He wasn't stopping, so I did what I used to do to my father when he used to tickle me.

I wrapped my arms and legs around his torso and neck.

That startled him, and that's when I was unexpectedly flipped over and I fell forward on his chest. My lips were inches from his, and I was suddenly very aware of my morning breath. His emerald green eyes were sparkling, and I lowered my gaze.

I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door and leaning up against it. I slid to the floor and put my face in my hands.

_Why was I feeling this way?_

I got up and got into the shower.

I let the hot water run over my back and shoulders, releasing my tense muscles. I was just calming down when I realized that I was spending the whole weekend with Edward.

I jumped out of the shower and pulled a towel around my chest. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to my closet. I grabbed my shorts and ¾ sleeve v-neck shirt. I also hid a thong and lace bra in my clothes and ran back into the bathroom. Then after I got dressed, I had realized where Edward was.

He was singing on Rock Band. I walked to the door frame and hid behind it to listen.

He was singing _The Beatles._

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry_

_Still you don't regret a single day_

_A girl, girl_

Just then I realized something else.

He wasn't playing Rock Band.

"You watch Across the Universe too?" I walked in smiling.

He smiled, "You learn all the words when your sister watched it all the time."

Just then my stomach growled.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," I informed him smiling.

"Let's grab some breakfast then," he smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me out of my dorm.

……………………

I was constantly aware of his hand on mine, continuing to send electric currents throughout my body, but every time I got my hopes up that maybe he did like me, I would look at his beautiful face and gorgeous body, my hopes plummeted, and it felt like I was punched in the gut. There was no way that this beautiful, sexy guy would want an ordinary girl like me. _Besides,_ I kept saying,_ he was still a player, you can't trust him with your heart!_

I was jerked back into reality when a delicious smell hit my nose.

"Mmm," I breathed.

"They have the best pancakes here," Edward told me, gesturing to the sign _Sunset Grill._

We walked in and immediately were greeted by a waitress, a very over friendly waitress who wouldn't look away from Edward.

"Hi," she smiled looking directly at Edward, "my name is Britnea, and I'll be your server this morning." She grabbed a menu, looked—no— glared at me, and then reluctantly grabbed a second one.

She smiled overenthusiastically as Edward and sat us down at a table.

"I'll be back in a minute for your order." I noticed how she said this only to Edward, and this made me growl—yes growl— under my breath.

Once she walked away from Edward stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Bella, did you just growl?" he mused, trying not to laugh.

"No," I lied.

"Are you jealous?" he had a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"No," I lied again, and I picked up my menu to hide my blushing face. I thought I heard a light chuckle, but I couldn't be sure.

"Are you ready to order?" oh no, Britnea's back.

"Yes," Edward said smoothly, "Bella? What would you like?"

"Umm," I saw something that caught my attention, "can I have the buttermilk pancakes with strawberries and a coke?" I looked at Edward, he was smiling.

"Make that double." He didn't look away from my face, causing Britnea to fume at the lack of attention and storm off with our orders.

His face became completely serious, "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"I order that every time I come here, how did you know that?" his curiosity was genuine, I could tell.

"I don't know," I let my head fall embarrassed, "I do vaguely remember talking about it all those years ago at the bar." I hung my head.

"I remember now," he said.

I snapped my head up intently, "It was that song you sang last night. I remember everything now." He sighed.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

I saw he was going to answer, but Britnea came back with our orders.

"Two orders of buttermilk pancakes with strawberries and a coke." She set them down, bending over for Edward so he could clearly see down her shirt. She didn't even look at me when she gave me my food. I had to keep a snarl in my throat.

But his eyes didn't go to her, they just stayed on me, him still smiling.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she said seductively, and I didn't miss that double meaning in her words.

"No," he sounded like he was far away.

After she walked away, I let out a breath that I was holding in which came out as a low growl.

Edward's eyes continued to stare into mine indefinitely. I could read the emotions in his deep green eyes. Sorrow. Sadness. Remorse. Regret…

Love?

I must've read that one wrong

I took a bite of my pancakes and let out a small moan of delight.

"This is so good!" I smiled, taking a sip of coke.

Edward didn't smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly, reaching out to cover his hand with mine.

"No," he sighed clearly pained, "I've hurt you, and I can't even begin to apologize for that." I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Edward," I linked my fingers in his, "I forgave you a long time ago. I don't know if I can fully trust you yet," I saw his expression fall, "but I'm getting there." He lifted his face up and smiled.

I took another bite of pancakes. Once Edward and I were finished eating, Britnea came over with the bill. I reached into my walled to grab some money, but Edward stopped my hands.

"I'll get it," he insisted. I was going to protest, but Edward shot me a look and I held my tongue.

When he got the receipt, he crumpled it up and threw it on the table. I quickly grabbed it and excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I read it:

_ When you're ready to _

_ dump the ugly bitch_

_ call me._

_ Britnea: 905-995-4126 _**(I made this number up, DON'T call it!)**

She was really pretty, way prettier than I was. I was confused about why he would crumple it up and throw it away. Why did he stay with me when he could have her? I wasn't special. I dropped the receipt and went back out to Edward.

"So," he sighed when I climbed into his shiny silver Volvo, "where are we going now?" he flashed me a crooked grin that melted my heart and left me breathless.

"Surprise me," I breathed, unable to say anymore as I sunk back into the leather of the Volvo seats.

……………………

**Yay! What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know! XD**

**260- 270 Reviews- Wednesday**

**270- 280 Reviews- Tuesday**

**280- 290 Reviews- Monday **

**300+ Reviews- Tomorrow**

**Hanna**


	14. The Weekend Part 3

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 14- The Weekend Part 3

**Saturday Part 2**

……………………

The slow purr of the Volvo's engine rang in the background as Edward took me somewhere special.

I recognized the familiar route, going to the school, but we took a right turn into the forest.

"Edward, are you sure you know where you're going?" I was worried about getting lost.

"Yep," he smiled, "I've been here many times before. I know the way off by heart." I watched the window as thousands of trees whizzed past me.

Finally the car slowed down at the end of a dirt path. Edward climbed out and opened my door for me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Not yet Bella," he smiled, "we have to hike awhile that way," he pointed to the right.

"Okay," I sighed, and began to follow his direction. I could faintly see the worn path from Edward's previous trips.

I pulled ahead, and followed the path until I came to a cliff. The only thing that was different, was the ground was higher rather than lower. We were at the bottom of the small cliff, rather than at the top.

Suddenly I felt arms around my waist. They lifted me up so I could grab the top of the cliff. I pulled myself up and over and saw Edward climb up soon after.

"I made a rope ladder," he sighed, "but I guess something happened to it." I laughed and continued to follow the worn in path until I came up to a screen made of leaves.

I ducked under the leaved arch and gasped at the sight of what was in front of me.

There was a meadow. The grass was long and the flowers were gorgeous. There was a small freshwater stream and the faint sound of the running water echoed through the meadow.

"It's so beautiful," I said, astonished.

Edward smiled his crooked grin, "I stumbled upon this meadow years ago when I was younger. I never forgot where it was." His smiled faded and he ran a hand through his already messy bronze hair.

"Edward?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?"

He placed his hand over mine and I felt an electric current pulse through my arm again. "Yeah," he smiled, "I'm okay," he took my hand into his and pulled me farther into the meadow.

We both lay down side by side in the grass. There was my mind who was warning me about how he was dangerous and I shouldn't do this, and my heart that was telling me to go for it.

I looked up at the sky, "Want to play 20 questions?" Edward asked smirking.

"Sure," I laughed, "What's your favourite song?"

He turned his head to me and smiled, "Claire de Lune by Debussy," he smiled and I was shocked. He was mocking me from before.

"But— you— wha—?" he interrupted my stuttering.

"Nu unh," he taunted. "My turn." I groaned inwardly.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Green," I blurted without thinking, then I blushed.

"Can I ask why you're blushing?" he smirked and worked his dazzling eyes on me.

"It's not fair when you do that," I said turning away.

He looked puzzled, "When I do what?"

"Dazzle me like that," I groaned in defeat.

"I dazzle you?" he asked amused.

"Frequently," I sighed angrily.

He smirked, "You didn't answer my question. Why did you blush?"

"It's the colour of your eyes," I sighed. I turned to look at him and our eyes met. The gaze began to intensify and neither one of us could look away. He then looked at my lips and began to lean in, and I closed my eyes.

Then my phone rang.

I quickly pulled away and answered my phone, trying not to show how badly I was blushing.

"Hello?" I was slightly annoyed.

"Hi Mommy!" my daughters voice instantly perked me up.

"Hi Honey! How are you?" I was highly aware of Edward next to me, so I tried to keep the convo as neutral as possible.

"Mommy," she whined, "I miss you! And Aunty Alice, Aunty Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper." I sighed, and my heart ached for her.

"I miss you too, and I'm sure they do too," I smiled at switched the phone to my other ear.

"When are you coming home for Christmas?" she asked hopefully.

"I should be coming back in about one week," I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

"Yay!" she screamed, and I smiled.

"Well, I have to go now okay?" I smiled.

"Okay Mommy, I love you!" I smiled, imagining her face lighting up when she said that.

"Love you too, bye!" I closed my phone and lay back down, I only then noticed how late it really was.

"We should probably get going now shouldn't we?" I stood up and pulled Edward up with me.

"Yeah," he smiled, "who was that on the phone?" he asked curiously.

I thought fast, "My little cousin," I lied smoothly, "we get together every Christmas and she's excited to see me again." We began to walk side by side into the forest.

"So," I sighed, "What're we gonna do for dinner tonight?" I smirked, trying not to laugh.

……………………

When we arrived back at the school Edward parked out front.

"Why are we parking here?" I asked curiously after shutting my door.

"Oh," he closed the door on his side and walked beside me as we made out way inside, "I paid for that spot at the beginning of the year. It's easier to get inside." He smiled the crooked grin that made my heart melt.

I smiled, "Lucky!" I fake pouted. He smiled and stopped walking to turn to me and lift up my chin with his index finger. He then proceeded to trace my lower lip with his thumb lightly, causing me to freeze. I couldn't breath.

"You look so cute when you're trying to be angry," he mused. He was staring at my lips longingly, and that urge to protect myself from another heartbreak came back.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked, and I saw a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't know," he thought, "let's go up to my dorm room for now, I have to take a shower." I immediately had thoughts about a shirtless Edward. _Bad Bella,_ I shouted at myself, _bad thoughts._

"Okay," I smiled as we walked into the building, past the front desk and into the elevator.

……………………

Once we got into his room, it was nothing like I'd expected it to look like.

Everything was neat and tidy. He had a whole shelf of books and an even larger shelf of music. There was so much music I couldn't believe all the CD's he had.

I spotted a familiar case and held it up.

"Debussy?" I smirked. He laughed.

"I have to take a shower now, there's food in the kitchen if you want some," and with that he pulled off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. He smiled at me, grabbing a towel from his closet. I couldn't stop staring at his perfectly muscled back and abs. He laughed and I averted my eyes, blushing.

He walked into the bathroom and I slapped myself mentally. _Are you sure you can trust him?_

I frowned, he'd never be into a girl as ordinary as me. I sighed and walked into his kitchen.

I opened his fridge and found a can of Sprite. I opened it up and walked into his living room.

I almost dropped my pop can at the sight I saw.

There, in the middle of the living room, was a baby grand Gerhard Heintsman. It was black and the most beautiful piano I had ever seen.

I walked over to the piano and set the can down on the coaster that was placed there. I saw a piece of music on the piano. I could see that it was a composition of Edward's.

I began to play the song. I then recognized it as the song that Edward was playing that day, and the night he first hummed it to me in that bed. I continued to play the song and smiled happily. I didn't acknowledge the water from the shower turning off, I was so into the song that I almost jumped out of my skin when Edward sat down to the right of me and began to counter the melody in the Trebel Clef.

The song eventually tapered off, and for the first time I looked at the title.

_Bella's Lullaby_

I was almost shocked to tears when I saw that it was for me.

"I started to make it after I first met you, something about you triggered this melody," he sighed.

I took a deep breath, "You hummed it, came up with it that night at the bar, after…yeah…and you left after that." I looked down at my hands that were now folded in my lap. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I buried my face in his chest. We stayed like that for a long time before his stomach growled. I laughed.

"What?" he asked amused.

"You're hungry," I laughed.

He chuckled, "We better get back to your dorm room then." I shook my head.

"I'm too tired," I sighed nervously, "can we just stay here?" I asked.

I saw Edward smile that breathtaking crooked grin. "Sure," he chuckled.

I smiled, "What are we gonna do for dinner?" I asked.

"I'll make you dinner," he smiled. He then scooped my up bridal style and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, squealing in delight.

He then set me down on the couch gently. I began to breathe harder when I realized what kind of romantic position we were in. His arm was around the small of my back and his other arm was on my upper back, and his face was only inches away from mine.

I turned my face away to the kitchen, and I thought I saw his face fall.

"Need any help?" He took his arms away and shook his head. I couldn't help but miss the heat from them.

"It's alright," he smiled, a forced smile. "I don't really need help." Then after one last long glance at me, he disappeared into the kitchen

……………………

**:( poor Edward…but the chapter I know you all want is coming up next!**

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**300- 310 Reviews- Saturday**

**310- 320 Reviews- Friday**

**320- 330 Reviews- Thursday**

**330- 340 Reviews- Wednesday**

**350+ Reviews- Tuesday**

**Hanna**


	15. The Weekend Part 4

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 15- The Weekend Part 4

**Saturday Part 3**

I stared in awe at all the food in front of me.

There was pizza, pancakes, caesar salad, muffins, waffles, brownies, cucumbers and chocolate cake.

He had made it all in maybe a little over two hours.

I began to dig into all the food. I hadn't eaten so much food since I was pregnant with Renesmee.

Once I was done eating almost everything that was offered to me, I leaned back in my chair, folding my hands over my stomach content. The phrase _fat and happy_ ran through my mind and I chuckled inwardly.

"That must've been the best meal I've ever had," I sighed.

"I'm glad you liked it," he chuckled, velvety voice so alluring.

I finally looked at the time and I was shocked to notice how late it really was, 2:30am.

"Wow," I gasped, "we'd better get to bed." I made my way over to the couch and flopped down, rolling over onto my side and pulling a blanket over me, sighing happily.

"Bella? What're you doing?" my eyes flashed open in surprise and hurt. _Did he not want me here?_

He quickly finished his train of thought, "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch, you can have the bed."

I knew that protesting wouldn't do any good, but I didn't want to steal his bed from him. "Edward, we're friends right?" He nodded, curious to see where this was going.

"Then why don't we both sleep in your bed?" I asked curiously, "I mean, friends do that all the time, right?" he looked happy, but hesitant at the same time.

"You're okay with that?" he questioned, as I stood up and made my way towards his bedroom, while he was at my side.

"Yeah," I sighed, butterflies in my stomach at the fact that he was right beside me, "we slept in the same bed last night, plus, I'd feel bad if I took your bed from you."

He smiled and opened the door to his bedroom. I climbed under the covers, inhaling his sweet scent that I loved so much.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward sighed, climbing onto his side after pulling his shirt off. I quickly slipped off my bra and dropped it on the floor beside me.

"Night Edward," I smiled, "I'm really glad we worked out the problems we had. I'll admit that I had doubts on whether I'd stay here once I knew you were here, but I'm glad that we're friends." I rolled over and hugged him under the covers, very aware of his muscled back. I rested my head on his chest and felt his arms around me.

"I'm glad too Bella," I felt him bury his face in my hair, "I'm glad too."

Tightening my grip on Edward, feeling the warmth of his body against mine, I quickly drifter off into a peaceful dreamless sleep for the second time this weekend.

_**Sunday **_

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

I woke up on something warm. Underneath the surface of what I was lying on was this constant thumping, which was kind of like a lullaby. It almost made me fall asleep again until I realized it was Edward's chest.

I untangled myself from his arms and slipped my bra back on before going back out to the kitchen to make some breakfast for us.

I began to mix pancake batter when my phone rang. I ran to get it so it wouldn't wake Edward up.

"Hello?" I half whispered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hi mommy!" my daughter squealed over the phone.

I looked at the time and was shocked to see that it was 3:30pm. Edward and I slept in late!

"Mommy?" Renesmee brought me out of my deliberation.

"Hi baby," I smiled over the phone, "how's mommy's little angel?" I heard her giggle over the phone.

"I'm good," I began to pour the batter onto the grill, as she went on and on about how her day was, and what she and _grandpa_ were doing.

By the time she was finished retelling her day, I had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and squeezed some fresh orange juice. I then began to clean up.

"I love you honey, but mommy has to go now, I'll see you at Christmas," she said bye and I hung up the phone just as Edward walked in sleepily. His already messy hair looked like a haystack, and I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, yawning as he ran a hand through his bronze hair, his arm muscles rippling under his skin. It was then that I realized, that he didn't have a shirt on, and I inwardly groaned at how distracting it was.

"My little cousin from yesterday in the meadow," I took a seat at one of the two plates of food I had put at the table.

"This looks so good Bella," he smiled as he sat down and picked up his fork and knife, cutting off the first bite of pancakes.

He moaned as he began to chew, "This is so good," he murmured, swallowing and taking another bite.

I felt bad about lying to him, but I knew that it was for the best.

I took a bite of my pancakes and smiled as Edward began shoveling it all down his throat.

At one point I laughed aloud and he glance up at me, cheeks full of food. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, after swallowing.

I was clutching my sides, "You looked like a chipmunk."

Edward swallowed, laughing and grabbed our empty plates, bringing them over to the dishwasher.

I immediately jumped up and walked to the sink, "I'll do it."

"That's okay Bella," he smiled, "you made breakfast, so it's only fair that I clean up."

He saw me hesitate, but he pushed me out of the kitchen before I could protest further. With one last glance at him, I walked out of the kitchen, not being able to see those rippling back muscles any longer.

I went into his living room and sat down at the piano. I ran my fingers along the keys, and began to play a melody that came into my head.

It started out high in the treble clef. Adding some bass, then bringing the melody out while the accompaniment tapered off, and began to settle.

I played like this for five minutes before I ended the song with a long rolling chord.

"That was beautiful Bella," I heard a velvety voice say from behind me.

I smiled, "Thanks," I blushed as I walked over to his couch and sat down next to him, glad that he now had a shirt on. Unfortunately it was tight, and it clung to his muscled chest, so it wasn't that much of a help.

"Bella?" I looked up at him and saw confusion as well as love? In his features.

"Yeah?" I saw his face come closer to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned as I turned to look down.

"Why are you here with me?" I asked, a look of confusion swept over his features.

"I mean," I sighed, "you could have any girl on campus, I mean, you have already. So why are you here hanging with me?" I sighed, and I saw a frown on his face.

"Walk with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Okay," I sighed, "I have to get back to my dorm anyway," I sighed, taking his hand and walked back to my dorm room with him by my side.

……………………

By the time we got back to my dorm room it was 5:30pm and Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper would be home soon, and I hated to admit it, but I never wanted this weekend to end.

"You asked me why I chose to hang with you?" he collapsed on my couch and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"Yeah," I sat next to him, crossing my legs, resting my elbows on my calves and putting my chin in my hands.

"In high school, I got my heart broken and I never settled into a serious relationship because I was scared to get my heart broken again," he sighed.

"But the day I saw you here on campus," he stood up and walked into the other room close to the front door in front of mine and Alice's beds, I stood up and followed him, "There was something so familiar about you, and it killed me that I couldn't remember."

He was almost pulling his hair from the roots, "Then after that fight in the hallway with Lauren, I began to be intrigued by you, and I couldn't forget about you. So I stopped dating a million girls and focused only on you." He walked toward me and held my chin in his thumb and index finger.

He began to lean towards me, but I turned away.

"But you always do that!" he ran both hands through his hair, turning around in a circle, "why do you always turn away from me?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" I nearly screamed at him, and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Edward, I had been crushing on you for years in high school, and you didn't know who I was. So when you slept with me, I thought you had finally noticed me. But you broke my heart and I tried to forget you." _But with Renesmee as a constant reminder, I can't,_ I thought.

"I don't want to get hurt again…" my voice cracked, and a tear fell from my eye, "…not by you," tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward hopelessly.

"What?" I whispered defeated.

"I would never _ever_ hurt you again," he stated sincerely/

"But how can I trust you?" I sobbed, "after everything you've done! Dating a million girls, sleeping with me, then leaving…how can I trust you?"

"Because if I were to break your heart again," he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze, "I would be breaking my own," his emerald eyes scorched, and with that look in his eyes, the brick wall that I had spent years making around my heart, crumbled to the ground, leaving me vulnerable.

He made me look at him, "Bella? Do you still have feelings for me?" his emerald green eyes were boring into mine intensely.

_Of course! I'm in love with you, you idiot!_

"Yes," I managed to choke out.

"That's all I needed to hear," he smiled. He placed a hand on the back of my neck, and pulled my body to his with his other arm, wrapping it around my waist. I brought my arms around his neck and looked down.

Edward leaned in slowly and touched his forehead to mine, tilting it upward. I could see every emotion he was feeling in his emerald green eyes. He leaned in, and his lips were an inch from mine. I leaned in to close the gap, when the most annoying thing happened.

The dorm room door bust open.

……………………

**I'm mean aren't I, about to give you what you want and not giving it to you until later…bwahaha! I'm evil!**

**350-360 Reviews- Monday**

**360-370 Reviews- Sunday**

**370-380 Reviews- Saturday**

**380-390 Reviews- Friday**

**400+ Reviews- Thursday**

**Thank you all so much :) you make me want to write a million chapters ;)**

**Hanna**


	16. Back To Reality

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 16- Back to Reality

Edward and I sprung apart, acting like nothing happened. I didn't even blush because horror was the most dominant emotion I was feeling right now.

Alice stood at the door smiling, "Bella!" she squealed and ran in to hug me.

_Why did she have to come home now? I was about to get the moment I had been waiting for, for months now._ I groaned, but put on a happy face for her.

"Hey Ally! How was Cuba?" I hugged her and shot an annoyed glance at Edward, who was being bombarded by Emmett and Jasper. He threw the same glance at me.

Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward out of the room and I had to refrain from reaching a hand out to grab him as my face fell. Luckily Alice didn't see, but I was soon tipped over onto my bed by Rose.

"We missed you Bella!" Rose smiled, tackling me to the bed. But her hands weren't Edwards, and I missed Edward a lot, more than I wanted to miss him.

"I missed you too," I put on a face enthusiastic grin, "how was Cuba?"

"Oh my god Bella! It was amazing!" Alice immediately launched into a full explanation of everything they'd done.

She told me about surfing, swimming, beach volleyball, and all the shopping she did. I had to laugh at that, only Alice would be spending all of her money shopping in a beautiful place like Cuba.

Rose told me about all of the guys there that Emmett glared at when they stared at her, and Alice laughed, saying that Jasper did the same. I 'oohed' and 'aahed' in the right places, but though I was acknowledging it all, I was somewhere far away.

"Bella?" Rose asked concerned, "are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh?" Alice was looking at me confused, "oh yeah, I just don't feel too well, I'm really tired." I laid down on the bed and rolled onto my side.

"Yeah, me too," Rose said yawning and lay next to me on my bed.

"I think we should call it a night so we can get up for school tomorrow," Alice said, pulling her covers over her small frame and rolling onto her side.

"Me too," I sighed, and pulled my covers out, gesturing for Rose to get under them with me, "just sleep here tonight, it's easier than you going all the way to your room."

Rose smiled and thanked me as we all said goodnight and fell into a sleep.

But rather than mine being dreamless, my dreams were full of Edward.

……………………

I woke up to a pixie jumping on my bed.

"Bella! Get up! We have to get ready for school!" she continued to jump up and down, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Suddenly, I was completely exposed to the cold air, and I rolled over onto my side, getting up.

_Back to reality,_ I groaned, standing up and walking to the closet.

I picked out some dark blue skinny jeans that were low rise. I grabbed a black belt that had white lining and a giant 'B' on the buckle and weaved it through the belt loops. I slipped on some black cowboy boots that had white lining to match the belt. I also pulled on a low cut v-neck white shirt that had a black design in the bottom right corner. Black strands that weaved and spread out with a heart in the middle.

I put on some black eyeliner, exact eyelights mascara, clear lip gloss, and grabbed my backpack. I swung it on my back, grabbed my dorm key, and walked out the door, all in one smooth motion. I was out the door before Alice was, and for that, I was guessing I'd get points when I saw her in English.

I sighed as I thought about what had happened yesterday. Edward and I had almost kissed…I'd almost kissed the guy that had gotten me pregnant, and who had broken my heart. But what he said, and the look in his eyes as he said it, I guess he did care.

I rounded the next corner, and my stomach did a back flip. There was Edward in all his glory, leaning against the wall by the elevator. He was staring right at me, and I was frozen on the spot. How a Greek God like him would ever want someone as plain as me I would never know.

My stomach did back flips as I got closer to him, but once I reached him, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, nervous about seeing him after the almost kiss.

"Hi," I said, smiling breathlessly.

"Hi," he smiled, and I let my emotions show on my face, and I wasn't used to being like this. I then backed away from him realizing how vulnerable I was, I was scared to show it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping my hand after I pulled away.

"I'm not used to feeling this vulnerable," I sighed, "last time I was this vulnerable was when…" I broke off at that last sentence. I didn't want to go there.

Edward's eyes dropped, "I'm really sorry about that Bella," he said sighing, "I wish I hadn't hurt you, it's just that—" he was cut off by the elevator doors opening, and Tanya throwing her arms around his stomach.

"Eddie!" she squealed, "I missed you! Where were you this weekend? Weren't you going to ask me to do something?" she clung to him while he tried to get her off.

"No Tanya, and _don't_ call me Eddie," he snarled, prying her off him and pushing her away.

"But, I thought we had something, don't tell me you're ditching me for this slut!" she snarled, pushing me back into the wall, and my head hitting the metal of the elevator, retriggering the pain from when Felix dropped me on the pavement.

I snarled at her, "You bitch." I walked over to her, placed my foot on her stomach and pushed her back into the wall, hearing the _thump_ as her head hit the wall. "That's for putting posters up and making Edward think it was me." I was about to do more, but I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella! How'd you get out here before I did!" she caught up to me, and took in the sight before her.

A shocked Edward, looking at me in astonishment, Tanya lying on the floor, clutching her head and cowering away from my boot, and me, furious and snarling at Tanya. I knew that this looked bad, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Bella," Alice warned, "she's not worth it, she doesn't deserve your time." I reluctantly lowered my boot as I backed away from Tanya and over to the elevator.

"Come on," I sighed, glancing at Edward, and then Alice, "let's get to class." I took one last glance at Tanya before the three of us disappeared into the elevator.

……………………

Alice never got to ask me about my weekend, though she was constantly bugging me about it. She was asking all sorts of questions, like what Edward and I did, what happened, and why he wasn't dating a million girls like he used to.

"I don't know," I sighed, answering the last one while taking notes in English, "I don't know if he's changed, or not." I sighed, hanging my head in my hands.

"I think he has," she smiled at me, "I'd be able to tell more if you'd tell me what happened on the weekend."

"I don't really feel like talking about it," I sighed, counting the seconds until Music. Three…two…one…_ring!_ I jumped out of my seat, and had to restrain myself from dashing out of the room.

I walked calmly to Music and heard my lullaby coming from the room. I walked into the room and saw Edward at the piano, I smiled.

_Why was I feeling this way?_ I groaned, I shouldn't. I'd just get hurt, and I didn't want that. He was probably just saying what he could so he could eventually date me, then dump me and move onto another girl.

I walked over to the other piano and set my mother's song on the stand. I had finished it awhile ago, but was still putting the finishing touches on it. I let my hands flow over the keys, as I put in crescendo's and diminuendo's as well at trills and rolls. Once I had finished with all of that, I looked up and Edward was smiling at me.

"That was beautiful," he said, sitting down next to me. He began to play a melody in the treble clef, one that I didn't really recognize. I closed my eyes, and thought of an accompaniment in the bass clef. A tune came to me, and I let my hands flow over the keys, adding to the melody.

I was aware of students coming into the classroom, but I didn't care. I just continued to improvise while Edward and I threw each other glances, and continued to play. The teacher then walked in, and I instantly became nervous. The tempo I had increased slightly, but Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly calmed under his touch. I closed my eyes, and continued to play the accompaniment as the music tapered off and we finished the piece in a diminished 7th.

Everyone began to clap, and I blushed. Edward just smiled at me, and I was aware of how close we were sitting. I then glanced at the time just as the bell rang. _Wow, we were doing that for a long time._ Edward just glanced longingly at me as I left the room to go to Math. It hurt me to leave, but I still didn't know if I could fully trust him.

I sat next to Jasper in math as usual, and he sighed annoyed, "Are you going to tell me anything about what happened on the weekend?" I raised my eyebrows, and Jasper answered my unsaid question, "Edward wouldn't tell me and Emmett anything, he just said he was tired, and he fell asleep."

I laughed, "I'm not saying anything, besides, we have to pay attention to the lesson," I smirked and turned to the front.

I could feel the annoyance radiating off Jasper, and when the bell rang, I packed up my stuff, and walked with him to the cafeteria.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie already sitting at the table, and Emmett waved me over.

"Bella Bear! Over here!" he waved vigorously and I laughed at his expression. I grabbed some food and went to sit next to him.

"Why won't Edward tell me what you guys did on the weekend?" he asked, pouting.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" I laughed.

"I already told you Emmett," a velvety voice said smoothly, causing my heart to stutter, "I don't know if what we talked about is something I can tell you."

"Yeah well, we know something that you don't, and Bella told us!" he said evilly, I glared at him horrified. I stomped my cowboy boot on his foot…hard.

"OW!" he screamed, a high pitched scream that should've belonged to a girl. Everyone at the table burst into laughs and we all clutched our sides while Emmett rubbed his foot.

I mouthed, 'Tell him and you're dead,' and gave him my worst death glare before turning back to Edward.

"They're referring to the picture on the posters," I groaned, as he sat next to me.

"I figured," he sighed, taking a bit out of his apple.

Alice danced in then, "BELLA! OMYGDWHVETOGSHPPNNDGEDRSSFRTHCHRSTMSDNCOMRW! ICN'TBLVETHTTHRE'SOLYWKLFTOSCHLBFRECRITMSBRK! YUHVETLTMEDURMKEUPNDLTROSEDOURHAIR!" she began screaming and talking really fast.

(Oh my god! We have to go shopping and get dresses for the Christmas dance tomorrow! I can't believe that there's only a week left of school before Christmas break! You have to let me do your make-up and let Rose do your hair!)

"Alice calm down," I laughed, "of course Rose can do my hair, and you can do my make-up. I'll go shopping with you after school today, and I know the dance is tomorrow. I thought you would have given me more notice, but oh well." I smiled, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward looked at me with weird expressions.

"You understood that?" Edward asked weirdly.

"Yeah," I smiled, taking a bite of pizza, "you get used to it after awhile, I'm surprised you didn't, she is your sister." Edward laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled, and I was caught in his gaze. Neither of us broke the gaze until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Mike behind me, and I sighed.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked, running a hand through my hair annoyed.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow." He looked nervous, but I was just plain annoyed.

"No Mike," _how many times do I have to tell this guy no!_ "I'm not going with a date, I'm going with my friends." I said, gesturing to the Cullen's and Hale's sitting at the table with me.

"Alright," he smiled, "some other time then." But before I could say no, he walked away.

"He just doesn't know the meaning of no," I snarled, and Edward placed his hand over mine.

"Refrain from mauling the granola bar Bella," he laughed, and I unwrapped my fingers to reveal a completely destroyed granola bar.

"Oops," I whispered meekly, and Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the cafeteria. I jumped up from the table and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up Emmett," I laughed, and screamed when he licked my hand.

"Eew!" I screamed holding my hand out in front of me. I wiped my hand on Emmett's shoulder and I saw him stiffen and glare at me.

"I will get you for that Bella!" he said darkly, and I began to run around the cafeteria as Emmett chased me.

Just then I got a really good idea, I saw everyone follow me outside as I ran. I lost Emmett and walked to where I found a hole in the ground awhile ago. It came up maybe two feet over my head, so it was deep enough. I covered it with sticks, as I heard Emmett round the corner.

"I WILL GET YOU BELLA!" he screamed laughing as he chased me. I leapt over the sticks, and saw as he followed me.

"I'm catching up I'm going to—AAAAAH!" he fell in the hole.

I walked back and saw that he was stuck at the bottom, and the whole cafeteria came out to see what was going on. They all burst out laughing when they saw Emmett in the hole.

Just then the bell rang, and I didn't want to be late, so I reached my hand to Emmett and he grabbed it, but instead of me pulling him out, he pulled me in.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you for that," I snarled, kicking him in the shin as he cried out.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice called.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Emmett?" Jasper asked, holding in laughter.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" we whined together, before collapsing in laughter.

……………………

When we got out of the hole, I quickly brushed myself off and ran to biology.

We were watching a movie today, and I was glad that I didn't have to do too much work today. But as soon as the lights went out it seemed like there was an electric current running through me and over to Edward. I had to really restrain myself from touching him. I ended up clenching my hands into fists and holding them to my sides tightly.

When the movie was over, I stretched my hands out in front of me, and I saw Edward do the same.

"That was weird," Edward said laughing, and I joined in.

"I agree," I sighed, and gathered my bag and walked out the door to gym after the bell rung.

I changed in gym quickly and made my way out to see that there were badminton nets set up. I smiled, _I love badminton._

I decided to go solo for this, and took on teams of two all by myself. I won almost all of them, but on the last one, I was tricked. They made it look like they were going for the long one, but really hit the birdie so it only made its way _just _over the net.

I shook hands with them, but quickly made my way out before I could get stopped by any more—

"Bella!" I heard Tyler call.

_Oh no,_ I groaned, _not again._

"Hey Tyler, make it quick, I have to go," I sighed.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No thanks Tyler, I'm not going with a date, I'm going with my friends," I sighed, and Tyler nodded.

"There's always the Valentines dance," he smiled, and walked off before I got the chance to say no.

_Oh well,_ I thought, _Valentine's Day isn't for another few months. _

I walked back to the dorm room, and saw Rose and Alice waiting for me.

"Come on!" Rose and Alice said in unison, before dragging me off to their cars so we could find dresses for tomorrows dance.

……………………

**Thank you all for your reviews! They keep me going, and I love you all for them :)**

**I'm planning on making these next chapters about getting ready for the dance, and going to the dance pretty long :)**

**400-410 Reviews- Wednesday**

**410-420 Reviews- Tuesday**

**420-430 Reviews- Monday**

**430-440 Reviews- Sunday**

**440-450 Reviews Saturday**

**Thank you all so much :)  
**

**Hanna**


	17. Getting Ready

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………………

Chapter 17- Getting Ready

We were at the mall, and it seemed as though we had gone through every store at the mall with no luck at all.

I was getting tired of being dragged to every store, when I spotted the perfect dress.

It was a v-neck dress that came down to the floor. There was a gathering of blue fabric around the bust, and an embellishment in the middle of the belt. The belt and the upper half was a light blue, and the rest of the dress was a dark blue. I loved it instantly.

"This one," I said, fingering the dress, "I want this one," I smiled.

"Go try it on!" Rosalie smiled and pushed me towards the change rooms with the dress. I slipped into it, and it fit like a glove. It flowed away from my body and just passed my knees.

"That looks great on you Bella!" Alice squealed, as I spun around.

"Go take it off so we can pay for it," Rosalie smiled, before running to a rack as I walked back into the change rooms.

When I walked back out, I gasped at the dress that Rosalie was wearing.

It was a red v-neck halter dress, with long rectangles of red sewn together to make a form fitting red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It stopped short of her knees, and the red pumps she was wearing showed off how long her legs were.

"That is a wonderful dress Rosalie, it looks amazing on you!" I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie smiled, "I wanted it as soon as I saw it."

Then Alice came out, in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was a deep green scoop neck floor length mermaid dress. It fit her small form, hugging her curves until it reached her knees, then fanned out in a mermaid tail. The sleeves cut off just after her shoulders, and it looked wonderful on her.

"Wow Alice, that dress looks amazing on you!" Alice twirled and laughed, the dress fit her petite form perfectly, her green pumps unseen under the tail of the dress.

We all paid for our dresses and shoes, and walked back to Alice's car. She drove us back to the dorm room, and I collapsed on the bed, tired from walking around the mall.

"Do we get dinner?" I asked groaning.

"Yep," I heard Alice say giddily, "we're going out to dinner with the guys," I heard Alice rummage around in the closet before throwing the clothes on the bed.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, a little tired.

"Hi Mom!" I heard Renesmee on the other end, and I instantly perked up.

"Hi honey! How are you," I smiled and sat up, Alice and Rosalie coming to sit next to me on the bed, clearly wanting to talk to Renesmee.

"I'm great! I'm excited to see you on Saturday!" I smiled.

"Do you want to talk to Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I miss them!" I heard her jumping up and down.

"Alright, mommy has to have a shower, so talk to Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie until I get out okay?" I asked, putting her on speaker and grabbing a towel.

"Alright, I love you mommy!" I heard her say before she started to talk to Alice and Rosalie. I walked into the bathroom and undressed. I threw my clothes into the hamper and stepped into the shower. I let the water pound on my back as I wet my hair and thought about what had happened yesterday.

I knew I still had strong feelings for Edward, and he wasn't dating other girls. He said that hurting me would hurt him, and he never meant to hurt me. I don't know whether I can trust him or not…

Which brings up Renesmee.

What am I going to do about her? He does deserve to know if he has changed, but I don't know if I can trust him yet…maybe I should wait for awhile, and see how it all plays out before I introduce him to Renesmee. I'll see how I feel after Christmas break.

Once I ran out of hot water after shaving my legs and underarms, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, then put on the clothes Alice set out for me. I pulled on some low rise black flare jeans. I pulled on 2 ½ inch blue pumps, and a blue off the shoulder/spaghetti strap deep v-neck top. The silk ran down my arms and slid on my skin like velvet.

I walked out into the room, and hear Renesmee say that 'grandpa' said she had to go.

"Alright Renesmee, we can't wait to see you again," I heard Alice say happy.

"I can't wait to see you guys either," she said excitedly on the other line.

"I love you baby, mommy will see you this weekend," I smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I love you mommy, bye Aunty Alice, bye Aunty Rosalie!" I heard her pull the phone away from her ear, then pull it back.

"Tell Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper that I say hi, and I miss them," I could almost see her smiling.

"We will," Rosalie laughed, "bye Nessie!"

"Bye!" I heard the phone hang up, and I picked up my own cell phone and hit the _end_ button.

"You miss her don't you?" Alice asked, dissecting the expression on my face.

"Yeah I do," I sighed, sinking onto the bed.

"Come on Bella," Rosalie grabbed my hand with a smile, "I have to do your hair and Alice has to do your makeup," she smiled and I got my first look at what they were wearing.

Rosalie was wearing red flare low rise jeans with black pumps. He hair was done up in a bun, ringlets falling around her face. She had big red hoops in her ears, and she was wearing a form fitting black silk v-neck shirt. The sleeves were flare, and extended over the tips of her fingers, but stopping at her wrist on the inside. She looked beautiful with some black eyeliner, mascara and light lip gloss. She had a red diamond pendant hanging from her neck.

Alice had on dark blue skinny jeans with bright green boots. The boots matched the colour of her ¾ sleeved scoop neck top. Her black spiky hair wasn't in its usual spike, it was actually longer than I thought it was. It fanned out on her back, around 3 inches below her shoulders. Her hair was thick, and her bangs were framing her face. She had in silver hoops and a necklace that had a blue diamond pendant hanging from a silver chain. Her makeup was like Rosalie's, but her eyeliner was a shimmering silvery white.

When they stepped away from me, I barely recognized myself.

My brown hair was hanging down to almost my waist in long waves, my bangs and layers complimenting the shape of my face. I was wearing blue hoops in my first holes, smaller silver hoops in my second holes, and blue studs in my third holes. My chest felt bare because there wasn't a necklace, but I didn't have any necklaces to wear, and I doubt Alice and Rosalie would let me wear one of theirs. My make-up was light, a little lip gloss, eye shadow and mascara.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, "I look great!"

"You always look great Bella," Alice smiled, before getting our wallets and dragging us through the door.

"Hold on guys, I have to get my cell phone," I walked back into the dorm room to get my cell phone when I saw a shiny blue velvet case on the counter of the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and took the box out from under the newspaper and turned it over to see a note.

_Bella,_

_I really enjoyed out weekend together, and I hope you did too._

_I saw this in a shop, and thought you would like it._

_Your 'favourite colour' is green after all :P_

_Edward_

I smiled, and opened up the box, and I gasped.

There was a bright green teardrop diamond hanging in the middle of white diamonds that circled the green diamond. It was on a silver chain, and the green diamond was the exact colour of Edward's eyes. I laughed lightly to myself, and fastened the clasp behind my neck delicately, looking down to admire how wonderful the necklace was.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked back outside closing the door behind me.

"Let's go," I smiled, ignoring their gaping mouths as they stared at the necklace. I grabbed their hands, "Come on," I laughed, before leading them to the elevator before the doors closed.

……………………

We all climbed into Alice's car, and made our way to the restaurant. The same one where I first met the guys…and saw Edward again.

"It's in there," Rosalie pointed out.

"I know!" Alice said annoyed.

"Then explain why you didn't signal to go in there?" Rosalie argued.

That shut Alice up. "Alright, I forgot…again," she turned into the plaza, and pulled up in a parking spot that was close to the front.

Again, we linked arms, me in the middle again, and I still didn't like it.

We all walked inside and found the table that had Emmett and Jasper at it. The only thing that was different than last time, was Edward was there too. My heart sped up at the sight of him, and I broke into an involuntary grin. I immediately dropped my arms and place my hand over the green diamond that he had given me.

'Thank you,' I mouthed to him, smiling.

'You're welcome,' he mouthed back, and my grin only got wider.

We walked over to the chairs and sat down to order. Me in front of Edward, Alice in front of Jasper, and Rosalie in front of Emmett.

"So are you guys ready for Christmas break?" Jasper asked happily.

"Definitely," I smiled, "I can't wait to get back to my dad." _And daughter._

Jasper and Emmett both looked at me, then Edward, and nodded knowing that I wasn't going to mention my daughter.

"Rosalie and I are going to Texas to visit our relatives. Apparently there's a big family get together," he smiled, and Rosalie laughed.

"Edward, Emmett and I are going back home to visit our parents, we miss them a lot," she smiled.

I was about to ask where they were going when our waiter came to take our order.

"Hi, I'm Chris, may I take your order?" he looked at me for this, and wouldn't look away.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a coke please," I smiled, then turned to Alice for her order.

Alice continued to look at the menu, "Make that double," she smiled, giving her menu to him.

Rosalie sighed, "I'm indulging tonight, make that triple," she laughed.

"Quadruple," Emmett laughed, and we looked at Jasper.

"Make that five?" he looked at Edward.

"Six orders of a cheeseburger, fries and a coke," he smiled, but then realized the waiter was still looking at me. I swear I heard him growl under his breath.

"Alright, six orders of the cheeseburger combo," he wrote that down, "is there _anything_ else I can get you?" he looked only at me.

"Nope, just what we _ordered_," I put emphasis on that, and I guess he got the double meaning, because he walked away with a hung head.

I turned back to Alice, "Do you guys still live in Forks?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we never left after high school, even thought Emmett and I went to a different high school than Edward did," she was staring at me curiously, "why?"

"Because maybe we can get together over the winter holidays," I smiled widely, and Alice squealed.

"You mean you still live in Forks?" she asked, and I nodded happily.

"Yay!" she squealed before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I laughed along with her, while we celebrated that we would see each other over the winter break.

"How long do we have off anyway before we have to get back?" I asked.

"Around two weeks, we come back after new years." Alice squealed again, "I still can't believe that you live right where we do! We're going to have so much fun."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile a genuine smile, and I was happy too that I would see him, until a thought passed through my head.

"Alice, I have to go to the bathroom, can you come with me?" Alice nodded, and we walked to the bathroom together.

Once we were inside, I turned to Alice, "What am I going to do about Renesmee?" I nearly yelled, "You guys can't come to my house! Edward can't see her yet, I'm just beginning to trust him." I turned around.

"Does this mean you plan on telling him?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, if things keep progressing the way they are, then I will eventually tell him," I sighed, thinking about what he had said yesterday night, that hurting me would hurt him, "he deserves to know, and I'm learning to trust him."

I saw Alice smile and pull me into a hug, "I have a feeling that this is going to work out Bella," she smiled and hugged me.

"What are we going to do about Renesmee?" I asked again, this time a little more hysterical.

"We just won't go to your house when we hang out," she said, "at least not when Edward is around."

"But I know you guys want to see her," I sighed, "we're going to have to plan a day where when Edward is out, you guys can come and see her."

"I'm sure we'd all like that," she smiled, "but we have a whole week to figure this out, you don't have to worry about it right now. There's a dance tomorrow, we all just have to relax and have fun, it's the last week before break," she smiled, "good things are bound to happen."

"I hope so," I smiled, "I really do."

……………………

When we got back to the table, there was no ignoring the greek god that was sitting in front of me, and I immediately blushed, remembering what was about to happen last night.

"So what did you guys do on the weekend?" Emmett asked, clearly not giving up.

"Nothing," Edward and I chorused in unison. I looked at him.

"Jinx!" we both said.

"Double Jinx!" we said again.

"Triple Jinx!" I said a split second before he did, and laughed triumphant.

"I win!" I laughed, and he mock glared at me.

"Remember what I do to people who call me Eddie?" he smirked, and just for show, I let my face show fake horror.

"No," I said, and he quickly caught onto my little act, "anything but that."

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were all looking at us in pure and utter confusion, so much so, that I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"We're just joking, that was pretty funny when…" I trailed off, remembering when I was on top of him and two inches from his lips.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, "What did you guys do in Cuba?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We've already told you what we did," Alice looked at me with a furrowed brow, "why are you avoiding the subject?" she asked, and Rosalie eyes me skeptically.

I looked to Edward for support, but he just shrugged his shoulders, and didn't know what to say.

"We're not avoiding the subject," I protested, "it's just not something that was important." I told them, then looked to Edward, telling him in my eyes that it _was_ and important weekend for me. And he told me the same thing right back.

"If it wasn't important, then why can't you tell us?" Jasper pried.

"Why do you want to know so much if it's not important?" Edward shot back.

Emmett was about to say something else, but Chris came back with our orders.

"Alright," he sighed, balancing everything as best as he could on his arms, "six orders of burgers and fries," he said, setting them all down in front of each person. A girl behind him was carrying a tray of drinks.

"And here are your cokes," he set them all down, and then looked at me, "is there anything else I can get you?" he continued to pry.

"No," I nearly snarled, and he turned around and walked away.

"So," I asked, putting some ketchup on my burger, then putting the bun on top, "what time are we going to the dance tomorrow?"

……………………

Edward and I wouldn't say what we had done that weekend, and we tried to avoid any question they asked about it. We were going back to our rooms, Alice stalking ahead, mad that she couldn't get any information about it out of me, and Jasper and Emmett going up a floor. Rosalie returned to her room, which left me and Edward standing outside of the elevator.

Alone.

"So we're not going to tell them?" he asked, a hint of pain in his voice.

"I don't think we should," I sighed, "I mean, I don't even know how I feel about last weekend," I stared at the buttons of the elevator and began to trace the circle with the tip of my index finger.

"So you didn't feel anything?" he asked, masking his expression.

"I never said that," I said, and I could see the hope in his voice, "I really enjoyed this weekend, and I'm learning to trust you Edward," I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I see you like your present," he smiled, stepping closer to me and tracing the silver necklace that connected to the diamonds.

"I do," I smiled, trying not to show how my heart and breathing sped up when he did that. I could feel the pressure of his finger, it seemed so light, like it was touching my skin.

"Thank you so much for the necklace Edward," I smiled, and gave him a hug, feeling the warmth of his body as it pressed against mine. His forearms brought my back closer to his torso and I couldn't help but feel that this was _right._ It felt amazing, his warm body against mine, I melted into his embrace and felt his chin on my shoulder. I rested my head in between his shoulder and collarbone and sighed, melting into his embrace.

My phone buzzed.

I sighed unhappily, pulling away, then checked my phone to see that I had gotten a text from Alice.

……………………

**To: **Bella

**From: **Alice

**Message:** where r u? we have school 2morrow, we've got 2 go 2 bed so we're well rested for the dance 2morrow!

……………………

I sighed, unhappy, "I have to get back to my room, Alice wants us to go to bed so we're well rested for the dance tomorrow," I started to walk away, but then turned back, "you're going right?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely," he smiled, and I smiled in return.

"Good," I smiled, before giving him another quick hug, "thanks again for the necklace, it is the exact same colour as your eyes, you were right about that." I smiled, and then pulled away.

"What can I say?" he smirked, "I pay attention to the little things when it comes to people I really care about," he smiled, and my heart beat a little faster. _He cares about me?_ My smile grew wider, and I grew a little bit happier.

"I'll see you tomorrow in music Edward," I smiled and turned away, walking back to my dorm room.

Oh how excited I was for tomorrow.

……………………

**That was my longest chapter for this story so far, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Up next…the school dance! XD**

**I wonder what's going to happen there :O**

**450-460 Reviews- Friday**

**460-470 Reviews- Thursday**

**470-480 Reviews- Wednesday**

**480-490 Reviews- Tuesday**

**500+ Reviews- Monday**

**Help me get to 500, and you'll get the moment you've all been waiting for :)**

**Hanna :D**


	18. The Christmas Dance

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Enjoy! XD**

……………….

Chapter 18- The Christmas Dance

The day went slowly.

I suffered through my first period class. Enjoyed my second period class, because it was with Edward, then talked to Jasper in Math.

When I got to the cafe, I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice waiting for Jasper and I to sit down.

"These classes are killing me," I groaned as I sat down, "I don't know if I can make it through the last two."

"Why Bella? You excited for the dance?" Emmett taunted.

"Yes I am actually," I smiled, "I didn't usually go to dances, because I didn't have anyone to go with. I wasn't the most popular person back at Forks High, I got a lot of slushy's to the face." I sighed, while taking a bite of my pizza.

I saw Edward look down at that, but he wouldn't have remembered me then anyway. At the bar I had gotten a haircut, and it was straightened. I had gotten rid of my glasses because I didn't need them anymore, and my braces were off and I had make-up on. I looked like a completely different person at the bar than I did at school.

He had thrown a couple slushy's in my face, but I took it, and luckily with my glasses, I never got any in my eyes. I'd clean myself off before going to class. I had frizzy hair, glasses braces, and didn't wear make-up in high school.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said pained, his eyes boring into mine.

"It's okay Edward," I smiled, placing my hand over his, "I've gotten over it."

Edward's gaze dropped and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What time are we meeting at the dance?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well we have to get ready," Alice pondered, "so why don't you meet us at our room at around 7:00 so we can get to the dance at 7:15."

"That work's for us," Emmett said, "we have time to eat!"

I laughed, only Emmett would be excited about food.

"Ow!" Emmett screamed, again like a girl when Rosalie hit him over the back of the head. We all laughed in amusement.

"I mean," Emmett tried to correct himself, "I'm so upset because I'm not going to get to see my hot sexy wonderful girlfriend until 7:00," Emmett pouted.

Jasper laughed, "Well, if we aren't going to see our girls for hours," Jasper started, before pulling Alice into his lap, "we better get our fill right now." Jasper rested his chin on Alice's shoulder, and Alice leaned back into his embrace.

But before anything else could happen, the bell rang for Biology.

I gestured to the door with my chin to Edward, and he got up, and we walked together to Biology.

Just then, Jessica came up from behind Edward, "Eddie-poo! Why haven't you asked me to do something? We were supposed to go out last weekend!" I stood frozen in my tracks, _Was I just an excuse to get out of a date?_

"Don't call me that," Edward growled, "and that date was in your head, I broke up with you two weeks ago, and you just refuse to let it go!" he unwrapped her arms from around his waist, and pushed her back from him.

"You and I aren't going out, we never were! So leave me alone!" he nearly growled before turning, grabbing my hand, and dragging me off to Biology.

"Man she gets annoying," he growled, "why can she just leave me alone, as well as her little slut group." I was shocked, he never thought of them that way before.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, walking along with him to Biology, "you didn't think that before."

He turned to me, "Let's just say, someone who I deeply care about has opened up my eyes to how thing really are." His eyes bore into mine when he said that, and my breath began to speed up.

Just then, the warning bell rang, and we hurried into class, still holding hands.

…………….

After another hour of that horrible Biology movie, I hurried off to Gym, wanting to get through it as fast as possible.

Today we were playing badminton again, and I was happy about that. When playing badminton I could really let my reflexes loose, and win almost every game I played one on two.

I stayed by myself, and beat everyone except this one team who pulled the same stunt as another team did last time, but this time, they made me think they were going to hit it short, then they hit it all the way down the court.

"Good game guys," I smiled, before running to the change room to change out of these clothes.

As soon as I got out, Alice and Rose grabbed both of my hands, before dragging me back to the dorm rooms.

We ate pizza quickly before we changed into our dresses that we bought yesterday. Mine a blue v-neck knee length form fitting dress. Rosalie's red, hugging all of her curves, v-neck with an open back, and Alice's a deep green scoop neck mermaid tail dress.

Rosalie had done her hair half up and half down, her hair falling in ringlets. She was wearing red hoop earrings, the red diamond necklace from yesterday, bright red lipstick with thick mascara. Red was definitely her colour.

Alice had her hair down, falling beautifully down her shoulders, with green hoops, the green diamond necklace from yesterday, clear lip gloss and thick eyelashes.

Rosalie did my hair so it was all falling in ringlets down my back. I had bright blue hoops in, as well as smaller blue hoops and blue studs, my blue necklace that Edward had given me, pale blue eyeshadow, pitch black eyelashes and clear lip gloss.

I pulled on my blue heels, Rosalie pulled on her red heels, and Alice pulled on her green heels, before I stood up in front of the mirror and twirled around.

"Thank you guys so much," I smiled, "I look great."

"You always look great Bella," Alice smiled, "it's all about bringing out your natural beauty."

Just then, there was a nock on the door, and Alice went to go answer it.

"You look beautiful Alice," I heard Jasper say, before he kissed her.

"Thanks handsome," she giggled.

I peeked around the corner, and saw that all three guys were dressed in black slacks, and coloured t-shirts.

Jasper was wearing green to match Alice, Emmett was wearing red to match Rosalie.

"Rosalie walked out then to Emmett, and Emmett's jaw dropped. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck before he wrapped his around her waist.

"You look gorgeous Rosalie," Emmett smiled, "again every day, I wonder how you've chosen me." He smiled, and dipped her to the ground, Rosalie squealed in delight before kissing Emmett with all the passion she had.

My eyes finally rested on Edward, with his tousled bronze hair and his piercing green eyes. His sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscled forearms. But it was the colour of his shirt that got me wondering how this had happened.

Alice.

She was the one behind the matching outfits. I looked down at the dress I was wearing, and saw that it matched the colour of Edward's shirt perfectly.

I walked out and Edward's gaze immediately flickered to me. I blushed before walking over to the group. Edward hadn't asked me to the dance, so I think he was respecting my choice to go with the group as friends. That's something I love about Edward, when he shows this side of him, he really is a gentleman.

I walked over to him, and stopped when I was in front of him.

"You look beautiful Bella," he smiled before tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Wherever he touched my skin, it felt like an electric current was pulsing through my body.

"Come on guys," Rose smiled, "we don't want to be late."

We all walked into the elevator, and down to the gym which was decorated with all different decorations revolving around Christmas. There was even a patch of mistletoe in the entrance to the gym after you bought your tickets.

I bought my ticket, and walked in first. We all walked in single file, not wanting to get caught under the mistletoe.

Once we were in the gym, Alice and Rosalie dragged me to the dance floor, where we started dancing enthusiastically.

I laughed at the song that came on, and Alice, Rosalie and I all started dancing around in circles gesturing for one another to pick up the phone.

**Pick Up the Phone**

**By Dragonette**

_Come on Cherry, Cherry  
Your still very young  
And we only just started having fun  
I'm picking through and I choose you, you're so cool  
No need to save yourself for someone else to come_

So we went completely wild  
We kicked over a city street light  
And Saint Thomas was vandalized  
And I'm sorry but I'm not surpri-i-i-i-ised

Pick up the phone  
Pick up the phone  
Congratulations I'm having visions of us  
Breaking everything on our way outta town  
Were going places you've never dreamed of  
Whoa oh whoa oh oh 

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

Oh Cherry, Cherry  
Ill read your fortune  
It says your too serious and such  
But I learned one thing Cherry  
You should understand  
That nothing really matters very much

So we went completely wild  
We were married in the Vegas style  
And our families were scandalized  
Now I'm sorry but I'm not surpri-i-i-i-ised

Pick up the phone  
Pick up the phone  
Congratulations I'm having visions of us  
Breaking everything on our way outta town  
Were going places you've never dreamed of  
Whoa oh whoa oh oh 

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

Yeah we started the fire, it's a good joke  
Pleated it down til it was up in smoke  
So tired of living round it  
Let the fighters drowned it  
And well go down in the books  
Whoa oh

Yeah we started the fire  
And its burnin up (Whoa oh)  
Everywhere around us take a photograph  
But if they ever found us  
They'd have us surrounded so pick up  
You know you gotta pick it up  
Whoa oh oh

Pick it up (Whoa oh oh)  
Cherry pick it up (Whoa oh oh)  
Pick it up oh ooh

Pick up the phone, pick up the phone  
Congratulations I'm having visions of us  
Breaking everything on our way outta town  
Were going places you've never dreamed of  
Whoa oh whoa oh oh 

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh oh_

We all keeled over in laughter after the song was done, and couldn't stop laughing when we saw Emmett act it out with us. He was prancing around, singing to everyone he saw to pick up the phone. It was hilarious.

Then a slow song came on, and I heard someone come up from behind me.

"Hey Bella!" it was Mike. "Do you want to dance?"

"No Mike," I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to dance with you." I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh yes you do," he said forcefully, darkness clouding his features, but then was replaced with a cool expression so fast I didn't know if I had actually seen it.

"No I don't," I said, pulling my arm away from him.

Mike was about to grab my arm again when I heard a velvety voice come from behind me.

"She isn't going to dance with you, because she's dancing to this one with me," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the dance floor.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled at him, placing my arms around his neck as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"No problem," he smiled, and when I listened to the song, I was shocked to hear the lyrics, because they applied to me so much in this situation.

**I Need You To Love Me**

**By Barlow Girl**

_Why? Why are you still here with me?  
Didn't you see what I've done?  
In my shame I want to run,  
And hide myself.  
Yeah, but it's here I see the truth,  
I don't deserve you._

But I need you to love me,  
And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time.  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me

I, I have wasted so much time  
Pushing you away from me.  
I just never saw how you  
Could cherish me.

Cause you're a God who has all things,  
And still you want me.

And I need you to love me,  
And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time.  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Yeah, ye-ea-eah

Your love makes me forget what I have been.  
Your love makes me see who I really am.  
Your love makes me forget what I have been, oh-oh.

And I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to love me, ye-ea-eah!  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to…  
oh oh oh oh eo 

_oh oh oh oh eo_

_oh oh oh oh eo_

_oh oh oh oh eo  
Love me, love me, yah_

While staring into Edward's eyes, I realized something. Barlow Girl was right. He's a god, I've pushed him away for so long, and wasted so much time.

I needed some air first.

"Can you excuse me one second?" I asked him, and he nodded, letting go of my waist.

I walked out the door, and let the cool air wash over my face.

I was tired of running from him, he deserved better, and yet he was after me. I sighed, making my decision only to turn back to go inside and bump into Edward in the doorway to the gym.

"Sorry," I blushed, and Edward smiled, but I soon couldn't see him because we were blinded by the spotlight.

"Looks like we've got our fist couple under the mistletoe," I heard a girl say from the stage. She was smiling at us, and the spotlight brightened.

The whole gym went silent and I turned to Edward, the silence deafening.

I walked closer to him, and his hands came up to cradle my face. He rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone, as I stared straight into his piercing green eyes.

'I need you to love me,' he mouthed, before leaning his face towards mine.

As soon as his lips found mine, it was like a drug, I needed more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, pressing his torso against mine. His hands left my face, and wrapped around my waist, as I kissed him vigorously, showing him all the passion and love that I did feel for him. The electricity that ran through my body when he touched me tripled as it flowed through my whole body, and I didn't want to stop kissing him. But unfortunately I needed air.

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his, both of us breathing heavily.

We were then surrounded by cheers and wolf whistles. I saw Alice smiling, and Rosalie cheering and clapping along with Emmet who was doing wolf whistles and Jasper who was shaking his head at Emmett and clapping. Somehow they knew this would happen.

I broke away from Edward embarrassed and slipped away, racing away from him. I needed to be alone for a minute.

I ran around the corner and ran straight into Mike…again.

"It was getting hot in there, so I thought I'd get you a drink," he smiled, offering me the cup. I accepted the cup, and took a gulp, the strawberry flavored liquid coating my throat and making me feel a bit better.

"Thanks Mike," I smiled, handing him back the cup, but he just threw it in the garbage.

"You're welcome," he smiled, before backing me up against the wall and bringing his mouth down to mine.

Mike was not Edward, he was disgusting, and he tried to force his tongue in my mouth. I brought my hands up to his shoulders and shoved…hard.

"Get away from me Mike," I growled.

"Ah baby, don't be like that," he lured, walking back to me. I punched him in the face, and while he stumbled back, I grabbed his arm, flipped him over my head, and he landed flat on his back on the ground.

I ripped my dress at the sides so I'd have more leg room, and was about to jump on him so he wouldn't get back up when my wrists were grabbed from behind, and they were held in an iron grip.

"So you tell us that you're going with just your friends, then you go and make out with _Cullen_ under the mistletoe? That's hardly nice," Tyler's voice hissed in my ear.

I stomped on his foot, and brought my head back, pushing his nose, in and hearing the satisfying crack as it broke. I turned around and did a side kick in his stomach sending him flying into the wall. I heard Mike behind me, so I did a tornado turning kick, my foot contacting the side of his stomach.

Just then I stumbled, and my mind became fuzzy.

"You feeling it yet?" Mike asked, his voice trying to be seductive.

"It's a drug that allows you to feel everything, while you can do nothing, you're parylized." Tyler sneered, before forcing me against the wall.

"Bella?" I heard Edward calling for me.

I had one second to say something before I couldn't say anything until the drug wore off.

"Edward!" I screamed, before I couldn't do anything, and I dropped to the ground.

Tyler was about to pick me up and press me against the wall, but Edward came into the alley, furious.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, snarling and stalking towards them.

"We did nothing," Mike said, with obvious sarcasm, "she did this to herself."

"Stop being a smart ass you son of a bitch," Edward growled, punching Mike in the face, "what did you do to her?"

"Do you think we're really going to tell you?" Tyler asked, walking towards Edward and leaving me on the ground.

Mike and Tyler walked back towards me and Edward growled, "Get away from her," he said menacingly.

"Or what?" Tyler said turning around. But Edward was right there, and he punched him in the face twice, and kicked him into the wall, his head cracking against the bricks, and causing him to fall to the ground.

Mike jumped on his back, but before he could get his arm around Edward's neck, Edward grabbed Mike's shirt, and pulled him over his head, Mike falling flat on the ground, and the wind getting knocked out of him. Edward punched him in the face, and kicked him in the side before running over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't move.

"She can't answer you," Mike coughed up blood laughing, "She's paralyzed. And why do you care if she's alright, you're just going to get your fill of her, then dump her like every other girl you've _dated._ To you, she's just some girl," he laughed.

Was I just some girl to him? Was he just playing me like every other girl in this school?

"She's not just some girl," Edward said forcefully, towering over Mike, "she's someone I really care about, and you have no right to drug her and treat her like some sex toy!" he growled, kicking Mike again.

"Why do you care, it's not like you love her or anything," Tyler said sarcastically, laughing.

Edward didn't say anything.

_Did he love me? Is that why he wasn't saying anything?_

"You do love her don't you?" Tyler asked incredulously, "wow, _the_ Edward Cullen, actually feeling something for once," Tyler spat out, mocking him. Edward walked up to Tyler and punched him in the face again before coming back over to me, and picking me up, cradling me in his arms carefully.

"Next time you touch my girl, you guys are dead," I could feel the rumble of his chest before he turned and walked away, back to his dorm room, me cradled in his arms.

……………………

**Well, there you go.**

**It's going to be awkward tomorrow, but, oh well, you guys got what you wanted :) and now this story can progress farther :)**

**490- 500 Reviews- Friday**

**500- 510 Reviews- Thursday**

**510- 520 Reviews- Wednesday**

**520- 530 Reviews- Tomorrow**

**Thanks so much everyone! All of your reviews make me smile, and want to jump up and down with joy! XD**

**~Hanna**


	19. Building Trust

**MY DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they all make my day :)**

**And now without further adue….**

**CHAPTER 19 XD**

……………………………

Chapter 19- Building Trust

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning next to something really warm. There were two warm arms around my waist, and my back all the way down to the muscled legs my toes were resting on were warm under the covers.

I sunk deeper into Edward's embrace before turning around and hugging him tight.

I looked up and saw flashes of green under his wacky bronze hair. I lifted my hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, giving me a good look at the pools of green that I had grown to love.

I ran my hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face, and I rested my hand on his cheek, rubbing it with my thumb, earning a smile from him, and I could see the relief in his features.

He clutched me closer, and buried his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms further around his muscled back and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Edward," I hugged him tighter, and I closed my eyes, inhaling his unique scent.

"I was so scared when I saw them in the alley with you," he said, hugging me tighter, "I was so glad when I saw that you were okay. I called the police, and they're in jail for a few weeks."

Just then I remembered what Tyler had asked.

"Edward," I sighed, and pulled back to look in his eyes, "there's something I have to tell you."

He looked at me quizzically, and I looked down, blushing. He tilted my chin up with his finger.

"I was in love with you in high school, and I tried to hard to forget you," I sighed, "and I tried to forget you when you left after we slept together at that bar.

"And then when I saw you here again when I came here, all the feelings I had been repressing, came flooding back to me, and I couldn't stop them.

"I guess what I'm saying Edward," I sighed, nervous, "is that…I'm…" I looked down and he tilted up my chin again.

"I'm in love with you Edward," I said, "and I have been falling for you since I was 15." I looked down embarrassed.

"Bella," his velvety voice was so tender I looked back up at him.

"I have been falling for you ever since the first day we decided to become friends, and I tried to keep my distance so you felt better, I stopped dating a million girls, because there was only one girl that I really wanted to be with…and that was you." He smiled at me, and a wide smile spread out over my face.

I was about to say something else, but Edward cut me off with his lips.

Kissing Edward was nothing like I had ever felt. I would get the feeling in my stomach that you got when dropping really fast on a roller coaster. His lips moved against mine, and a deep heat spread in my lower belly, flowing through my veins, warmth and happiness filling me up to the brim. I kissed Edward passionately, and my fingers tangled in his bronze hair. His arms tightened around my waist, and his tongue traced my lower lip. I gave him access and we continued to kiss until we had to break away, gasping for breath.

"I love you," he said huskily, and when he said that, I was filled to the brim with happiness that couldn't be contained, so I just kissed him again vigorously.

"I love you too," I said breathlessly, and Edward kissed me again, making my thoughts disappear, and making me feel like nothing else in the world existed except Edward.

When I rolled out of bed, I grabbed a shirt of Edward's and some of his boxers then walked into his bathroom.

I washed my face, getting all the make-up off and brushing my hair out with my fingers. I slipped my dress off, and pulled on his boxers. I pulled on his shirt, and used a hair tie to pull the shirt back, and make it hug my curves. I tucked the hair tie and fabric under the shirt and walked back out to Edward's dorm room.

I found him in the kitchen, making breakfast.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his muscled torso and pulling him close to me.

"Hi," I whispered, before he turned around to smile at me. He was shirtless again.

"Do you ever put on a shirt?" I asked, laughing.

He chuckled, and pulled me close, resting his head on my shoulder so I turned my head and rested it on his chest.

"Mmm," I smiled, snuggling closer into the warmth, "on second thought, you're really warm."

He laughed, "You are too," he smiled, before leaning down to kiss me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he put eggs, bacon and toast on a plate and set it down at the table, "first we're going to eat, then we're going back to your room so you can get changed and grab your stuff for school." I rolled my eyes and groaned, _school._

"I don't like school," I pouted as he sat down across from me with his plate of food.

"Well, I'll see you in Music," he smiled, and I took a bite of my bacon.

"I guess so," I smiled, before digging in.

……………….

Once we finished eating, Edward and I walked downstairs back to my dorm room. I snuck in, and hearing that Alice was in the shower, I grabbed some clothes, slipped them on, grabbed my book bag, and slipped back out the door.

"Ready?" he asked, offering his hand. I intertwined my fingers with his, and we swung our hands walking to the elevator.

"Bella?" he asked, bringing our hands up to kiss the back of mine.

"Yeah?" I asked, relishing on the small current that ran through my veins when he held my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly, walking into the elevator with me.

"There's nothing I want more," I smiled before kissing him with all the passion I had in my body.

He walked me to English and I stood across from him at the door.

"I'll see you in music?" I asked. He responded by hooking his thumbs through my belt loops and pulling me close.

"I can't wait," he whispered against my lips before kissing me fiercely.

"I love you," I whispered on his lips, before kissing him one more time and walking in the classroom. I walked to my seat, ignoring the whispers, only to feel my cell vibrate in my pocket.

**To:** Bella

**From: **Edward

**Message:** I love you too 3 :)

P.S. I just lost the game

I groaned and hit my fist on the table, "Dammit Edward! I lose too!"

I heard a course of groans from people in the classroom, and echoes of I lose. Alice walked in, and looked at me curiously.

"What do they mean 'they lose?'" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"They lost the game," I said, and she continued to look confused.

"Huh?" she asked. **(A/N This is a real game, I play it at my school, and I suggest if you don't know it, then ply it with your friends, it's fun to piss them off.)**

"The game is to not think about the game. If you think about not thinking about the game, then you lose. So if someone says, I lose, you think about it, and therefore lose. When you think about the game, then you have to say I lose out loud. Edward texted me saying that he lost, so I had to say it out loud, now everyone here lost too," I explained.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I lose," she smirked, before turning to the teacher who just walked in the room.

"Damn you," I snarled under my breath, and trying to keep a straight face, but seeing the smirk, I just chuckled before taking notes.

………………

I nearly ran to English in anticipation of seeing Edward again. I missed him, and a question that Alice asked got me thinking.

"_When are you going to tell him about Renesmee?"_ she had asked.

I didn't know when I was going to tell him. I knew I would have to, but I wasn't ready yet. I had to build trust with him before I could tell him, because I didn't want to risk losing him again, and having my heart broken.

"I'll tell him after Christmas Break, when my dad brings her up for her birthday, she can meet him then," I murmured under my breath.

That gave me a month to make sure I could trust him, and tell Renesmee that she was going to meet her father. Her birthday was January 20th so I'd ask Charlie to bring her that weekend.

I got to Music, and was so in thought, I didn't notice Edward until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back into his chest. I smiled as he did this, and rested my arms along his.

"Hi," I smiled, leaning back, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hi," he whispered, kissing my neck.

We walked over to the piano, and continued to work on our piece until the bell rung.

I hugged him goodbye and kissed him before walking out the door.

Only to be slammed up against, it and being talked to by a bitch with a nasally voice.

"So you think you can steal my guy?" she sneered, pressing me up against the wall in a horrible attempt to cause me harm.

"He isn't your guy," I sneered, flipping us to I was pressing her against the wall, "he's my boyfriend."

She looked at me in shock, "Not if I have anything to say about it," she choked out.

"Leave me alone," I snarled, before pulling my arm away, and stalking to my next class.

When I got into the caf, I grabbed some food, and walked to the table where Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting.

"Hey guys," I smiled, before sitting down, Jasper sitting next to me.

"Hey," Rose smiled, "what happened last night after you ran out of the gym?" she asked.

I told them about what happened, and Emmett looked murderous.

"I'm going to kill them," he snarled, growling.

"They're in jail for a few weeks Emmett," I sighed, and Alice sank in next to me.

"I lose," I told her before turning back to them.

"I've decided to tell Edward about Renesmee in a month when she comes to visit me for her birthday," I said, and Emmett spit out the water he was drinking.

"What?" he choked.

"He deserves to know," I sighed, "and Renesmee deserves to know who her father is."

I told them all about what happened, and everything that happened in between.

Edward came in and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" he whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

"I'll pick you up from your dorm room at 7:00pm," he smiled, before kissing me tenderly and turning back to the conversation.

………………….

"OW!" I screamed, as Rosalie pulled on another strand of my hair, making it curl.

"Alright Bella, jeeze, I'm done now," she huffed, before stepping back, and letting me get a first look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a knee length black red dress that had a deep v neck. I was wearing the necklace that Edward had given me and my hair was half up, half down. I had on some clear strawberry lip gloss and green eyeshadow. I had on black mascara, and my hoops were green too.

The doorbell rang and I pulled on my silver heels.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, and Rosalie nodded.

"Stunning," she smiled, before Alice went to go open the door.

"Hey Alice," I heard Edward say, and my stomach leapt into m y throat.

"Edward," Alice said protectively, "don't hurt her Edward, or I _will_ choose her over you," she threatened before I walked out, and smiled at him, taking his hand.

"You look stunning," he smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips, "mmm…strawberry," he laughed, and grinned his crooked grin.

I smiled, and stood closer to him, and walked out the door.

He opened the door to his Volvo on the passengers side for me, and I stepped in smiling at him, "Thanks," I smiled.

We drove making conversation, talking about how school was, and our families. But we never talked about high school, and I was grateful for that.

"Edward?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah?" he smiled, looking over at me, green eyes piercing and crooked grin melting my heart.

"I lose," I smiled, and Edward's look darkened.

"I don't like you," he glared, and for one second my heart stopped in horror.

"I love you," he smiled, before kissing me quickly and focusing back on the road.

We pulled up to _La Bella Italiana_ and walked inside. The hostess took one look at Edward and smiled a wide grin, then reluctantly looked at me.

"Table for two?" she looked jealous to say two.

"Yes," Edward took my hand, and we followed her to a table.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, before stalking away, clearly unhappy.

"I hate that," I groaned, glaring after her.

"Hate what?" Edward asked.

"How girls constantly flirt with you," I said, head falling in my hands.

Edward took my hands into his, and he looked at me intently, "You have nothing to worry about. I told you before, if I were to break your heart again, I would be breaking my own."

I looked at him, and saw nothing but pure honesty in his features. I leaned over the table and kissed him, "Thanks," I smiled before sitting back down.

Our server came then, and we ordered our food, then began to talk.

"Do you enjoy living with the Cullen's?" I asked him, resting my chin on my folded hands.

"I do," he smiled, "I was glad that she had taken me in, and I wasn't sent to a foster home," he smiled, "I love living with them, Alice and Emmett are like my brother and sister, and even though by blood they are my cousins, they always felt more like siblings." He said, then looked sad for a second.

"You okay?" I asked, placing my hand over his, and lacing my fingers with his.

"I was just remembering my mother and father," he sighed, then was quiet for a moment, "they would have loved you." He said.

"Bella?" my head snapped up at the tone in his voice.

"Yes Edward?" my stomach did a back flip, because I didn't know what to expect.

"You want to know why I left you that night after we slept together?" he asked, and I nodded in anticipation.

"It was because I had gotten a call from my mother, I could hear the fright in her voice, and I knew something was wrong. So I left and rushed back to the house, where I saw a gun that was pointed at her head, I was tied to a chair because a gun was to my head too. It was then that I had to watch as my family was tortured. I eventually was able to grab my cellphone, and call the police.

"They were arrested, and sentenced to death, and I was adopted by the Cullen's a few days later," he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said, my eyes watering, feeling his pain as I relived my own mother's death, "I know how you feel," I said looking down.

"I know you do," he said, tilting my chin up and wiping away the tears that had formed.

I smiled half heartedly at him before our food was served and we began to eat. We made small conversation as we ate and continued to laugh and chat, smiling.

Just then, I heard a small quartet of cello's start playing in a small dancing circle in the restaurant. I turned to look at the quartet, and when I looked back, Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I looked around, to find him with his hand behind his back, smiling at me.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked smiling, and I nodded, then covered my mouth in happiness when he pulled a pure white rose out from behind his back.

I took the rose, and his arm, and he lead me out to the dance floor.

He placed his arm around my waist firmly and took my hand in his. I placed my other arm on his strong shoulder as he lead me around in a beautiful waltz. Twirling me and smiling, we danced for a long time.

I was about to say something but he dipped me low to the floor and I let out a small shriek of delight.

"Hi," I smiled, and he kissed me, pulling me back up and holding me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, happy that he was so much taller than me.

He held me closer until I saw the time.

"We should get back soon shouldn't we?" I said regretfully.

"We should," he sighed, leading me back to our table where we paid then walked back to the car.

"Do you like children?" I asked him curiously.

"I love children," he smiled, "that's why after this, I want to go to study medicine and go into surgical Pediatrics," he smiled.

"Is that what you're doing now?" I asked him, and he smiled.

"I'm doing music, as well as Biology as you know, I'm studying a lot of things that I have to for prerequisites. What about you?" he asked.

"I love kids," I smiled, "I want to have two one day, maybe three," I smiled.

"Me too," he smiled, and held my hand in his, squeezing it. That was a big load off my chest, and I was so happy that he wasn't some air head that didn't want kids. I lifted his hand up, and turned it on his side, seeing the three faint lines that were supposed to tell you how many kids you were going to have.

We got out of the Volvo, and Edward led me up to my room.

"I had a great time," I smiled, and he pulled me close.

"Me too," he said huskily.

"Thank you so much Edward," I smiled.

"You're welcome Bella," he chuckled before kissing me chastely and pulling away.

"Oh, and Bella?" he smiled playfully.

"Yeah,?" I asked, watching as he leaned in so his lips were almost touching mine, and his hands were on either side of my face, his body pressing into mine.

"I lose," he whispered against my lips before pulling away smirking, leaving me gawking after him.

_DAMMIT!_

……………………..

**I just had to add that last line, sorry if the swearing offends anyone ;) I have toned it down immensely. Sorry for how long it took me to update, I was really busy with school. I hope you like it, and you now know when Bella is going to tell Edward about Renesmee.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Next update at 380 Reviews! :D**

**Thanks again!**

**Hanna**


	20. Coming Home

**OMG! I'm so sorry! **

**I have been so busy, and I have had so much to do that I just didn't have the time to update my stories. I promise that I have an idea where I'm going with this story, and hopefully, you'll get more frequent updates from now on :)**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story…and now**

**CHAPTER 20!**

**P.S. I lose**

**P.P.S. My disclaimer is on my profile**

**P.****P.P.S. I'll update at 625 reviews! :)**

……………

Chapter 20- Going Home

I was so happy that I was going home for the Christmas Break. The Cullen's still lived nearby, and I would get to see Renesmee. I couldn't introduce her to Edward just yet, but I knew that in time, I would, and hopefully he would accept her.

I was packing my things into my suitcase when Alice came bounding in, "You excited for last day of classes? I'm so happy we get out a day early!" she was smiling so much I thought her face would burst.

I laughed, "I'm excited," I zipped my last suitcase closed, "come on, let's get to class," I smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her along the hall with me.

When we got into English, I sighed and took my seat, for once, not happy to be kept inside this classroom. I wanted to get to Music, I felt so much better when I was with Edward.

The minutes ticked by, and the clock never seemed to go any faster.

"A bit anxious there Bella?" Alice taunted, and I glared at her, then turned to my notebook, and began taking notes.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door, but not before hearing Alice mutter 'whipped' under her breath.

I didn't care, I just wanted to see him.

When I got to the classroom, no-one was there yet, and my heart plummeted into my stomach. I dropped my bag behind the piano, before I felt two strong warm arms around my waist, pulling me into the embrace of one green-eyed bronze-haired Adonis.

"Hi," he whispered in my ear, and I smiled, tilting my head back to look into his eyes.

"Hi," I whispered back, before he leaned down to kiss me.

We both sat down at the piano, and began to play the piece we were working on together, happy to be in each other's company. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me in waves of peaceful bliss. I knew I shouldn't get into this relationship too fast, but I loved him, and always have.

When the class was over, he pulled me into a hug, and I inhaled his sweet scent.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing him softly, then parting from him, and walking to Math.

…………………

The rest of the day passed by boringly. I was just excited to go home and see my daughter…the trick would be making sure Edward didn't see her, and getting her to visit the rest of the family.

"What're you thinking about love?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me as we walked into the elevator.

"Just about getting home," I smiled, "I miss my dad."

"I think you should meet my parents when we get there," Edward smiled, dazzling me with his emerald green eyes.

"I don't think they'd like me…" I started, but was cut off by Edward.

"They'll love you," he smiled, "I know they will. They've been wanting to meet you ever since I told them about you in the first place," he smirked.

"You talk about me?" I asked, flattered and happy.

"All the time," he smiled, nuzzling into my neck, "why wouldn't I talk about the woman who stole my heart. They're going to love you Bella, I know they will."

I felt bad, lying to him about Renesmee at that point, but I knew it was for the best. I had to get used to the idea of him being a father to her before I could introduce them.

When the doors to the elevator opened I walked back to my room and saw a parcel on the bed.

_To Bella, :) _It said.

I opened the card first, sitting across from Edward, something about that writing was familiar.

_Hey Bells!_

_I just wanted to let you know that Renesmee is doing well, Charlie has been bringing her down to La Push a lot, and I've been making sure she's alright. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you when you come back for Christmas, I miss my best friend._

_Love,_

_Jake_

_P.S. I think you deserve to know, Charlie told me that James stopped by the other day. I promise if he ever comes near you I will kick his ass all the way to China._

I froze. James was back.

"Bella?" Edward asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Bella?" he shook my shoulders and my head snapped over to his face, looking into his eyes.

"Sorry," I said softly before closing the letter and staring at it.

"Bella, what did it say?" he asked.

"It was from my friend Jake," I began, "he said that James," I winced when I said his name, "is back. And if he ever hurt me he's kick his ass to China."

"Who's James?" he asked, his voice a little harsh.

"He's an ex of mine," I said, my voice shaky, and Edward just pulled me into an embrace.

"If I ever meet him, I will join forces with Jake and kill him," he said, his voice harsh. I placed my arms over his and he immediately relaxed, drawing me closer to his chest.

"You going to open the parcel?" he asked jokingly and I slapped his arm playfully.

I opened the blue wrapping paper to reveal a photo in a frame.

It was taken a few years ago, back when I was just over my pregnancy. It was me, Jake, my dad and Jake's dad, Billy. We were down at La Push beach, and at the time my mother was there. She took the picture and she was holding Renesmee when she did take it. I smiled at the picturesque vibe to it. The sun was setting over the mountains in the background, and the light glistened off the water. Jake was giving me a piggyback and my arms were wrapped securely around his neck, he was bending over a bit because we were laughing to hard. Charlie was laughing at us and Billy was smiling.

At the bottom of the photo it read:

_Something to make sure you remember us when you're gone._

_Jake, Billy and Charlie XO_

I smiled and got up, putting it on my beside table, and stepping back into Edwards embrace.

"They mean a lot to me," I smiled, "I miss them."

"Well, you get to see them in a few hours," I heard a breathless Alice barge in the door, "get your butts in the car now, our planes leave in 2 hours!"

…………………

After loading up into the car, we all drove in Emmett's jeep to the airport. I was on an earlier flight, and in one way I was happy. I could see my daughter, and explain the whole situation to Charlie before the Cullen's got here.

"I'll see you soon," I smiled, hugging Edward and giving his a kiss on the lips.

"I'll miss you," he flashed his crooked grin that made my heart melt.

I hugged Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice before boarding my plane and leaving them all behind.

………………….

"Bella!" I heard my dad shout, and I snapped my head around to look at his smiling face.

He was holding Renesmee and Jacob was with him.

"Mommy!" Renesmee started squirming and Charlie put her down. She ran towards me and jumped up into my arms.

"Hi baby," I smiled into her curls, "mommy missed you," I pulled back to look at her.

"I missed you too," she smiled before hugging me again.

"Hi dad," I smiled walking over to him and hugging him as best as I could with Renesmee in my arms.

"Hi honey," he grinned.

"Renesmee, could you let go of mommy for a second?" Jacob asked her gently.

"Okay," she smiled and I placed her on the floor.

As soon as it was clear Jake ran up to me and picked me up, spinning me around in circles until I begged him to put me down.

"Well hello to you too Jake," I said laughing, hugging him back.

"So, tell me about this Edward," Jake smiled, picking my bags up as we all walked to the car.

"He's my boyfriend," I said, "and Renesmee's father." I added.

"WHAT?" Jake nearly screamed.

"Look, he didn't really remember, he doesn't know about her, and the Cullen's still live here. They're on the plane that left after mine, we're spending the Christmas holidays with them. Once you meet him, you'll see how he's changed." Charlie and Jacob nodded.

"But I'm not ready to tell him about Renesmee yet," I told them, "so when they're over, is it possible Billy or someone could look after her in La Push? Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper know about her and love her, but I'm not ready to tell Edward yet." I explained

"Definitely," Jacob flashed me a white grin that made me laugh.

"Come on," I smiled, "let's go home."

……………….

After I unpacked, I went down the stairs and walked into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch with Renesmee in his lap. They were watching _Spongebob Squarepants _together, I smiled at the sight and grabbed my camera. I took a picture and placed the camera back on the counter.

"Mommy!" Renesmee shouted, and ran over to me, hugging my legs. I picked her up and hugged her to my chest.

"I did miss you sweetie," I whispered in her ear, smoothing down her curly bronze locks. She got my dads hair style and Edward's hair colour.

"You're going to be staying in La Push for awhile Nessie, is that okay with you?" I asked, pulling back to look at her emerald green eyes.

Edward's eyes.

It was amazing how much she looked like Edward.

"Why?" she asked, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

I sighed, and decided to tell her the truth, she was going to know sooner or later anyways.

I walked over to the couch and sat her down on my lap.

"Honey, I met your father again…this time at my school," I began, and she perked up at the mention of her father.

"Do I get to meet him?" she asked smiling.

"Not yet," I told her, "but soon. He still lives here in Forks, but I don't think that now is the right time for you to meet him, I've just began to trust him again. I was thinking that you would be brought to my school on your birthday, and you can meet him then," I smiled, and she mirrored my face.

"Okay mommy," she smiled, resting her head on my chest and snuggling into me, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," I smiled.

"Do I get to see Aunty Alice, Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Jasper?" she asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Yes," I said, stretching out on the sofa with her on top of me, "your father is taking a longer flight, so Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie will be there before him, they're on their way over now. Their plane should've landed half an hour ago." She smiled at this, and I knew she'd be happy to see them again, "you'll see them soon," I added.

"Good," she sighed, before yawning and falling asleep.

………………..

**?POV (Third Person)**

He locked the door of the cottage behind me, and pulled on his jacket. It was cold up north in Alaska, and this was the first place he had met her.

_Her._

Her with the big chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair, muscular build and slight tan, though she was very pale. She was beautiful.

He had met her when she was three months pregnant. He had known at the time, and still wanted to take care of her, loving her and being who she needed was enough for him.

But then she left him.

He knew it would come sooner or later, she always said a name in her sleep that didn't belong to him. She was in love with him, and he no doubt was the father of the baby.

But what she didn't know, was that he knew him from a previous experience, and it was up to him to cause _Edward Cullen _as much misery as he could possibly do.

By this time he was at the airport, ready to travel to where he needed to go. He had a plan, it would take a while for him to plan it out expertly, and make sure there were no flaws, then revenge would be his.

"Where would to like to go sir?" the lady behind the counter asked him, blue eyes behind glasses.

He thought for a minute, wondering where he would go.

"Forks, Washington," he said, and handed the woman his money.

……………..

**Sorry it's so short, I just didn't have much inspiration for this chapter, I had to rewrite it a couple times. The progress should pick up from here, and you should be getting more frequent updates.**

**Exams are coming up for me soon though, and I'll have a lot of work to do, so I'm sorry if I don't post as soon as you'd like.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks :D**

**Hanna**

**P.S. I'll update at 625 reviews! :)**

P.S. I'm so sorry again for the length it took for this chapter!


	21. Arrivals

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..yadda yadda yadda…..**

**I'll update next at 665 if you can give me that :)**

**Again, thank you all for reading this, I think I'm a little over halfway done this story :)**

…

**BPOV**

I heard a knock at the door, and Renesmee eagerly ran to it, knowing that it would be her Aunts and Uncles.

"Yay!" I heard her squeal in delight.

"How's my little niece?" I heard Emmett say, before I turned to watch him picker her up, throw her over his shoulder, and walk into the living room, plopping her down on the chair before tickling her.

"Stop it! Uncle! Uncle!" Emmett laughed, and then pulled away.

"That had a double meaning, he smiled, before Jasper pulled him back and picked up Nessie.

"How's it goin Ness?" he asked smiling. Renesmee grabbed a long lock of his straight hair and twirled it in her fingers.

"I'm great Uncle Jasper," she smiled before dropping his hair.

"Aunty Alice!" she smiled when she saw Alice, and Jasper handed her to his girlfriend.

"Hi honey!" Alice smiled, before hugging Renesmee to her chest tightly.

The reunion went on, and soon enough, we were all sitting in a circle on the floor playing Janga.

It was Nessie's turn and she went to pull a middle piece from the bottom.

"Yay!" she smiled, when she got it out and placed it on top. The Janga tower was really wobbly, and we were all laughing at how much fun we were having.

Just then Emmett came running into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Did I miss my turn yet?" he was smiling and being careless. His socks slipped on the hardwood floor and he went crashing into the Janga tower.

"Ooooow," he whined playfully. Renesmee climbed on top of him and began jumping on his stomach.

"He's bouncy," she laughed, and we all laughed along.

"Can you guys get the little bundle off my stomach?" He asked in mock irritation. Nessie jumped again, but this time I caught her. Just as I pulled her to me my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Edward. I gestured to Nessie to be quiet and she nodded, resting her cheek in the crook of my neck.

"Hey," I smiled, answering the phone.

"Hi love," I could almost hear his smile, "I just landed, I should be at your house in around…half an hour, okay?"

"Alright," I walked to the door, and put Nessie down, gesturing for her to put her shoes on.

"I love you," he said huskily.

"I love you too," I said, my voice low.

"See you soon," he said, before hanging up the phone.

"Come on Nessie, it's time to go visit Jakie," I said, and she smiled at that.

"JAKIE!" she grinned widely, putting her shoes on in a hurry.

I laughed and pulled my shoes on, walking out the door with her.

…..

After I dropped Nessie off, I was walking up to the door one second, and was in Edward's arms the next.

"I missed you," he said in a low velvety voice.

"We've only been apart for 12 hours," I laughed, hugging him closer, feeling his sculpted chest against mine.

"I missed you anyway," he buried his face in my hair and drew me closer. I inhaled his scent and let out a long breath, happy to be in his arms again.

"Come on you two, it's time to eat," I heard Alice say before dragging us inside and into the living room.

We all sat in a circle on my living room floor, eating pizza.

"So are you going to come to our house and meet my parents tomorrow?" Edward asked as I leaned back into his embrace.

"Sure," I said, then I turned to him scared, "what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry Bella," Alice smiled, "they will, I know they will."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, "Never bet against Alice," he laughed, "Emmett learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean by that?" I smiled, looking at Emmett.

"Well…" Rosalie started, but Emmett moved his hand from Rosalie's waist to her mouth.

"Nothing," Emmett said too fast, "nothing happened."

Alice laughed, "Once I bet that I could beat this guy in my old drama class at an arm wrestling competition. I knew he was on steroids, so it just looked like he has muscle when he really didn't. Emmett said that if I could beat him, then he would run around the house outside naked three times, and scream 'I'm a vampire.'" I laughed at that, and Edward's arms wrapped around me more.

"And you won the bet," I said, smiling. "That would've been funny to watch," I chuckled.

We stayed like that for a few more hours before I got tired and dozed off in Edward's arms. I awoke a little while later, being carried up to my room.

I felt Edward lay me down and turn to leave, but I reached out to grab his arm.

"Stay," I mumbled pulling at his sleeve.

I heard him pull his shirt off before he climbed in next to me, enveloping me in the warmth from his arms and body. I sunk into his embrace further before drifting off into a dreamless sleep

….

I bolted out of bed the next morning, nervous to meet Edward's parents.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward was still shirtless stomach flat against the mattress hair hanging in his eyes.

"I'm meeting your parents today Edward," I said fast, rummaging around in my closet, "what if they don't like me? I mean, I'm only ordinary, there's nothing special about me, and…" _and I had their grandchild five years ago._

"They're going to love you," he smiled sleepily, and got up from the bed, tall muscular smiling form. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"And you aren't plain Bella," he smiled, leaning in until his forehead and nose were touching mine, "you are beautiful and wonderful and they are going to love you."

I sighed, and my heart plummeted, "You're too good for me Edward, and they're going to see that…you could do so much better than me."

"There's no way I could do better if you're already the best that's out there," he whispered huskily against my lips, "and if I love you, which I do, then they don't care, they'll just be happy to see me happy."

I sunk into his embrace and he pulled me closer.

"I love you too," I whispered before he closed the gap and met his lips with mine.

….

Before I knew it, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I were climbing out of our cars and walking up to the front door of the Cullen mansion. I mean it was beautiful, big, white and modern style…it was gorgeous.

I walked up the front steps after everyone but Edward had walked inside. Edward placed his hand on my waist and guided me up the steps and to the front door. I took a deep breath before walking through the front doors, only to stop in horror.

The beautiful woman in front of me had flowing caramel hair, a lovely heart shaped face, warm amber eyes and a wonderful smile. She looked genuinely happy to see me. What horrified me was the man standing beside her.

He was tall with kind eyes and wavy blonde hair. He had icy blue eyes and his skin was a bit pale. He had a caring aura about him, he was very handsome. He was obviously Edwards adoptive father, and the woman his adoptive mother.

He was also the man who had delivered Renesmee.

He took one look at my face, and I saw recognition in his eyes, he then saw the horror and fear in my eyes, and instantly kept his mouth shut, giving me a look saying, 'we'll talk later.'

"Bella," the woman smiled, "I'm Esme dear, I'm so happy to finally meet you, Edward has told us so much about you." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug. I hugged her back, but still felt incredibly guilty.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle," he walked over to me and hugged me softly, then whispered in my ear, "come to my office and we'll talk." But he said it caringly, and I instantly relaxed.

"Alright," I whispered before pulling away and stepping back into Edward's arms.

"Edward," Esme smiled, "will you play my favourite song for me?" she looked at him hopefully, and he turned to me.

"Go on," I smiled, "make your mom happy." I kissed him chastely on the lips before he and Esme walked into the other room where the piano obviously was.

"Bella? Would you come up to my office with me?" he asked warmly.

"Okay," I said a bit nervous.

I walked up the stairs with him and we entered through a doorway into a large library-looking office. I instantly liked this place, and I smiled at the feeling this house had for me.

"Carlisle, I didn't know that you were Edward's father…I'm so sorry I mean—" he cu me off.

"She's his isn't she?" he looked at me, and I sat across from him at his desk.

"Yes," I whispered looking down, "it was a one night stand, I was in love with him before, I didn't know you were his father, I would've requested a different doctor had I known. He was a player, and he was drunk and—" he cut me off again.

"Bella, I don't hate you, I'm glad I was the one to deliver my granddaughter, and I know you didn't know," he smiled, "in fact, Esme and I owe you so much. Edward had lost his faith in women, and tried to surround himself with many so he would feel loved. He didn't care about how he treated girls, until he met…well, re-met you." He smiled warmly at me.

"He's changed since the last time we saw him, you have no idea how much, or how much this means to me and Esme…he hasn't played the piano in years since his heart was broken in high school," he trailed off.

"So I couldn't hate you Bella, when you've brought so much back to this family," he then looked puzzled, "have you told him yet?"

"No, I've only told, Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sort of found out…you know, and I'm not sure about Esme…" I trailed off.

"No, Esme doesn't know…do you know when you're going to tell him?" he asked me, blue eyes piercing.

"I was planning on bringing Renesmee to the college for her birthday next month, and telling Edward then…he did say that he wanted kids, so I was so happy, I know he wont be mad…just shocked, and I hope he'll understand why I didn't tell him before…"

"He's an understanding person Bella," he smiled, placing his hand on mine, "underneath it all he's a loving person and he does understand…he's always going to love you, no matter, what. I can see it in his eyes," he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks so much Carlisle," I smiled at him, and he leaned back into this chair.

"Now," he sighed, "do I get to see a picture of my granddaughter?" he smiled.

I pulled a picture out of my wallet and handed it to him.

"She looks so much like you," he smiled.

"More like Edward I think," I laughed.

"She has Edwards featured definitely, but overall how they're arranged, she looks so much like you." He said it softly, and handed the photo back to me.

"Do you think I could tell Esme dear? Would that be alright?" he questioned.

"She deserves to know," I said softly.

"She won't hate you either you know, she wont think any differently."

"I hope so Carlisle, thank you for not hating me," I managed a small smile.

He looked like he was about to say something else before his head snapped up to look at the door.

"Interrogating my girlfriend eh dad?" Edward's velvety voice sounded from the doorway and I instantly smiled at the sound of his voice. Something his dad didn't fail to pick up on.

"Nope, just finding out more about her," he smiled, winking at me. He was pretending he didn't know anything about me…I laughed internally.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Edward and he pulled me in for a long lingering kiss.

"Shall we?" he whispered against my lips.

"Shall we what?" I smiled, giggling.

"Well, to see what we're doing," he said huskily.

"And what's that?"

"Well, that depends," he trailed off, a little bit of fear in his voice.

"On what?" I laughed at his hesitation.

"On Alice," he laughed, before kissing me again, and leading me down the stairs.

….

**Sorry about the long update time, I had so much going on that I really couldn't deal with this right now, but I think I have my inspiration back and I know where I'm going with this. I'm gone for half of this summer, so I'm going to try and get out as many updates as possible by the time I leave to go to a few different places.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and this story :) I love you all, and this past burst of reviews have caused this quick update.**

**Thanks so much! 3**

**:D Hanna :D**


	22. Baseball

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not having updated sooner. I was camping for three weeks, and before that, I just didn't have any time. I also didn't have the drive, but I finally found it in me to update.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews :) you have no idea how much they mean to me and how much they make me smile.**

**Can I get 700? I'd be so happy if I could :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Oh yea, and I don't own twilight yadda yadda yadda :P**

**P.S. CHECK OUT MY NEW ONESHOT! :) It's an Edward Bella Songfic!**

…**..**

Chapter 22- Baseball

Edward and I walked downstairs into the living room, Carlisle right behind us. I smiled at him and saw that he was walking towards Esme. _Probably telling her about Renesmee,_ I thought.

I took one look at everyone and grinned evilly.

They're goin down.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were all dressed up in baseball clothes, sporting bats and gloves. Emmett was back-catcher and Alice had a mitt and ball.

"I see we're playing baseball," I smiled, "great, where's my outfit?"

Alice handed a pile of clothes to me with a mitt on top, "Go get changed and be back here in less than 5, we're taking Emmett's Jeep to the clearing." She shoved a pile of clothes into Edward's hands as well and we raced off to get changed.

Less than five minutes later, I walked back out, pulling my ponytail through the strap at the back of my hat.

"Let's go," Rosalie smiled, before grabbing Emmet's hand and pulling him out the door to the Jeep.

"It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen!" I yelled as I was walking out the door.

"Call me Esme dear," she called back giving me a knowing expression.

'You'll meet her soon,' I mouthed before Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I looked up at the Jeep and as I was thinking about how to get into the Jeep, I felt two warm hands wrap themselves around my waist and lift me into the back seat.

"I could've done that myself you know," I pouted at Edward after he climbed in beside me. He kissed my lower lip and chuckled.

"Well you weren't going to get in anytime soon, so I had to take action," he smirked.

I mock glared at him, before leaning back on my seat and strapping myself in.

We arrived at the clearing, and it was just that. A giant cleared circle of grass where I could see the imprints of previously played games.

"Alright, so," Alice lead us to the bases, "It's Edward, Rosalie and me against Bella, Emmett and Jasper." Typical, putting the couples against eachother.

I turned to Edward and held out my hand in a fist.

"Have fun losing," I smirked at him after I beat his rock with my paper, and I went to first base.

….

"Stop!" I heard Alice shout, and I followed her gaze to the trees, and a cold feeling rushed down my spine.

We had been winning, Emmett with his strength, Jasper with his logic, and me with my speed. But there was something about the way Alice's voice had sounded that brought a sinking feeling to my stomach, and I was scared. I felt Edward's hands wrap around my waist and pull me close to his body, no doubt trying to protect me.

I thought I saw a flash of blonde before an old memory overwhelmed me.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who's Edward?" James has asked me when I came down for breakfast. I had spent awhile in the bathroom last night, morning sickness didn't live up to its name…it was all day._

_I froze on the spot, "Where did you hear that name?"_

"_You said it last night," he said, putting pancakes on the table. I loved this little cottage, I could get away from everything and just take time to focus on what I needed._

"_He's nobody," I said, but my hands fell to my stomach, thinking about the little person growing inside me, and how it was his._

_James' eyes followed my hands, and I could tell he knew what I meant by the gesture._

"_He doesn't deserve you Bella," he nearly growled._

"_He doesn't remember anyway, and I never had a chance with him in the first place," I told James, taking a bite of pancakes._

"_I swear Bella, if I ever find him, I will cause him so much fucking pain he'll be begging me to kill him."_

_And by the look in his eyes, I had no doubt that what he said was true._

_**End Flashback**_

My eyes widened in horror, and I gripped Edward's hands tightly, stepping back.

"Edward we have to go," I turned around, and tried to get the panic-stricken look off my face.

"I'll meet you at the jeep okay?" I saw him nod, before walking to the jeep that was concealed in the trees. The second he was out of sight, I took off where I had seen the blonde.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw him there.

"Hi James," I said scared. I knew I had to clear this up with him, I had left him in the dust.

He still looked the same, a bit older maybe, and heartbroken.

"It's been awhile," he smiled, but I could see the anger hidden in the depths of his eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry it ended that way between us, but I thought I had made it clear that I didn't think of you like that," it was at this comment that his expression darkened.

"Which is why I came back, to give you another chance to change your mind," he began to advance on me.

"James, wha—" he backed me up into a tree, covering my mouth, and my eyes widened in horror.

"I told you once before Bella," he sneered, "that I would cause Edward so much fucking pain that he would be begging me to die. And because you broke my heart all those years ago, I'm going to do the same to you, and now, knowing that you're with him, well…" he grinned evilly.

"It'll be that much easier to fulfill both," he sneered before shoving me to the ground.

He took a step towards me, but that's as far as he got before he was flung into another tree.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Jasper and Alice rush over to me while I saw Rosalie and Emmett walk over to James and push him up against a tree.

"Don't you ever, touch my li'l sis again," Emmett snarled before punching James in the face multiple times. Emmett then proceeded to kick James to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of here, and never come back," Rosalie snarled, and James stood up quickly and ran back into the trees.

Alice picked me up, and I rubbed the back of my head, leaning into Jasper for support.

"Ugh, what is up with me and getting beat up lately?" I groaned, "it shouldn't be this easy for people to hurt me."

"You're only human Bella," Jasper smiled, before wrapping an arm around my waist and walking back to where our cars were parked.

"Bella who was that?" Rosalie asked, concerned. She and Emmett were walking along my other side now.

"That was James, he took care of me when I was pregnant with Renesmee. He's out for revenge on Edward for hurting me, and he's out for revenge on me for not returning his feelings for me," I sighed.

"We won't let him come near you Bella," Alice reassured me.

"I know you won't Alice," I said, fright creeping into my voice, "it doesn't mean he won't find me though."

….

A few days later, I woke up to a pixie jumping on my bed.

"Wake up Bella! Come on! It's Christmas!" she yelled and ripped the blankets off me.

"Okay Alice, I'm up," I groaned, pulling some shorts on and grabbing a bra. I slid it on underneath my shirt and walked down the stairs, only to have my legs hugged by a very small person.

"Hi mommy!" Renesmee said loudly jumping and reaching for me.

"Hi baby," I smiled, picking her up, "Merry Christmas."

"Can we open presents now? Aunty Alice made us wait for you." She pouted at that, and I smiled, kissing her forehead, before putting her down.

"Go find a present and wait for mommy," I laughed as she darted into the living room.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee before turning to Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I asked nervously.

"He's back at our house," she smiled, "he won't be here for another few hours. I woke up early so we could celebrate with your daughter before we went to my house."

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, then walked into the room with the tree.

"Merry Christmas Bells," my dad smiled, giving me a hug.

"Merry Christmas Dad," I smiled.

We watched as Renesmee opened the presents we got her. Barbies, Bratz, some child movies, a few bits of jewellery, and some stuffed animals as well as lots of candy and chocolate.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she ran over to hug me before she kept on bouncing up and down.

"I blame you for her hyperness," I whispered to Alice. The pixie just laughed and called Renesmee over.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart," she smiled, as Renesmee sat on her lap and began to open the small box.

The box opened to reveal a gorgeous ring with three gems on it. In the centre, was a beautiful garnet stone, in the middle of a sapphire and a moonstone.

"It's beautiful, I love it," Renesmee smiled, sliding it onto her right ring finger.

"It's a daughter's pride ring," Alice explained, "it has your birthstone in the middle of your parents'."

"But what'll happen when my hands get bigger?" she asked.

"We'll get it resized."

Renesmee smiled, and hugged Alice tight, before Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came in the front door.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Emmett boomed, before Renesmee ran to him and jumped in his arms.

After a necklace from Rosalie, and an iPod from Jasper, I smiled at the gift I knew was coming next.

Emmett brought out a box with holes poked in it, and Renesmee stared at it curiously. When a muffled 'ruff' came from the box, Renesmee ran and tore off the cover, to be licked vigorously by an adorable baby cockapoo.

"Merry Christmas hun," Emmett laughed as the dog attacked her. Her peals of laughter filled the room and we all couldn't help but join in.

"Alright sweetie, we have to go now, we're going to the Cullen's," I bent down to pick up my daughter and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay, I love you mommy," she whispered next to my ear.

"I love you too, with all my heart." I kissed her cheeks before saying goodbye to my father and the new puppy and getting into my car.

When we got to the Cullen's I went upstairs to wake up Edward.

He was sprawled out on his bed, face to the size, bronze hair messy. He had never looked so sexy to me, and I felt so lucky that he was mine.

I walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. Kissing him softly on his lips, two arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss and rolling so he was hovering above me. I smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I laughed, kissing him one more time.

"Good morning," he said huskily against my lips before capturing them again.

"Christmas time," I chuckled, rolling out from underneath him and going to the door, "hurry your butt up, and put a shirt on," I winked before walking down the stairs.

Once Edward came down we all sat down on the couches with Esme and Carlisle and Alice began to hand out the presents.

Alice got a necklace from Rosalie, some cute shoes from Emmett, obviously with help from Rosalie, multiple shopping gift cards from Jasper, and two travel tickets from Esme and Carlisle. Edward gave her a receipt which showed his purchase for an upgrade to her 9-11 Turbo, and I gave her a gorgeous green dress from her favourite designer.

"Thank you all so much!" she hugged everyone fiercely, before going to sit back down with Jasper.

Jasper got some old war books from Rosalie, knowing that he was interested in the war, an X-box360 from Emmett so they could play, the joined airline tickets from Carlisle and Esme for him and Alice, and a few old movies from Edward that Jasper had been wanting.

I got up from Edwards lap, and pulled a folder out of my purse.

"I remember a conversation that I had with you a little while back," I opened the folder to make sure it was still in there. "You told me that some of your relatives were in the war, and even though you never met him, you were told stories about your great- grandfather who was a major in the civil war back in the mid 1900's. I was able to find this for you."

I handed Jasper the folder, and when he opened it up I saw the look of sock on his face. I had found an old painting of his great grandfather after much searching through the old military records. I knew this meant a lot to him, and I wanted to do something nice for him after all he had done for me.

"Thank you so much Bella," Jasper smiled, standing up to give me a hug. I hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"You're welcome Jasper," I smiled before sitting back down again.

Emmett wasn't hard to please, we all has pitched in and bought him a very expensive video game package. It had a Wii, X-box360, Playstation 3 and a whole bunch of highly rated games for them all. He absolutely loved it, and we had to stop him from running to the other room to hook them all up and start playing.

For Rosalie, we also all pitched in to buy tickets to a fashion show she had been wanting to go to. We were able to get back-stage passes for her and two friends she would want to take. We also pulled some strings, and she would be the guest model at the show.

"Oh my god guys thank you all so much!" she nearly screamed, before hugging us all to death.

For Edward, we all worked very hard, and bought him his very own Black baby Gerhard Heintsman grand piano for his house here. The one in his apartment was only rented because he needed it for school.

"Thank you guys so much," he smiled, hugging everyone.

"I got you something different," I smiled, pulling something out from my purse. I didn't think it was much, but I handed him the CD.

"That melody we were playing in class?" I looked and round recognition in his eyes, "I wrote it down and recorded it. It's on that CD." Edward smiled at me, and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you Bella," he smiled, kissing me once more, "I love you," he whispered.

Then it was time for my gift, and I dreaded gifts.

"Bella, you deserve a long break from all of this school drama. You just deserve a getaway, and we all think so." Alice began.

"So we all pitched in, and bought you two tickets for you and someone else," Rosalie looked pointedly at Edward, and I blushed, "to go to the Galapagos Islands for two weeks in February."

I sat there speechless. You had to be on a waiting list for YEARS in order to get tickets to the Galapagos Islands.

"No way," I breathed, and everyone just smiled wider.

"No fucking way!" I squealed, running over and hugging everyone.

"Thank you all so much," I smiled, then sat back down beside Edward, kissing him lovingly.

"This is also for you," Edward pulled out a CD and handed it to me.

"Listen to it when you feel lonely," he smiled, before kissing me sweetly.

"You guys are the best," I smiled holding the tickets they had given me.

"We're glad you're with us Bella, you've done so much more for us than you know," Esme smiled at me sweetly before walking over and giving me a hug.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," I smiled, walking out of the room with Esme.

"It is I who should be thanking you Bella," Esme sighed, holding the back door open for me as we walked out back.

"You brought my son back to me after I felt I had lost him for so long," she smiled, wiping away a tear.

"He was heartbroken, and you make him whole. He isn't who he was when he left for college. He truly loves you, and don't you forget that," she smiled at me and I hugged her tight.

"You also gave me a granddaughter," she pulled away and stared at me, "even though he doesn't know yet."

"I'm planning to tell him when Renesmee comes down for her birthday in January," I told her honestly.

"When do I get to meet her?" she asked, smiling.

"After Edward knows," I told her, "I don't think it would be fair for everyone to meet her but him. I think we should wait until after he knows.

"I think that would be best too." She hugged me once more before we walked back inside.

…..

I cried when I said goodbye to my father and daughter before I went onto the plane.

"I love you honey," I whispered in her ear, "don't ever forget it."

"I won't mommy," she said, tears flowing down her face, as Jake picked her up and bounced her.

"Bye dad," I hugged him tight.

"Bye Bella," he forced a smile, and I kissed his cheek.

"Love you Jake," I smiled at my best friend and hugged him tight after he passed Renesmee off to my father. "Take care of Renesmee for me."

"I will Bella," he hugged me tighter, "I love you too, we'll miss you, and we hope to see you soon."

"Bye everyone!" I yelled my final goodbye as I boarded the plane and took my seat.

Ignorant to the short blonde hair of the man two rows behind me.

…**.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for such a long wait, I hope it was worth it.**

**AGAIN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC 'I'D LIE!'**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long.**

**Review!**

**- Hanna**


	23. Helping

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**Carmen Connors: I know that it's a bit corny ;) but hey, what can I do, I don't really want to rewrite the story, I don't have enough time for that. And also, I'm 15, and I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying :P**

**Thanks so much guys! :)**

**Come on! Read my other story! I'd Lie! :D pleeeeeeeeeease? :)**

…

Chapter 23 – Helping

…..

Weeks passed after Christmas, and everything went well once we were all back in the swing of things. Edward and I were closer than ever, and Renesmee's birthday was getting closer. I dreaded the day I would have to tell him…what if he was mad that I didn't tell him? What if he got so mad that he left?

"Bella? You okay?" Alice asked concerned, as she pulled some earrings our of a drawer. She and Rosalie were going out to some club, and I didn't really feel like going out tonight. I had homework to do and I just wanted a day at the dorm alone.

"I'm just nervous about Nessie's birthday," I confessed, looking down at the floor, "about what he's going to say."

"He'll understand your reasons Bella," Rosalie said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder, "and he'll love her just as much as we all do."

"I really hope you're right," I sighed.

"We will be," Alice smiled, before opening the door, "come on Rosalie, let's go."

"Don't wait up for us kay?" Rosalie patted my back and I smiled.

"It's only 6:00 Rosalie," I laughed, "I'm going to work on my homework, I won't be waiting up for you, and if I'm up, it's because I have homework that I need to do."

They both smiled at me and laughed lightly before saying goodbye and walking out the door. I laid back on my bed and rolled over, closing my eyes and just relaxing.

I woke up to a knock on my door, and I groggily walked over, not bothering to look through the door hole.

I opened the door to see a very shy and nervous looking Emmett.

"Emmett? You okay?" I asked him concerned. He looked at me, and fidgeted with his hands.

"Uhm…well, Alice and Rosalie are out, so I was going to ask you if you would help me pick out a ring for Rosalie," he stuttered, blushing a bit.

"Emmett," I smiled, "are you—"

"I'm gunna ask her to marry me," he smiled a small smile, showing his adorable dimples. I looked up at the person who had become my big brother these past few months.

"Come on, let's get my car," I smiled, "we're goin to get her an engagement ring."

We hopped in my car, and drove into town, and stopped at Robbins Brothers. It was a small shop where we were, but I had looked in there a few times, just to see the wonderful jewellery.

"This is the best store, but the rings here are very expensive," I warned Emmett.

"I know," he told me, closing his door while walking towards the store, "but my Rosie always deserves the best I can give her."

"Awe Emmett, you are the best big brother ever," I smiled, hugging him with my left arm as I opened the door to the shop and walked in.

There were cases full of lines of rings. It was a small shop, and there was only one worker there. He walked to the door, and locked it behind us.

"Hello, and welcome to Robbins Brothers, if you haven't been here before, then you will know that this is only store policy. This is so you won't walk out of the store with an non-purchased ring, but mostly because we make sure that every customer has our full attention for every purchase." The man smiled at us.

"Thank you very much," Emmett smiled, "I'm here to buy a ring for my girlfriend, and my friend Bella is helping me decide which one to get her."

The man turned to me and shook my hand, "I believe I've seen you in here before haven't I?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled, taking my hand back, "I was curious about your store, so I came in to look once."

"Well let's get started shall we?" he asked, smiling, before leading us to the first case.

….

We had been in the store for an hour, when we finally came across the ring that we knew was for Rosalie.

It was a polished 18kt white gold/18kt Yellow Gold, and platinum band. The bottom split into two on both sides, each of the four new platinum strands suspending the medium sized diamond in the middle, sitting above a soft cornered square. On either side, the four strands were embedded with diamonds.

"This is the one," Emmett said softly, holding the ring delicately in his fingers. "And this is her size too."

"The last one in the store," the salesman said, "and the last one of it's make."

"That makes it more expensive doesn't it?" I asked, paining the cost.

"Yes, this one is the most expensive in the store because it's the last of it's kind. It's $4360.00." He said it dreadingly.

"I'll take it anyway," Emmett said, still looking at the ring.

"Emmett, can you afford it?" I asked concerned.

"I knew from the first date with her I was going to marry Rosalie," Emmett looked at me smiling, "I put money away for years, because I wanted to give her the best ring I could get. I don't have quite enough, but I can use some of the money I've made to compensate for it."

"Rosalie is a lucky girl," I smiled at Emmett and gave him a quick hug.

"So I'll ring up your purchase for you, and would you like to look at the cases we have? They come free with your purchase," he smiled at us.

…..

We were sitting on my dorm room bed.

"When are you thinking of proposing?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do yet, so I wanted to know what you think would be good for me to do. You know Rosalie, and you're a girl, so you can tell me what your ideal situation would be for proposal. The dream fantasy," Emmett laughed. I laughed along with him.

"Well, you should take her out for dinner first," I was still laughing, "and maybe if you were to have the dinner on a warm night on the roof of a restaurant with candles. You could dance with her in the moonlight. Maybe add some roses in there."

Emmett was smiling wider and wider with each suggestion I gave, :Keep going Bella."

"Well, you could ask her what she sees in her future, and then, in the middle of a dance, the talking and conversational romance is left to you," I smiled at him, "you could ask her to marry you."

"That sounds great," Emmett smiled at me, and gave me a hug.

"Have you told anyone else that you're proposing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Jasper knows, it is his sister, and I had to ask him first. I'm going to tell Edward soon, but knowing that Rosalie was going out with Alice tonight, I wanted your help. Thank you for helping me, I truly think that we found the perfect ring for her."

"I do to," I laid back on my bed, "Rosalie likes simple and extravagant. It's really hard to find things like that these days." Emmett laughed at that.

Just then there was a knock on the door, I walked over to find Jasper there.

"Hey Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Uhm…well…" he looked down sheepishly.

"Oh no, not you too?" I laughed. Jasper looked at me weirdly, and I opened the door farther to show Emmett on my bed with his ring box open, looking at it.

"Yeah, I was looking for Emmett," Jasper laughed walking in as I stepped aside. "I need to ask him something."

Jasper sat in front of Emmett on the bed. "I've already asked your parents, but I want to know if it's okay with you if I ask your sister to marry me."

Emmett laughed a booming laugh, "You gave me your consent to ask your sister, it's only fair that I give your consent to ask mine." Emmett pulled Jasper in for a brotherly hug. "And I would be honoured to have you as my brother."

"Can I see the ring you picked for my sister?" Jasper asked, and Emmett handed the box to him. A grin spread over his face.

"She'll love it."

I went to the door and sighed as I pulled my shoes on again.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Emmett asked confused.

I sighed, "This is probably one of the only nights in the near future that _both_ Rosalie and Alice aren't here. I'm guessing that Jasper wants my help on a ring for Alice." Jasper nodded.

"Come on," I smiled, opening the door again, "I saw the most beautiful ring there that would be perfect for Alice. It's a fairly simple polished band, twisted at the top where it meets the diamond. I'm pretty sure there was yellow gold, white gold and some platinum. Alice would absolutely love it. She's more into the simple types compared to Rosalie." Jasper smiled at me, nodding.

And that was the one we bought.

…

I was woken up by Alice stumbling in the door, giggling.

"Belly Belly Bella!" she sang, loudly. I rushed out of bed, and shut the door.

"Shush Alice! You need to be quiet!" I glanced at the clock, and saw it was 1 in the morning.

"Oh Alice, how much did you drink?" I asked, and I saw her facial expression change before the ran to the toilet.

She started crying, and I walked in, sitting beside her, holding her hair back.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's back in her dorm," Alice groaned, "she's okay. We took a taxi home."

"That's good," I sighed, tying her hair back with a ponytail.

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked, giggling.

"What is it Alice?" I asker her, leading her to her bed.

"I had a vision of the future," Alice giggled, "and you were in it?"

I wasn't really buying it, but I decided to play along. "And just what was that of?" I asked.

"You walked into someone's dorm room, I don't know who, but you stormed out again, almost crying." She said softly.

"Really? Huh, well that's cool," I pulled back the covers and sat her down.

"You were holding Renesmee," she told me, before rolling over.

That made me stand still. I was planning on bringing Renesmee here this weekend, for her birthday. It was time to tell Edward about her. If Alice was right, then that would happen when I brought her there that would make me cry.

That made me even more nervous about Edward accepting Renesmee.

…

The next day, I woke up to Alice groaning.

"Oh my god, why did I drink so much last night?" She groaned, clutching her head.

"Because you're an idiot," I sighed, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I'm never drinking again," she groaned, while draining the cup.

'Come on Alice, we have to get ready for school. It's Friday, and I just want to get into class so I don't think about what I have to do tomorrow." I pulled on some jeans, and pulled a white long sleeved shirt over my head, before brushing my hair out, and grabbing my bag.

"Renesmee's coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, my dad's dropping her off with a suitcase of clothes. She's staying the weekend, and I want to get all my homework done today so I don't have any for the weekend." I put a few coats of mascara on and walked to the door.

My hand froze on the handle when Alice asked me, "So you're telling him tomorrow?"

I paused a minute, "He deserves to know, I love him."

I then opened up the door and shut it behind me, walking to the elevators.

…..

When the elevator doors opened, I proceeded to make my way to my first class when two warms hands grabbed my waist, and two strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Good morning beautiful," a low velvety voice slurred from behind me. I placed my arms on top of his, and entwined our fingers.

"Good morning handsome," I smiled before turning around to face a very happy looking Edward. He smiled before his mouth descended onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back, smiling.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"It was because I love you," he said sweetly, glancing up through his eyelashes. He was so adorable.

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing him one more, a long chaste kiss.

"I've got to go now though, I have to get to English," I hugged him close, smelling his sweet scent before pulling away and walking to class.

I rammed into a hard surface when turning the corner and I stumbled back, only to hit another hard surface. I glanced up to see Mike's angry face in front of me, and I turned around to see Tyler behind me.

"We were in jail for weeks Bella," Mike snarled, advancing on me. Tyler grabbed my wrists from behind in an iron grip.

"Well that's too bad for you," my voice didn't waver. This hall was empty now, but in a few minutes it would be full of people. And I could keep these guys talking for a few minutes.

"Do you know what jail is like Bella?" Tyler sneered in my ear, tightening his grip on my wrists.

"No, I don't," I stated simply, I looked around at the ceiling, and saw a video camera. The schools were lined with them to help with fights and theft. This gave me the courage to know that the film would back me up if Tyler and Mike were to go against me. "Because I'm not a fucking idiot to think that I can get away with things that are against the law!"

After saying that, I dug the heel of my boot onto Tyler's foot, hearing a satisfying crunch. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he let go of my wrists. I then proceeded to punch him in the face and shove him back, kicking him in the groin and successfully causing him to roll on the floor.

I turned to Mike, "There are no drugs in my system this time," I growled, "try me."

Mark lunged for me, fist raised. I just grabbed his fist with two hands, opened it up and twisted his thumb back so he was in my control. I then kicked him into a wall with my boot and kicked him in the stomach, but not before breaking his thumb.

"Stay the fuck away from me," I snarled, before picking up my bag that I had dropped in the fight, and walking to my first class.

…..

By the end of the day, I had finished all my work in class, and I was walking back to my dorm. My cell phone rang in my purse, and I flipped it open, seeing it was my dad.

"Hey Bells," my dad sounded happy.

"Hi dad, are you bringing Nessie up tomorrow?" I asked, pulling my boots off and throwing my book on the floor next to my bed.

"Yes I am hun, but are you sure that it's a good time to tell Edward about her?" he asked concerned.

"He's her father, and I love him…" I sighed, "he deserves to know. Tomorrow's better than never."

"I guess," he sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm not going to dad, Edward loves me, and he'll accept her," I faked being happy to my dad, because I was really nervous. I didn't know that he would accept her, it was possible that he could just dump me and I would suffer the heart break all over again.

"Alright Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." I could basically see him smiling.

"I love you dad," I told him, lying back on my bed.

"I love you too Bells," he said softly, before I heard the click of the phone hanging up.

I sighed, rolling over onto my side. I looked over onto Alice's bed to see a note left there. I opened it.

_Bella,_

_Jasper's taking me out for dinner tonight. We're staying out at a hotel afterwards. I'll be there tomorrow for Nessie's birthday. We all can't wait to see her again._

_Love you!_

_Alice_

I smiled at her letter, and refolded it, putting it in the desk drawer. My head snapped up when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open it.

"Hello love," Edward smiled, walking into the room with me. I kissed him softly before locking the door again. I wasn't taking any more chances with Mike and Tyler back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, and we laughed when we fell back against the bed.

I kissed him softly before pulling away and looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, tilting my chin up so I would look at him.

"Mike and Tyler are out of jail." I said simply.

I saw his jaw harden when I mentioned their names, and the flowing green in his eyes turned hard and cold.

"And how do you know that?" he seethed through his teeth.

"Because I had to fight them in the hall today when they threatened me," I whispered.

"They _what?_" Edward nearly raged, standing up and taking a step to the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the bed.

"I took care of them Edward, I'm fine," I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

".Fine," I emphasized.

"I just can't help but think what would have happened to you that night if I hadn't come after you," he said low, cradling my face in his hand.

"You did get there though, that was the point." I rubbed my thumbs over his cheeks, and his free hand covered my own.

"I love you Bella, more than I can tell you," I said, closing his eyes and looking down.

"And I love you Edward," I whispered before bringing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

We leaned back on the bed, him hovering over me. I bent my right knee so it was beside his hip, and I gripped at his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. A warm heat was building up in my lower abdomen as Edward deepened the kiss, tickling the roof of my mouth with the tip of his tongue. I shuddered and pressed my torso closer to his, annoyed with how much space was between us.

I pulled back and stripped my shirt off, kissing him as I threw it on the floor. I grasped at the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, running my hands down his muscled torso. I undid his belt, and pulled down his jeans, throwing them across the room. Edward rolled us so we were on our sides, and he reached for my pant loops, pulling me closer to him.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" he asked, panting, "because I don't want to push you."

I just pulled him back in, and unzipped my pants myself before he rolled over on top of me again, as I reached for the elastic line of his boxers.

…..

**OOOH! :P **

**So, what do you think? Let me know!**

**Can I get, 730 reviews? That would really make my day :)**

**- Hanna**


	24. Betrayal

**Thank you all so much :) you make me feel confident in my writing. I haven't had time recently, but here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda, anything but my story line.**

**Thanksss! **

**P.S. READ MY OTHER STORY *****_**I'd Lie.*** **_**I'd like some more feedback :D**

…**.**

**BPOV**

I was cold when I woke up.

I opened my eyes, to see that nobody was there. I immediately covered myself and sat up in bed, clutching the sheets to my chest. A tear almost fell from my eye before I saw the corner of a white card sticking out from beneath the pillow next to me.

_My lovely Bella,_

_I am so sorry to leave you after such a special night. Come to my room later today, I have things that need finishing that I had remembered when I woke up this morning._

_I love you,_

_Edward._

I brushed away the tear that had threatened to fall, and tucking the sheet around me tighter, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a deep breath, and let it out, dropping the sheet and stepping into the shower. My mind kept drifting back to last night and a wide smile crossed my face as I began to wash my hair.

Now I just hope he won't hate me for lying about Renesmee.

I washed everywhere, scrubbing my body with soap until I felt really clean. I smiled to myself, I'd find out what Rosalie and Alice said today. They should be here in an hour or so…

I stepped out of the shower, and dressed in some baggy sweats, a slightly baggy t-shirt that I pulled back to show my figure and tied it with a hair tie. I towel dried my hair and messed it, running my fingers through it in wet long ringlets. I pushed them back and opened up the door, to see Alice and Rosalie, sitting on my dishevelled bed, and looking at my clothes strewn all over the floor.

Shit.

"Hi guys," I tried not to sound nervous, "what's up?"

"Bella, I'm going to be blunt with you," Alice said, "why are there clothes everywhere?"

I laughed nervously, "Well, uh…"

"OH MY GOD SHE SLEPT WITH EDWARD!" Rosalie jumped up and pointed at me. I blushed fiercely and looked down.

"No I didn't," I denied it.

"Oh my god Bella you did!" Alice sounded surprised, but when I looked up, I saw a grin on her face. She ran to me and hugged me, Rosalie right behind her.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Alice laughed, and I smiled.

"So how was it?" Rosalie asked, suddenly intent, and I laughed.

"Oh my god, it was _amazing_!" I laughed, and twirled around, flopping back on the bed.

"So where is he?" Alice asked.

"He had some errands to run, which is good, considering Renesmee will b—" I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door up to see my father holding Renesmee.

"Mommy!" she reached out for me and I took her into my arms.

"Hi baby!" I kissed her forehead, and held her to me, "happy birthday!"

"Thanks mommy!" she hugged me tightly around my neck before looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"Aunty Alice! Aunty Rosalie!" she squirmed, so I put her down, and she ran to them.

"Thanks for bringing her dad," I smiled at him, kissing his cheek after giving him a hug.

"No problem Bells, are you sure you're ready to tell him about her?" he rested his hand on my shoulder. I placed mine on top of his.

"I'm sure, he deserves to know," I smiled, "she is his daughter."

"Alright, I'll be back to pick her up tomorrow, have a good weekend honey," he kissed me on the cheek once more before he turned and walked back down the hall.

"Nessie, why don't you go into the living room for a few minutes, you can watch TV," I smiled down at her and she began jumping up and down.

"Okay!" and she sped off into the living room. I sat down on Alice's bed and stared at Alice and Rosalie. They looked at me puzzled.

"What?" they both asked, and I just looked at them harder. A smile creeped over their faces and I let a smile break out on mine.

Both at the same time held out their left hands, the rings that I helped Emmett and Jasper pick out settled on their ring fingers. A full smile broke out across my face and I hugged them both.

"How did you know?" Alice asked, and I guess from the way I was looking at them expectantly she knew I already knew.

I smiled, "I helped Emmett and Jasper pick out the rings."

"You did a great job," Alice smiled.

Rosalie smiled dreamily, "Emmett took me out to dinner, we were on the roof of a restaurant, and we were dancing…

_**Flashback RPOV**_

He led me out onto a rooftop of the restaurant, and led me to the table, where there was red wine, steak, potatoes and a salad.

"Oh Emmett," I smiled and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Anything for you my Rosie," he smiled, pulling out my chair for me. He sat down across from me, and music was playing softly as we began to eat.

After awhile, the song changed, and Emmett got up and held out his hand to me.

"Care to dance my lady?" he smiled at me, showing his dimples, and I got butterflies in my stomach, just like every time I looked at him.

I giggled and smiled at him, taking his hand, as he led me to a rug on the roof, and we began dancing.

"What brought this romantic side on Emmett?" I smiled at him, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and began twirling me.

"I felt like planning something really nice for you Rose," he smiled sheepishly, "I love you and you deserve better than I can really offer you."

I caught his gaze with mine, "You are too good for me Emmett, you deserve better than me, so don't stand there and tell me that I don't deserve you. I love you Emmett and that's never going to change." I reached up and kissed him on the mouth. His lips moved with mine, and both hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer. I tightened my grip around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

He broke away and kissed me chastely, moving away, and back to the table. He pulled out a red rose from the bouquet and brought it over to me. I thought I saw a sparkle, but maybe it was just my imagination. He cradled the rose in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the stalk.

"A red rose symbolises love," he says, looking at the flower, "and that is what I have for you Rose. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you, and I will love you for as long as you'll have me. You are the one good thing that has stayed consistent in my life, and I don't know what I would ever do without you." I was getting butterflies in my stomach and he handed me the rose.

I smiled and wiped a tear away as I closed my eyes and smelled it. I brought my other hand up to cradle it, but it met something cold and hard.

I looked down to see a ring. The most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I fingered it, a little confused, and looked up to see Emmett staring at me sheepishly.

"Rose," he took a step toward me and slid the ring off, getting down on one knee, "I promise to love you for as long as I live, and I'll be there for you as long as you'll have me. Will you marry me?" tears came to my eyes, and they rolled down my cheeks as I smiled.

"Yes," I whispered smiling, "yes…_yes_..YES!" I started jumping and he slid the ring on my finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me and swinging me around in circles.

"Till death do us part," I whispered against his lips, before being pulled into an embrance so passionate, I couldn't stand up any longer.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh my god Rose, that is so romantic," I smiled at her, and hugged her close.

"Thanks Bella," she smiled, then looked at Alice, "tell her your story!"

Alice smiled, "Alright, Jasper took me out late after dinner to our own special place that we found so many years ago…

_**Flashback APOV**_

"Do you remember the first time we found this place?" Jasper asked me, blue eyes twinkling in delight as he led me into our field. It was lined all around with beautiful white, red tipped roses.

"I do," I smiled, "this was where I fully knew I was in love with you."

"And I you," Jasper smiled at me, his southern accent taking a toal in his voice. I loved it when he did that, I thought it was sexy.

He hadn't shaved, and he was all stubbly. I found that even more attractive on him, I had to control the urge to jump his bones as we lay down in the grass. I rested my head on his chest and drew funny designs on his stomach, before looking up at the stars.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Alice," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed a bit and looked up at him, "I love you Jasper." I kissed him sweetly before resting back on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"I have to show you something," he smiled, before sitting up, and grabbing my hands, pulling me to my feet. He took me farther into the forest, until we were climbing up a hill, I saw a small lookout at the end, where you could see the whole field.

It was still light out, and my eyes widened in shock as I saw the pattern that was in the roses.

'ALICE WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

I looked up at him, and he smiled at me, then got down on one knee.

"This is the place where I first fell head over heels for you Alice, and this is the place where I am now asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. I will love you to the end, will you marry me?" the southern drawl was prominent in his voice, and I knew that happened when he was swept with real emotion.

"Of course I will!" I jumped up and down smiling as he raised and drew me in for a kiss.

"Forever and always my Alice," he whispered.

_**End Flashback**_

"Aweeee!" I hugged Alice tight.

Just then, the men that we spoke of, walked in the door. Emmett boomed.

"WHERE IS MY NIECE!" he smiled widely, and Renesmee came running from the livingroom.

"Uncle Emmy!" she yelled, running and jumping into his arms.

"Hey Ness," he smiled, "how are ya?"

"I'm good." She smiled, then turned to Jasper.

"Hi Uncle Jazzy," she reached for him, and he hugged her tight, resting her on his hip.

"What've you been up to li'l lady?" he smiled, his accent creeping into his voice.

"It's my birthday!" she cried.

"Well happy birthday to you!" Jasper smiled and put her down.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo," Emmett ruffled her long locks.

I looked at the time on the stove and I sighed.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked.

"I'm nervous about telling Edward. I told myself I'd go up to tell him at 1:00." I gestured to the clock that said 12:00.

"We've still got a good hour," Jasper tried to comfort me and I sighed.

"Who wants lunch?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing bread, butter, cheese and some baloney slices.

"Me!" Nessie and Emmett said at the same time. Emmet ran to Nessie, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the kitchen as she laughed hysterically.

"Put me down!" she laughed, and Emmett plopped her down at the table. I smiled at them, they were the perfect pair.

I finished making some sandwiches, and piled them up on a tray, cutting them into triangles for everyone. I grabbed some cucumber out of the fridge and began cutting that up on a cutting board, sliding it into a bowl and spooning some Caesar salad dressing into a bowl. I grabbed a triangle and began munching down, not really that hungry.

Rosalie leaned back into Emmett's embrace, both of them munching on a sandwich. She was playing with her ring. Alice was in a similar position. Renesmee was totally oblivious, she took some food and went back into the living room to watch more TV.

I looked at my daughter, and saw innocence. Sometimes I wish I was small again so I could have those same carefree days again, where I didn't have to worry about things, like my boyfriend getting mad at me for not telling him that he has a daughter.

Oh well. Too late now.

Before I knew it, I was looking at the time, and it was quarter to one.

"Alright guys," I walked back into the kitchen, "I'm going up to Edward's now. Wish me luck." I took a deep breath, and they all smiled at me.

"It's going to be fine Bella," Jasper smiled at me, and rubbed my back. I smiled at him, and walked back to Renesmee.

"Honey?" She looked up at me.

"Would you like to go meet your father?" I asked.

A wide smile spread across her face, and she stood up grabbing my hand. I squeezed her small one, and we walked out of the dorm room, shutting it behind us.

….

I took a deep breath and walked out of the elevator, holding Renesmee's hand. I walked over to Edward's door and saw it was open a crack.

Weird.

I opened the door and walked in, Renesmee behind me, when I heard something in the living room.

"Come here baby," I heard Lauren slur, and I chose that point to walk through the kitchen and look into the living room.

Lauren was sitting on top of Edward's piano, her legs wrapped around his hips. His hands were on hers and her lips were on his.

"Son of a bitch," I snarled, letting go of Renesmee's hand and pulling Edward away, punching Lauren in the face.

"Get the_ fuck_ out of here you bitch," I snarled, punching her nose in and hearing a satisfying crunch under my fist.

She ran out of the room crying, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward reach out to me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled.

"You've been two-timing me?" I snarled.

"No Bella! She kissed me!"

"Like I'm going to fall for that line, that's the oldest one in the book," I turned to him, and I saw hurt on his face.

"Is this what you do to all girls? You sleep with them, then move on to the next one? Was that what I was? Someone who you chased until she agreed to sleep with you?" I was screaming at him, and I heard a small sob in the kitchen.

"No!" I heard him protest, but tears blinded my eyes and I walked back into the kitchen and picked up Renesmee, clutching her to my chest.

"Then why was she in here? Why were you kissing her?" I growled, rubbing Renesmee's hair. Edward was staring at her.

"Thanks for cheating on me Edward," I said sarcastically, "and making me think I could be loved." I cradled Renesmee to me and I walked out his from door.

"Bella wait! Let me explain!" I turned around.

"There's nothing to explain! I know what I saw!" I went to turn.

"Who is she?" he yelled.

I turned to him and glared, "You've ruined any chance you've ever had at being a father to this girl Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I snarled.

His eyes widened, "She's my…"

"Yes Edward," I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes, "she's your daughter. She's 6 years old today." I turned around, and clutching her to my chest, I walked to the elevator letting the tears flow.

…..

**Sorry, I had to do that. It adds to the plot.**

**Can I get 760 reviews? That would make me so happy :)**

**~Hanna**


	25. Broken

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

**At You-Know-You-Love Me: **Kay, so I know I ask for reviews, but it's just because I'd like feedback, on what I could do better, or on how people think the story is progressing. But for that, fine. I won't ask for reviews in the next few chapters. I know some scenes are corny, but who really cares? Sometimes they're fun to read :P

And thanks, I don't think that I'm that good of a writer, but it's always nice to hear :)

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, you know I don't own anything, blah blah blah.**

**Here ya goooo! :)**

…**..**

**BPOV**

I got into the elevator and put Renesmee down, trying to compose myself.

"Honey, I'm sorry for breaking down, and I'm sorry you had to see me act that way, and say those things. Are you okay?" I looked down at her and she nodded, concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay mommy?" she asked innocently.

"I'm okay," I forced a smile, and took her hand, walking back to my dorm room when the doors opened.

"When we walked inside, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walked in the room. I let go of Renesmee's hand, pushed her towards the living room, and managed a smile before I ran to the bathroom and broke down completely.

I locked the door behind me and sat down on the toilet seat, my head in my hands. I pulled at my hair and turned on all the water, making as much noise as I could before I started screaming.

How could he do this to me? After all I'd told him, after all we'd been through? I should've known better, why did Alice and Rosalie encourage me if they knew what he was like?

I guess I was just another girl he played, and I thought he loved me. What a good actor.

He could make millions in movies.

I stripped off all my clothes and got in the shower, pulling at my hair as the water pounded down on my face.

I should never have trusted him in the first place. I should never have fallen for him back in Forks, I should never have slept with him.

I'm such a fucking idiot.

I sunk to my knees and hung my head down, crying, and I could practically feel my heart breaking.

I was so tuned out, I didn't hear the banging.

"BELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" I heard Alice screaming, and what I could bet was Emmett pounding on the door, trying to get it to open.

I turned off the shower and pulled out a clean towel from the wardrobe. I wrapped it around myself, shut off the tap and pulled a baggy sleeveless shirt over my head, and some black shorts. I opened the door to face everyone, my face most likely tearstained.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I caught him making out with Lauren on his piano. He used the 'she kissed me' excuse." I tried to pull myself together, but all of that melted away when Jasper came over and hugged me.

"Nessie can't see me like this," I sobbed into his chest, "I need someone to take her to the park near here. I don't…I….I can't…" I couldn't form words. Jasper just rubbed my back.

"I'll kill him," I heard Alice snarl.

"Don't bother," I sniffed, "he's not worth it."

Just then there was a banging on my dorm room door.

"Bella! I swear I didn't kiss her!" I heard Edward's muffled voice from the other side of the door, "she kissed me!"

"How should I believe you?" I yelled, "with your back story, why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I love you Bella, and that will never change!" he yelled.

Emmett then went to the door and opened it.

"Back off Edward," he snarled, "she'll talk to you when she's damn well ready to talk to you." He then slammed the door in hid face.

….

I woke up the next morning to a small body wrapped around my larger frame. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and pulled her up so her arms were around my neck.

"I'm going home today aren't I?" she asked, and I nodded against her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you mommy," she said sadly.

"I'm so very sorry about your birthday Nessie, that shouldn't have happened, and mommy shouldn't have been out of control like that." I sighed.

"It's okay mommy, he hurt you, and you can't hold it in." she ran her fingers through my hair, playing with the strands.

"I wish I didn't have to go," she trailed off.

"I wish you didn't either, but mommy has school tomorrow," I pulled her to me, kissing her forehead, "but I'll see you in a few weeks. Okay?"

She nodded before climbing out of bed and getting dressed in the change of clothes that I had for her in my closet.

It didn't feel like much later, that my dad was at the door, coming to pick her up.

"How'd it go?" he asked, smiling, but when he saw the look on my face, it vanished.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now dad, okay?" I told him, picking Nessie up.

"Alright honey, just let me know when you will," I nodded at him, and kissed Nessie's forehead before setting her down.

"Bye Mommy!" she smiled, and I faked one back.

"Love you sweetie," was the last thing I said, before she walked down the hall, and I shut the door behind them.

….

I dreaded school the next day. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to see Lauren, and I didn't want to face anybody today.

But I reluctantly got out of bed again, and went to my first class.

English wasn't bad. I paid attention, finishing assignments, reading chapters, answering questions. I was pretty much on auto pilot. I didn't want to deal with this.

I was temped to skip music, but I walked there anyway. My head up and I ignored everyone as I walked to the piano.

I began to improvise, staying in the minor keys rather than my usual major. I started out sweet, then slowly drifted towards anger at the end. By the end I was pounding out diminished chords, and runs down in the very bass.

I heard clapping behind me when I finished, but I ducked my head, ignoring the tuft of bronze hair I saw as I rushed out of the room, bell ringing through the school. I was pushed out, only to be shoved against the wall by Lauren.

"You think you can get away with hitting me bitch?" she sneered, "I took your man away from you, what do you have to say to that?"

"I have to say," I sneered, "that you are a bathetic little slut who will do anything to get with guys because nobody will ever love you for who you really are."

I was met by a punch to the face, and my head snapped back, slamming against the wall, re-opening the sealed wound from my encounter with Laurent's gang. I laughed evilly, and low.

"That all you got bitch?" I spat out at her, and was met with another punch.

"Why aren't you fighting back you coward?" she kicked me in the stomach.

"I don't have fight in me today Lauren," I growled, "so I suggest you get all of it out of your system before my fight comes back."

Before I knew it she was pulled off me, and I was being guided to the bathroom.

"Why did you let her do that to you Bella?" Rosalie said softly, grabbing some toilet paper, wetting it, and pressing it against the blood on my face.

"I don't know," I looked down, "I don't have it in me today to fight."

Rosalie hugged me gently, and wrapped a strip of her white shirt around my arm where a loose tile on the wall had sliced it open.

"You need to go to the nurse," she said, after snapping my nose back, and pressing toilet paper under my nose.

When the bleeding had stopped, I stretched my body out fully, only feeling minor pain in my limbs. "I'm fine, I'll go." The only thing that really hurt was my arm.

I walked out of the bathroom after hugging Rosalie again, picked up my bag where I left it, and walked to math. I knew I'd have to talk to Jasper, and that wasn't going to go down too well.

"Oh my god Bella, what happened?" he asked concerned as I came to sit down in my seat.

"I didn't have it in me to fight Lauren today, so I took what she gave me, and maybe now she'll leave me alone," I sighed and looked down at the desk.

….

The rest of the day wasn't eventful. And neither was the rest of that week, or the month for that matter.

Every day, I would get something from Edward, be it a text, and letter, or a gift, swearing that he didn't do anything wrong. Trying to prove that he loved me.

Everyone had isolated themselves from him, and even when I told them not to, they refused.

My arm had healed, with only minimal pain when the severed nerves had pressure placed on them. I was able to do everything I loved again, and life was starting to look up for me.

I was still angry, sad and hurt whenever I remembered Edward, heard his name, or saw him in the hall. He was never with any girl, he always looked dishevelled, and he looked depressed all the time. Maybe he was suffering like I was.

I opened up my computer and saw an email from Jacob.

_I heard about what happened Bells, and I was thinking that you should come down to La Push for a week to spend some time in the garage with me. You know, like rehab so you feel a little bit better._

_You always said I was 'your sun.' So let your sun heal your wounds._

_Love you Bells,_

_Jacob_

I smiled at his letter, and quickly replied.

_That sounds nice Jacob, I'd love to come and stay with you for a week. I'm ahead in my work for awhile, so I guess I could take this week off and go to La Push. Look for times and get back to me. I have to go to bed now, I'm too tired to stay up._

_Love you too,_

_Bella._

I closed my laptop, put it on the bedside table, and promptly fell asleep.

…

"Bella!" I heard Jacob's voice over the roar of the other passengers. I saw his tall face over most of the crowd, and pushed through and ran to him.

I dropped my bags and jumped into his arms, his warm ones enveloping me. Jacob was my best friend, and I never really saw him as anything but. The best thing about him, was that when I was with him, I always felt whole, and not broken.

We drove to La Push, and he took my bags inside.

"Nice to see you again Bella," Billy smiled from his ramp. Billy was Jacob's father, and he had lost his leg function shortly after Jacob's mom had died.

"Nice to see you too Billy," I smiled and walked towards Jacob's small shop. _I wonder what he's working on now._

I pulled open a door to his shop, and slipped inside.

It looked just like it did when I had seen it last. A small cabin, lined with tools, and full of half assembled vehicles and engines. The familiar smell brought back old memories, and I sighed in contentment as I flopped down on his green couch, closing my eyes.

"Bella?" Jacob entered the shop, and his voice was soft.

"Hey Jake," I smiled, sinking deeper into the couch.

"Your dad mentioned that telling Edward didn't go so well," he sat down next to me, and when I heard _his_ name, I flinched.

Jacob gathered me into his arms and I leaned back onto his chest, closing my eyes as I felt his warmth. This was what I loved about Jacob, how he was my best friend, and we could do things like this.

So I told him the story, every bit of it, starting from when I got to the high school, to the e-mail he sent me. When I got to the hard parts, he squeezed me tighter, but I didn't let any tears fall. I was done shedding tears for Edward Cullen.

"You deserve better than him Bella, and you'll find the person you're looking for soon," I looked up, and saw the grin spread over his face.

Before I knew it I was lying down on the couch, drowsy. It felt like a few minutes before I heard someone enter the door.

"Hi Jacob," I smiled, rolling over a bit and stretching out on the couch, "where did you go?"

I then felt two hands around my neck, and continuous pressure, my eyes widened, and my hands went to my neck, trying to pry the hands off.

"James," I choked out, "stop it!"

His eyes were unforgiving, his dishevelled blond hair in his eyes, hatred the only expression.

"Where's Jacob?" I managed to choke out, before I saw his head turn to the side of the garage. Jacob was lying there, unconscious, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Jacob!" I screamed, and pulled up my legs pushing James off of me. I ran to Jacob's side and rolled him over, tears falling at the sight of my best friend. I put my fingers to his neck, and didn't feel a pulse.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch," James sneered, and hit me across the side of the head with a crowbar, causing me to fall to the side.

…..

Someone was shaking me, and I heard screaming. It took me a minute to realize the screaming was me.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" I opened my eyes to look at Jacob, and I began crying in relief.

"It was just a dream Bells," Jacob soothed, stroking my cheek, "it's fine."

"James killed you, and he killed me, and…and…" I trailed off.

"I'm here Bella, no-one's going to hurt me, or you for that matter." He sat next to me on the couch.

I sighed, and decided to change the subject.

"So what about you Jacob? You having any girl problems?" I asked, and I saw a small blush creep over his face.

"Ooooh! Who is she?" I asked, suddenly intent, turning to him.

"Her name is Kyla," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I really like her, but I don't think she likes me that way."

"Well, there's only one way you'll find out," I smiled at him. "Ask her out, casually. Go for it!"

Jacob looked at me sideways, "I guess I will."

….

It wasn't long before I had to head back to school.

"I love you Jake, I'm gonna miss you," I hugged him tight, and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Love you too Bells, I'll see you soon though, okay?" he kissed my cheek.

"Bye," I grabbed my bag, and boarded my plane.

Jake had managed to put me back together in the week that I had spent with him, but who knows how quickly those stitches will me ripped back out once I get back to my dorm.

…

**What do you think? Lemme know :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews. **

**CHECK OUT **_**I'd Lie! **_**:)**

**~Hanna**


	26. Coping

**My disclaimer is on my profile.**

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT! For all of you who think this is turning into a JacobxBella story, IT ISN'! Jacob is her best friend, and that's all he will be in this story. I am on Team Jacob, but I wouldn't do that to you readers!**

**800? :D**

…

**BPOV**

"Bella! Over here!" I heard Alice yell from across the airport. She was waving and smiling at me madly when she spotted me walking out of the boarding gate.

A wide smile spread across my face as I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie waiting for me. When I reached them, I dropped my bags to hug them, but before I knew it, Emmett had crushed me in one of his big bear hugs.

"Emmett…can't…bre…breathe…" I gasped, laughing a bit.

"Sorry Bells," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay brother bear," I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Welcome back Bella," Jasper smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks Jasper." I turned to Alice and Rosalie and was immediately crushed.

I hugged them both, before going to pick up my bags again. We walked out of the airport, and into Alice's car. We all piled in.

"Where are we going?" I asked, seeing we weren't on the usual route that we took.

"It's a surprise," Alice said slyly.

"You know I don't like surprises Alice," I said sternly. They did not turn out well for me usually.

"Well, you might like this one," she looked at me in the rearview mirror as we pulled into a deserted parking lot. I saw a small cottage off to the side. They pulled up to it and we all filed out of the car. I took a look at the locks on the door, and something didn't seem right.

Alice opened the door, pushed me inside, and locked it from the outside.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I yelled, pounding on the door for her to let me out.

"This is for your own good Bella! You'll see what we mean in about an hour!" I heard their footsteps fade and I continued to pound.

I then turned around and took in my surroundings. There was a small green rug in the middle of the living room, with velvet green couches around it. There was a small fire place, and the walls were lines with paintings and photos of the Cullen's.

I walked to my left, and there was a hall. It lead to a kitchen on the right, and a series of bedrooms on the left. I walked down towards the bedrooms, hoping to find another door. I did, but it was locked from the outside as well. It was then that I looked into one of the rooms, seeing it cracked open a bit. There were pages strewn everywhere.

_What is this?_ I looked at the paper confused, humming out the tune. It sounded like a different version of my lullaby. Sadder, and I bit angry. I looked up and saw an empty spot in the room, with dents. I got down on my hands and knees, and felt the circles that I saw there. I pushed down a bit, and felt a click. A small door popped open.

I looked in the door and my heart raced at what I saw.

There were pictures, and sheet music. I picked one up and saw it was a picture of me and Edward sitting on my couch foreheads together and eyes closed laughing. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the photos. Pictures at restaurants, pictures of me sleeping on Edward's shoulder, even the picture of us kissing under the mistletoe at the dance.

I tear dropped onto that photo, and I shifted my weight from my feet and sat down. I pulled out some of the sheet music, and saw copies of my lullaby, changed, rough, good copies, and even a new song, without a title. But judging by the key it was in, and the chords, it wasn't a happy one. I took the photo of the mistletoe and stood up.

I heard a door slam and I heard some shouting and pounding. I crept back to the living room and peered around, and immediately ran back to the room after seeing bronze hair in the living room. I quickly shut the door and folded the photo into my back pocket.

"I see you're back, and you've found my old piano room," his velvety voice slurred from behind me.

I flinched when he said that and stood up. I finally turned around and almost gasped at what I saw.

Edward wasn't what I thought he'd look like. He looked worse than I felt. His clothes were a bit wrinkled, his hair completely disheveled. There were bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. At that point, I felt overwhelming sympathy for him, and a bit upset that I still thought he looked unbelievably sexy like that. Why did I have to react to him like this.

"Well I was shoved in this cottage that is locked from the outside, nothing to do but explore." I was trying hard to compose myself, and not look at his frame filling the doorway.

"What do you think they're trying to do?" Edward asked, rubbing his cheek, hearing the scratch of his stubble against his palm.

"They're trying to get us to talk to each other I guess," I sighed, walking towards the door. He backed up into the hall, and followed me into the living room.

"You don't look so great," I told him, lying down on one of he couches. He took the other, and rested his forearms on his thighs, hanging his head in his hands.

"I haven't really been out lately," he sighed.

"Yeah, me neither, Jake invited me over for a week, so I stayed there," I smiled at the memory of him throwing me off the cliff.

Silence filled the room, and I could almost hear his question in the air.

"Yeah, she is yours," I told him.

He looked up at me, "How?"

"The bar," I sighed, "it was her birthday, she's six now."

"Why did you tell me before?" he asked.

"I needed to be sure that I could trust you," I folded my hands across my stomach.

"You can Bella," he assured me.

"How am I supposed to Edward? You were making out with her on your piano!" I raised my voice a bit.

"She kissed me Bella!"

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because you have to trust me! You did trust me Bella, honestly, look back, would I have done that to you? She snuck into my room, pulled me to the piano, wrapped her legs around me so I couldn't get away. Then she kissed me!" he stood up and walked over to me.

"With your past, how should I believe you?" I sat up and glared at him.

"If I had wanted to kiss her, and go out with her, wouldn't I be dating her right now?" he nearly shouted.

That shut me up. I hadn't seen him with anyone else since he broke up with me.

"Why do you think I'm disheveled? I haven't been to school in weeks, I haven't shaved, Emmett and Jasper had to drag me out of bed and shove me in here."

I looked up at Edward.

"They wouldn't have brought you here if they hadn't believed you would they?"

"They ignored me for a month, and then after you left, I finally found proof, and showed it to them. They have your best interests in mind Bella, and they care about you more than they ever did about me." He sighed, backed up, and sat down on the couch again.

I looked up at Edward, and my heart swelled in pity.

"It's too late Edward," tears escaped my eyes, "you need someone who can give you more than I can."

"What about our daughter?" he asked.

"Don't worry about her, she's a smart girl, she knows what's going on. She's the one who wanted me to come to this school. And I guess it was for the better that I did. I met your family." I smiled weakly.

"Who knows?" he asked.

"Everyone," I said honestly, "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, your parents, they all know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was getting angry.

"I didn't know what you would think! And at the time, you were still a player. I came to tell you that day, because I had put all my faith and trust in you!"

"And I broke it," he said remorsefully.

"Yeah, you did, or that's what it looked like to me."

"Will I ever get to be a father to her Bella?" he asked me.

"I don't know Edward," I sighed, standing up, and making my way to the kitchen, "I really don't know."

I opened the window that I found there, pushed out the screen, and then climbed out into the night. Leaving him behind me.

…..

I got a cab back to the dorm room and stormed in angrily. I found that nobody was there, and I relaxed immediately, letting the tears wash over me. I pulled the photo out of my back pocket and trailed my fingers over him, holding me tight under the mistletoe.

I need to get over him, I need to forget. He needs to move on so I can as well, seeing him how he was only made me feel worse, and it made me was to kiss the life out of him.

"How'd you get out? And what happened?" Alice and Rosalie came in behind me, and I shoved the picture into my sweater pocket.

"I pushed the screen out of the window, and he told me the story that he told you." I turned to look at them, and they looked at me with sympathy.

"So?" Rosalie pressed for a reaction, and I knew they were hoping we'd get back together.

"So I believed him, but he still broke my trust by even _letting _her kiss him. He could have easily pulled away, he's strong." I turned back and sat down fully.

"So..you're.." Alice trailed off.

"No Alice, we aren't back together, and knowing that we're probably better off that way, I doubt it will change." And with that, I stood up, walked past them, and shut the door quietly behind me.

….

**I know it's short, and you're probably hating me for this, but I promise, it'll get better, give me two more chapters, and you'll be happy :)**

**Thank you all for your continuous reading, it makes me happy to know that people read what I write, and like it. **

**:D**

**Review!**

**~Hanna**


	27. Elevators

**Sorry for taking so long. I've had a few problems lately, and I had to deal with those first.**

**But here ya go (: and thank you for the reviewsssss!**

**840?**

**DISCLAIMER IS ON MY PROFILE!**

…

The days never seemed to get any better.

Every time I saw him in the halls, every time I heard his voice, my heart skipped a beat, and I longed for his touch. He deserved better than me, and I still couldn't fully trust him. I didn't know what was wrong with me, all I knew was I couldn't deal with seeing him.

"Bella you have to get past this," Alice sat next to me on my bed and placed her hand on my shoulder, "you two deserve each other."

"I know Alice, but how do I know if I can truly trust him fully again? He let it happen, and that's what hurt the most." I rested my head in my hands and sighed.

Just then Rosalie walked in the door, and sat next to us.

"We need a night in with the guys at their new apartment." Rose sighed.

"They all got an apartment?" I looked at Rose confused.

"Yeah, they got sick and tired of their stupid dorm rooms that they decided to share an apartment and split the bills. Seems a lot easier than paying for board." She smiled at us.

"No Rose," Alice said lowly.

"Whaaat?" she asked innocently, "I'm not saying anything."

"Yeah, but you're implying it!" Alice turned to her, and I had to admit they completely lost me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Rose sceptically.

"She wants us to get the apartment next to the guys instead of living here." Alice explained.

"Oh…" I looked down at my feet.

"What do you think Bella?" she asked me, and I didn't look at her for fear of caving in. She always used her puppy dog eyes on me, and I hated how much they worked.

"Come on Bella," Rose pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine, how much is rent?"

…

We spoke to the landlord and within the next week we had moved into the apartment next to the guys.

I was lying in my own room on my bed. There was a bookshelf to my right, and a closet to my left. I had a vanity in front of me and a lamp was on my bedside table.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie call my name and I walked out into the kitchen. I admitted, I liked out apartment, it was small, cosy, and a lot cheaper than the dorm rooms.

"Yes Rose?" I sat down on the stool and rested my forearms on the marble table, facing her tall blonde form in the kitchen.

"Where did you put the bowls?" she was rummaging around in the cupboards.

"Bottom cupboard beside the fridge." I got up and turned around, walking over to the L-shaped couch and flopping down. I sighed up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was face down in the floor, and I heard a booming laugh above me.

I looked up at Emmett in front of me, and I let my pent up anger flow.

"You're pay for that," I snarled, and made a dash for him. He ran out the front door and down the hall. I dashed out and ran after him, dashing down the stairs as he took the elevator. I hid at the side where I knew he wouldn't walk out and waited for him to emerge.

When the doors dinged, the second I saw his figure step out of the elevator, I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck from behind.

"Gotchya," I tightened my grip around his neck, but suddenly found myself winded, my back in pain from being flipped over his shoulders.

"What the fuck was that for Emmett!" I scream/groaned in pain and rolled over onto my stomach, getting up. Only to come face to face with Tyler.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"Well Bella did you ever take me by surprise," he drawled, taking steps toward me. I backed up instinctively, only to meet a wall at my backside.

Or at least, I thought it was a wall.

"Back off Tyler, unless you want your face smashed in," a velvety voice slurred threateningly from behind me.

"Be my guest you cheater," Tyler smirked, and I felt Edward tense behind me, "the talk is all around the school."

"I would never cheat on someone I love," he snarled, "and if you don't shut the fuck up and leave Bella alone, I'm going to tell Jessica just what you're doing." I could almost hear the smirk in Edward's voice.

The expression on Tyler's face was priceless as he back away and made a dash for the door, and I finally felt the atmosphere become much less tense. I turned around and took a step back.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled timidly, before looking up into his green eyes.

"Anytime Bella," Edward smiled his crooked grin, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Will you help me kill Emmett?" I looked up at Edward as he chuckled.

"What did he do this time?" he smiled.

"He pushed me off my new couch when I was sleeping, and I want revenge," I glared playfully, and Edward placed his hand on my back, guiding me to the elevator, electricity from his touch running through my veins.

"Well then, we're just going to have to get him back aren't we?" Edward slurred and I smiled up at him.

"Oh definitely." I smiled evilly. The doors were about to close when a woman and her husband caught the doors.

"Oh thank god, come on honey, kids! Let's go!" she walked in and pressed 5. Her husband, and six kids walked in after her. Soon, I found myself shoved up against Edward, my chest pressing against his in the crowded elevator.

"Sorry," I breathed softly, looking up at him, his lips inches from mine.

"It's alright Bella," his eyes were smouldering mine, drifting from my lips to my eyes. The magnetic pull was nearly unavoidable.

Until I heard the elevator ding.

I backed away from him embarrassed, blushing, and apologizing before walking out of the elevator and back to the apartment. I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts. Why did he always cloud my mind and my judgement when I was around him. _BROKEN UP BELLA! THAT MEANS NO KISSING IN ELEVATORS!_

I shook my head and opened the door to my apartment, seeing Emmett in the stool, which was back up and he was eating heavily. I decided to be a bit funny. I snuck up behind him, slightly to his right.

"HEY EMMY!" His head snapped to the side, and I landed a side pushing kick to his ribs, toppling the stool over, and sending him crashing to the ground.

I held my sides, I couldn't stop laughing. I kneeled to the ground and put my head between my knees, trying to stop the laughter.

"I'm going to get you Bella!" Emmett yelled, and I quickly got up, dashing for my room.

"Catch me if you can Emmy bear!" I yelled before shutting and locking my door behind me.

…

I emerged from my room later, to find that the apartment was empty. I sighed in relief and walked to the phone to call my dad.

"Hey Dad," I smiled into the phone when he picked up.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" he asked, I heard some shuffling on the other side.

"It's alright, moved into an apartment recently with Rosalie and Alice. How are you?"

"We're doing just great here, Nessie misses you though."

I smiled, "I miss her too, can I talk to her?"

I heard some more shuffling before my daughter's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi mommy!" she nearly yelled, and I laughed.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and pulling out some cookie dough. I preheated the oven, and pulled out some baking pans.

"I'm doing okay, I miss you though, can you come down and visit this weekend?" she asked.

This weekend was a long weekend, the teachers had some weird meeting Friday, and then there was going to be a Spring Dance on Sunday before school. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had decided to go already, but I didn't want to. It was going to be a karaoke night, and I just wanted to stay home and relax. Edward was going too, he was being dragged though. He was still a bit depressed and ragged.

"You know what Nessie, I think I will." I smiled

"YAAAY!" she screamed. I heard a 'what' in the background and laughed at Nessie's enthusiasm.

"Mommy's coming down this weekend!" she shouted.

"Alright honey, mommy has to go, okay? I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Okay, I love you mommy!"

"I love you too sweetheart, bye!" I hung up the phone, and put the cookies in the oven, setting the timer for 12 minutes. I sighed and sat down on the L-shaped couch, leaning back in the corner. I rolled to the side, and pulled the piece of paper out of my back pocket, looking at the photo.

I traced one finger over it, before a tear fell onto the photo.

"I miss you," I said softly. It wouldn't work though, I didn't deserve him. I tucked the photo back into my pocket before rolling over and falling asleep on my stomach, tears soaking the pillows beneath me.

….

**I know, another short one, but I just can't find it in me to write some long ones right now. I'll give you some longer ones in the future, but right now, my personal life is NOT doing well, and I just can't bring myself to write anything right now.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they REALLY do make my day.**

**~ Hanna (:**


	28. Truth or Dare

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**

**As promised, here is your really long chapter :)**

**I hope you like!**

**870? :D**

**Thank youuuuuuu! 3**

…**..**

I jerked awake when I heard the front door slam shut.

"That fucking bitch!" I heard Alice cuss, as she walked over to the refrigerator and roughly opened the door.

"Ally?" I rolled over and peered over the top of the couch, my voice was groggy.

"Oh, didn't see you there Bella, sorry," she looked sheepish, and pulled a pizza out of the fridge, and preheated the oven.

"S'okay," I slurred, "wuh happnd?"

"Nothing important Bella, I promise. I just overreacted." She cut the plastic off and put the pizza on the tray.

"Tell me!" I said forcefully, hanging over the side of the couch.

"Lauren tried to push me down an elevator shaft," she snarled, opening the oven and shoving the pizza inside.

"She _what?_" I screamed/snarled. I was going to fucking kill that bitch.

"She's trying to get revenge by hurting the people closest to you Bella, but that's not going to happen. I had a feeling of what was going to happen, so I avoided what she tried to do. She would have succeeded had Edward not pulled me out of the way." She set the timer and sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," I growled, but Alice turned my face to look at hers.

"You aren't going to do anything Bella, okay? I'm fine, she learned her lesson, and we're all going back to our lives, okay?" she stared at me until I nodded.

"Fine," I pouted, "wait, _what?_ She learned her lesson? What happened?" I looked at Alice confused.

"Rosalie kicked the crap out of her, and so did a lot of other people who saw the incident. We gave her a run for her money, and came close to pushing her down the elevator shaft ourselves. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper are taking care of her right now, and by that, I mean threatening her so if she pulls a stunt like this again, she's going to be begging for death." Alice had a look of disgust and murderous revenge.

"Ally, you're starting to scare me," and in truth, she was. I'd never seen her this mad before.

Just then the oven went off, and Alice brought the pizza out of the oven, cutting it up then handing me a slice.

"Pizza?" she asked smirking.

…

"You have everything packed Bella?" Alice checked with me for the third time, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Alice, I have everything packed and ready. I'm leaving tomorrow I've checked this over multiple times." I laughed.

"Just making sure Bella," Alice smiled. Just then the door burst open, and Emmett walked in with three bottles of vodka, and six shot glasses.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Oh yes," Emmett smiled, "we're having a 'truth or dare,' and an 'I have never' game night."

"I'm leaving on a plane tomorrow though," I began to protest.

"Come on Bella, it'll be fun," Jasper smiled, and they all walked over to the couch, placing the vodka and shot glasses on the counter.

"I'll get the chaser," Rosalie said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of punch.

"Let's sit," Emmett smiled.

"I have never first," Alice smiled.

"Fine," we all poured a shot into a glass and kept it on the table ready to be used. We decided to go in a circle.

"Me first," Alice jumped giddy, "uhmm…I have never…caused someone to land in the hospital." Emmett, Edward and I all drank. I looked at Edward confused.

"Long story, long time ago. Doesn't really matter anymore," he smiled sheepishly and refilled his glass.

"Lets see," Jasper drawled in his southern accent, "I have never…had sex on Edward's piano." I laughed inwardly at that and then laughed aloud at the expression on Edward's face when Rosalie and Emmett downed their shots.

"I'm going to kill you," he said lowly, before Rosalie interrupted.

"I have never, had a child," Rosalie looked at me and I downed my shot. Then when we saw Alice drink, our jaws all dropped.

"I was young, before I met Jasper, and I gave her up for adoption. I couldn't take care of her, and I kept it a secret so nobody found out," she shrugged and refilled her shot.

"Well that explains why you went to stay at Grandmas for nine months. She knew?" Emmett asked and Alice nodded.

"I didn't want anybody to find out, so I made sure they didn't."

Emmett snapped out of his daze and smiled, "I have never not smoked weed."

To everyone's surprise, all of us took a shot.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," I chuckled, then was left to ponder what I hadn't done.

"I have never, made out with more that three people in one night." I laughed at how all the guys downed their shots, and I was hit with a pang of jealousy when Edward took his.

Edward refilled his shot and put it on the table.

"I have never fallen out of love."

Nobody took a shot for that one, and I swear I saw a hint of a smile on Edward's face when I didn't take the shot.

It continued around like this for about half an hour, before all of the booze was gone and we were pretty drunk out of our minds.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett screamed tripping over his feet and sitting on the carpet. We all followed suit, laughing and sitting in a circle.

"Me first!" Emmett laughed giddily, "Jasper! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jasper smiled.

Emmett smiled evilly at Jasper, "I dare you to dump your head in the paint pail that the girls used to paint their apartment."

Jasper glared at Emmett before stumbling over to the pail, and dunking his head. His hair was dripping white with pain, and we all rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Fuck you Emmett," he glared, grabbing a tea towel from the drawer beside him and drying his hair. He didn't get the paint out though.

"That's going to be an interesting story," I chuckled, and Jasper glared at me.

"Bella, truth or dare?" he smirked.

"Truth," I smiled back, knowing he'd just try to get me back if I said dare.

"Do you still love Edward?" he smirked, and just the mention of that made my stomach drop, and me wanna throw up.

"Yeah," I muttered low. And I looked down, keeping my composure for a minute before looking back up.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

…

After Alice cutting up her credit cards, Rosalie admitting she was overweight when she was younger, Emmett getting a Mohawk, it was Emmett's turn to dare Edward.

"Edward, truth or dare?" he asked smirking.

"Dare," Edward half-smiled.

"I dare you to go in the closet with Bella, and you _have_ to kiss her." Emmett smirked.

Edward sighed and got up, pulling me up with him. We stumbled, still drunk over to the closet, and he opened the door for me, following behind me.

I heard the door click shut, and I flicked on the light.

"This is stupid, huh?" I asked him sheepishly.

"I don't really think so," he looked down, "honestly Bella? I wish you had it in your heart to forgive me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Edward grabbed the back of my neck, and he descended his lips to mine.

He began to kiss me, and I was about to pull away, until the booze took full effect, and I gave in to my desires. I kissed him back, passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling him closer.

Then I came back to my senses and pulled away. Edward looked stricken.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't do this, I'm sorry." I opened the closet door and walked out, pulling my bedroom door open and collapsing on my bed before crying

….

I woke up the next morning with cottonmouth.

I looked over to the bedside table and found two advil and a glass of water. I gulped them down gratefully, and shut the alarm on my phone off.

The next thing I knew, I was on autopilot, and before I knew it I was landing in Forks, excited to see my daughter.

"Mommy!" I heard her yell, and I ran to her, smiling.

"Hi baby," I whispered in her ear, picking her up and holding her close. I felt whole and happy with her in my arms.

"How are you mommy," she pulled back and smiled at me, all I saw was Edward.

"I'm doing alright baby, mommy just has a headache," I put her down, and hugged my father.

"Hey dad, how's she treating you?" I asked.

"Well, she isn't nearly as clumsy as you are, and she's a better sleeper," he teased and I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Stop mocking me," I laughed, grabbing my suitcase, and rolling it behind me in one hand, while taking Renesmee's hand in the other.

"Come on dad, the police cruiser?" I rolled my eyes, and he laughed.

"It's the only car I have and need." He smiled at me, and popped the trunk. I put the suitcase in, buckled Nessie into her seat, and joined my dad on the passenger's side.

"Where are you getting all this money to come and visit us?" he asked, pulling out onto the highway.

"I'm using some out of my savings, I do have a lot you know," I smiled over at him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

We pulled up to the house, and I got out of the car, pulling Nessie out before grabbing my suitcase out of the trunk. I walked in the front door and put my stuff up in my old room, sitting down on the bed.

"Mommy! Let's go to the park!" my daughter bounded upstairs into my room, jumping on the bed.

I laughed, "Alright honey, calm down."

I grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs, "Going to the park dad, see you in a few!"

We walked to the park down the street and Nessie jumped onto one of the swings. I remember doing this when she was really little, it was one of the happiest things I heard, her laugh.

"Higher mommy! Higher!" she squealed with joy, and I smiled.

Just then I saw a movement in the trees, and a flash of blonde hair.

I slowed the swing to a stop.

"Why'd you stop mommy?" Nessie pouted, and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shhhh," I whispered in her ear. I picked her up, hugged her to me, and I began walking back to the house, keeping my eyes ahead the whole time.

…..

"Come on mommy! It's Sunday! Get up!"

I rolled over, and groaned, getting out of bed. I'd had a dream about Edward again, and these were killing me. The pain I felt, knowing that it would never happen was killing me.

"I'm coming," I sighed, rolling out of bed and pulling a pair of jeans on. I pulled a shirt over my head and walked down the stairs behind her, sticking my hands in my back pockets.

My hands hit a piece of paper.

I pulled out the photo and sat down at the table, looking at it.

"What's that hun?" My dad walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting next to me.

"It's a photo of me and Edward," I trailed off, handing it to him.

"That was the day you got together?" he asked, curious.

"The day after, we got caught under the mistletoe at the dance, and he saved me from two major creeps who drugged and trapped me in an ally." I smiled to myself.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious you love him Bella, and you telling me everything he's done for you since you've known him at your school, I honestly think that you have to go back." He handed me back the photo.

"I have to stay with Nessie, and honestly dad? I don't deserve him. I really don't, he's so much better than me, and he deserves someone who can give him what he deserves." I sighed, and a tear fell onto the picture.

"He already had that mommy," Nessie walked around the chair, and placed her hands on my knees.

"You are a great person mommy, and if he can't see that, then he's stupid. You are the best mommy in the world, from what you've said he loves you, and I want mommy to be happy with daddy. He doesn't deserve anyone better than you because nobody is better than you." She smiled up at me.

"I can't leave you Ness, this is our weekend together. Plus I've been such an idiot, he'll never take me back now," I sighed, looking down.

"Isn't there a dance tonight?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, there is, what does that have to do with anything…he'll probably have a date." I looked down at Nessie, and stroked the hair on top of her head.

"You still have to try Bella," he smiled, "I never told you this, but this is very similar to what happened between me and your mother." My head snapped up, and I looked at him confused.

"I didn't think I deserved your mother, so I broke up with her, breaking her heart in the process. I learned through her friends how much she was hurt, and how much she loved me, and thought there was nobody more wonderful than me. I didn't believe I deserved her.

"But one night at a dance, I decided that I needed her back, because I couldn't live without her, and if she thought she deserved better in the future, then she could break up with me." He smiled at me.

"You got her back?" I asked him.

"You're here Bella," he smiled at me, "of course I got her back."

"Go mommy, you need to be happy, and daddy can do that for you," she looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"But…I…" I was at a loss for words.

"I already bought your ticket Bella," my dad smiled at me, "now get on that plane, and go tell him how you feel."

I looked at Renesmee and then Charlie, deep in thought.

"Okay."

…..

**WHEW! That took awhile. **

**So what do you think huh? (:**

**This is not the end…nooooo sir there is no way this is the end :P**

**There are maaaaaaaaaaany more chapters to come.**

**REVIEW! :D  
**

**~Hanna 3**


	29. Dances

**Thank you all so much (: y**

**You all make my day**

**Well, here you go! The much awaited chapter! But the problems have only begun.**

**Hehehehe xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight yadda yadda yadda.**

**BUT I HAVE A NEW OBSESSION WITH DEXTER! HE'S MINE :)**

**Mmmmmmm he's sexxy3**

**Here ya go!**

**900? That would honestly make me so happy you wouldn't even know!**

…**.**

"Please fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for landing," the pilot announced over the loudspeaker.

I took a deep breath, and tried to suppress how nervous I felt at that moment.

_God, what if he doesn't take me back,_ I thought worried, _maybe I shouldn't go, I mean—_

"Rough day?" the nice older looking lady next to me looked at me.

"Yeah, I messed up with my ex-boyfriend, I kept pushing him away, but my daughter and father are telling me to go for it. But, I'm worried he won't take me back…" I trailed off.

"A young beautiful girl such as yourself? Honestly, you should go for it, don't live your life wondering what could have happened had you not run away," she smiled at me half-heartedly.

"Did that happen to you?" I asked softly.

"The love of my life, I let my parents drive us apart, and then I didn't think I deserved him, so I never bothered trying," she sighed, looking down at her hands, "I never loved after him, and I lost my chance.

"So what I'm saying dear, is go anyway, because you will regret it." She smiled, and I felt the wheels of the plane touch the runway.

"Thank you," I smiled at her, before grabbing my carry-on and exiting the plane.

…

When I got back to the apartment, I went to my closet, and pulled out a dress that I hadn't wore in years. It was a halter-neck, open back, black knee high dress. There was a white belt around the bust, with a big 'B' as the buckle. I had this personalized a long time ago, I just never had the chance to wear it.

I picked out some white pumps and a glint in the back of my closet caught my eye.

I pulled out the familiar black box, and opened it, cradling the clasp in my hands. It was the green diamond that Edward had given me to wear at the dance we first kissed at. I pulled the picture I had of us out of the back pocket of my jeans on the floor, and replaced the necklace with the picture, fastening the diamond around my neck.

I threw some make-up on, and locked the front door, putting the key in my bra. I took the elevator, and walked to the school quickly, paying my fee, and getting into the gym.

It was beautiful, the decorations, the stage. I didn't see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper or Emmett anywhere, as I made my way backstage.

"Bella you can't be back here," Angela was managing the stage, making sure nothing happened.

I explained my situation and my idea to her, and she agreed.

"Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett are in the centre, dancing to the band, Edward is at the bar, being bombarded by girls," she saw the life drain out of my face.

"He hasn't reciprocated the actions Bella," she smiled at me, and the corner of my mouth turned up.

"I have to go talk to Alice and Rose first, I'll be back in 10 minutes." I smiled at Angela, "thank you so much for this."

I made my way into the centre of the dance floor, spotting Alice dancing with Jasper, and Rosalie dancing with Emmett. Emmett caught sight of me and I heard a low whistle. I could basically see Rosalie's expression at Emmett until she turned around to see me.

"Bella!" she rushed over to hug me, "what are you doing here?" she asked me quizzically. Alice then turned around and took in my outfit before hugging me.

"I've taught you well," she smiled at me.

"What're you doing here Bells?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arm around his fiancée.

Emmett just looked at me quizzically, "Shouldn't you be in Forks?" he asked.

"I was, but Charlie and Nessie told me I had to come back here, because I was miserable." I sighed.

"And why exactly was that?" Emmett asked, and Rose smacked him across the back of the head.

"You're such an idiot Emmett," Rose sighed.

"But I'm your idiot," he teased, before kissing her lightly.

Rose wasn't one to swoon, but if you looked you could tell she was head over heels for Emmett.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jasper looked at me, "she and Edward are miserable without each other, it practically radiates off of them."

I looked over to Edward sitting at the bar, a while bunch of girls flirting with him.

"He hasn't kissed or flirted with them," Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him.

"Thanks Brother Bear," I smiled up at him.

"So how are you going to do it?" Alice asked, looking at me.

"How am I going to do what?" I was confused.

"How are you going to tell him you love and forgive him?" she asked.

"What makes you think that's why I'm here?" I asked, glaring a bit.

"You're wearing his necklace he gave you," she pointed to the pendant, and I touched it delicately with my fingers.

"Are you going to sing?" Rose asked, and when I blushed she squealed.

"Don't worry Bella," she hugged me tight, "he'd be an idiot not to forgive you, plus, it was him who did wrong, you just didn't want to get hurt again." She smiled at me.

"Thanks Rose," I hugged them all one more time before making my way backstage again to talk to Angela.

"You ready Bella?" she asked me, and I nodded, nervous. She hugged me lightly then stepped back.

"You're gorgeous and kind Bella, he'd be an idiot not to forgive you for pushing him away," I smiled at her weakly and took the mic she handed to me. I took a deep breath, and watched her as she talked with the band.

They all nodded at her, and smiled at me, and Angela grabbed another mic from behind the stage.

She walked on stage, in her gorgeous flowing blue gown that contrasted well with her skin.

"This wasn't going to be part of the program, but we have a special performance for you guys tonight, so everyone find a partner, and dance," she got an enthusiastic clapping before she passed me the mic and I walked onstage.

I quickly whispered my song choice to the band explaining me rearrangement of verses, and them knowing the song from last time, smiled at me.

"Get him Bella," I smiled at the drummer, and walked centre stage.

_I, I have wasted so much time  
Pushing you away from me.  
I just never saw how you  
Could cherish me._

I searched for Edward in the audience, remembering how much of an Adonis I thought he was when I had first met him, and how lucky he was to have all he needed.__

Cause you're a God who has all things,  
And still you want me.

And he had still wanted me, and I had pushed him away. I found him at the bar, and I saw the surprise in his eyes, and I sang this to him, putting all my emotion into it.

_And I need you to love me,_

_And I, I wont keep my heart from you this time_

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

_I need you to love me_

I looked up, but I didn't see Edward anywhere, and my heart fell, until I heard a velvety voice singing with me.

_Why, why are you still here with me?_

_Didn't you see what I've done?_

_In my shame I want to run,_

_And hide myself._

His emerald eyes bore into mine for these lines.

_Yeah but it's here I see the truth_

_I don't deserve you_

We both sang this to each other, as we began to walk towards each other.

_But I need you to love me_

_And I, I wont keep my hear from you this time_

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

Everyone in the audience wasn't dancing anymore, they were all watching us up on stage. Edward was two feet away from me as he cradled my cheek in his left hand, singing to me.

_Your love makes me forget what I have been_

_Your love makes me see who I really am._

_Your love makes me forget that I have been, oh-oh._

I smiled up at him, a lone tear making its way down my cheek, as I sang.

_And I need you to love me, yeah_

_I need you to love me, ye-ee-eah!_

_And I'll stop this pretending, that I can,_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

His voice chorused with mine for this line

_I need you to love me_

The band trailed off, and the gym when silent.

"I already do," he whispered to me, smiling. He then pulled my body to his with his hands, dropping the mic, and kissed me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, still holding onto the mic, as smiled against his lips at the applause. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer.

"I love you," I whispered on his lips, he just responded by picking me up and swinging me around in a circle, laughing with me.

"What made you come back?" he whispered, holding me close as we walked off the stage together.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him, feeling whole for the first time in months.

"Yes," he smiled down at me.

"You have your daughter to thank for this," I looked up at him, but didn't have a chance to see his expression before his lips were on mine again, and I was in my own personal heaven.

_I need you to love me_

…

**There ya go! They're back together! Yaaaaay!**

**~ Hanna**


	30. Bonding

**Thank you for the reviews (: they always make my dayy**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line..blah blah blah**

**940? :D**

**READ MY STORY **_**I'd Lie!**_** It's a BellaxEdward oneshot! :)**

…**.**

"What if she doesn't like me?" Edward asked nervously.

I laughed a bit and looked over at my bronze-haired god.

"She'll love you, I promise," I smiled up at him, and kissed him lightly, before grabbing his hand and squeezing it in support.

We were walking out of the terminal, and after grabbing our luggage, we made our way out to where Charlie was meeting us. He supported my dating of Edward, but I knew he was still a bit reluctant, because of what Edward had done. The whole player thing.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar husky voice, and my head whipped to its owner.

Jacob was standing there in all his tan glory, holding hands next to a shorter Quileute girl. She looked a bit shy, I guessed this was the girl he told me about who he had really liked, Kyla.

I dropped my bag and Edward's hand, and ran over to Jacob, laughing and smiling. I nearly knocked him over, as he wrapped his unoccupied arm around my torso, laughing.

"I missed you Jake," I pulled back and smiled at him, kissing him on his cheek, "how've you been?"

"I've been great," he smiled, "I took your advice," he looked down at the girl next to him, and kissed her chastely on the lips, "this is Kyla."

She looked a bit weary of me, but smiled nonetheless, "Jacob always talks about you," she smiled weakly.

"Well, he really does like you," I smiled at her, "that he made a point of the last time I saw him."

Jacob glared at me, and I just smiled innocently.

"You know, ditching people isn't nice Bella," I velvety voice slurred from behind me.

"Well, I've seen you every day," I laughed, as two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, "I haven't seen Jacob in tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime." I placed my arms over his, leaning back into his embrace.

"Jacob, this is Edward," I looked up at him, and kissed him softly.

Jacob just stared at him, "Man, does Renesmee ever look like you."

I laughed, "I know right? I wasn't exaggerating when I told you she was a female version of him."

Edward just groaned, "Has everybody met and spent time with her but me?"

"Uhh…" Kyla trailed off, "she's a really sweet girl." She blushed and leaned into Jacob.

"Bella!" my head snapped over to the left, to see my father walking towards me with a tray of coffee cups, one already in his hand.

"Hi Dad," I smiled, detaching myself from Edward, and hugging him carefully so he wouldn't spill the coffee.

"I've missed you," he smiled at me and examined my face, "you look a lot better."

"Well you have Edward to thank for that," I looked back at him and he smiled his crooked smile at me.

Edward stepped forward and took the tray of coffee from my dad before holding out his hand to shake my father's.

"It's good to meet you Chief Swan."

My dad eyed him sceptically, "And I, you Edward."

"Dad, he isn't going to do anything to hurt me or Nessie," I walked back to Edward's side, and sighed as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I sure as hell hope not," he sighed, taking the tray back from Edward.

"Anybody want hot chocolate?" he smiled, and we all took a cup from the tray.

"Come on guys," Jacob grabbed Kyla's hand, and they turned for the door, "let's pile into my van and get you guys home."

"Don't you mean _my_ van Jake?" she looked up at him, teasingly.

He glared down at her playfully, "I don't like you."

"You love me," she laughed.

"Wha…well….uh…" he slumped defeated, glaring, "that's beside the point."

I laughed internally, and followed them to the car, rolling my suitcase behind me.

And in that moment, I felt safe, and happy. I had Edward beside me, my love, and my daughter's father. I had my best friend, and my father.

Little did I know, that soon, my world would come crashing down around me.

…

As we pulled up to my house, I was confused.

"Who's looking after Nessie?" I asked.

"Uhmm…well, do you remember Sue?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Clearwater? Yeah, why?" I cocked my head to the side, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Well, Harry passed on a few weeks ago, and I've been her shoulder to lean on, and now…we're kind of dating." A blush crept up his cheeks and I smiled.

"That's great dad," I smiled at him, giving him a quick hug.

"Nessie has taken quite a liking to her, and Seth and Leah as well. They love her," he grabbed one of my bags and I thanked him.

"We'll see you later Jake?" I walked up to the rolled down window, reached in to hug him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be sure to drop in," he smiled his white smile.

"Nice meeting you Kyla," I smiled and waved at her.

"Nice meeting you too Bella," she waved as they backed out of the driveway and drove back to La Push.

I turned to go in the house, but when I realized Edward wasn't following me, I turned back.

"You coming?" I asked him, and he was just staring into space.

"Edward?" I brushed his hair away from his face, and he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous," he sighed, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"You're going to be a great father to her," I smiled up at him, "you're just going to have to earn her love and approval. She isn't hard on people who don't give her a reason to be."

I grabbed his hand, and we walked in the front door.

I heard Nessie in the living room squealing in delight, and I heard Sue's voice.

"Stop! No no! Stop!" she squealed again.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle, feel the wrath of the tickle monster!" I heard Sue laugh, and Nessie giggle. I suppressed my own laughter and led Edward up to my old room.

"Alright, we'll be staying up here, drop your bags and let's go downstairs," I grabbed his hand and kissed him lightly before shutting the door behind me.

We made our way down the stairs, and I heard Edward take a deep breath before entering the living room.

"Where did all of your confidence and cockiness go Eddie?" I teased, and he laughed a bit.

"Mommy!" I saw Nessie turn and run to me, I picked her up and twirled her around, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi Baby," I smiled, and pulled back, brushing her bronze curls out of her face, "how is my favourite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter mommy," she smiled and kissed my nose.

"Honey, there's someone I want you to meet," she looked at me, then over to Edward.

"Is that…" she trailed off.

"This is Edward honey, he's your daddy," I looked at her, and I felt her weight drop, a sign she wanted to get down. She walked over to the couch, climbed up and stood on the arms chair. She was almost at eye level with Edward.

"You're my dad?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Yes I am," he smiled.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt mommy again, then I guess you're okay," she smiled a small smile at him and jumped down, hugging his knees.

"I don't ever plan on hurting your mommy ever again," he picked her up and held her along his hip.

"Good," she smiled, then gestured to the deck of cards on the floor, "wanna play go fish?"

Edward's smile broadened, "I'd like that."

…..

"Higher! Higher!" Nessie squealed in delight, laughing. Edward was pushing her on the swings at the park, as I sat on a park bench, smiling.

She had taken an instant liking to Edward, she was still hesitant to trust him fully, but she was getting happier, and more trusting.

Edward was a natural, he was a born father. He pushed her, he carried her, he knew just what to say, and how to make her happy. I smiled and walked over to him, smiling.

"Why don't you go play on the slide honey?" I stopped her swing and set her down. She smiled at me and ran to the slide.

"And you were worried," I scoffed, smiling at him. He just laughed light-heartedly.

"Well I didn't know how she'd react," he smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his forehead on the top of mine. I smiled and looked up, kissing him sweetly.

"I wish you had told me about her sooner Bella," he sighed.

"I didn't know if I could fully trust you Edward, and I am truly sorry I kept her from you," I lowered my head, "are you mad?"

"No," he turned to me, and cradle my cheek in his hand, bringing my eyes to meet his, "I just wish I could have been here to help you, and to be a father to her earlier."

I smiled, "Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters." I kissed him deeply before pulling away and looking over towards the slide.

"Slide with me mommy!" Nessie climbed the slide again, and I laughed, running over to her.

I climbed up behind her and put her between my legs, holding her around the waist we slid down the slide to the bottom.

Edward was waiting to catch us, smiling his crooked smile that took my breath away.

He caught Nessie and lifted her up over head, spinning her in circles. I smiled, laughing at the sight as Nessie squealed. Edward then began running.

"It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Renesmee!" Edward teased as he flew her like an airplane.

But then I saw something that made my heart stop and my stomach drop. Behind me on the wall on the other side of the slide was dripping red paint made to look like blood.

_It's not over Izz_

I backed up, my head darting to the trees, but I didn't see anything. My foot slipped out from underneath me and I fell back, landing on something hard and cold.

I rolled over, and dug for the object in the wood chips, only to come across a broken butcher knife.

_**Flashback**_

_I got up, stretching, running my hands over my belly._

"_Why did he leave you like this Bella?" James asked, coming to my side, helping me to the kitchen. I was around 7 months pregnant, and I had fled from my hometown, living in an old shack for awhile._

"_He didn't, he doesn't even remember, or probably even know who I am," I looked at my feet, and sat down in the chair in the kitchen._

"_What a douche, if I ever get my hands on him I'll—" I cut him off._

"_It isn't worth it James, okay? I don't want anything more to do with him, I've heard enough," I sighed, resting my head on my hand._

"_You're in love with him, and he doesn't even acknowledge who you are," he strode over to the cutting board and grabbed a butchers knife out of the drawer, cutting the steak._

"_It doesn't really matter James, I'm fine now, I have my best friend taking care of me," I smiled, and tried to forget how his back tensed in anger. I knew that James had fallen for me, but I just couldn't seem to let him go. My dad, even if he knew about me, wouldn't accept it, James was the only person who I could trust. _

"_At least I'll always love and fight for you Bella," his voice was tense as he brought the knife down, hard, "he won't ever know what it's like to have true happiness, I'll be sure of that."_

_The knife dropped to his side as he said that, animal blood dripping into a pool on the kitchen tile._

_**End Flashback**_

I dropped the knife in horror, it was in a pile of blood. Most likely animal blood. I quickly rubbed my prints off of it, and stood up, backing up against the slide post.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward rushed to my side, grabbing my arms and looking me in the eye.

"Fine," I gasped out, "I'm just fine."

I looked over to see Nessie falling asleep in the swing. I walked over and picked her up, hugging her to my chest.

"Let's get you home for a nap baby," I whispered kissing the top of her head and holding her close. Edward came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of her life," he drew me close and rested his chin on the top of my head, before kissing it.

"You deserve to, and I love you Edward," I looked up at him, trying to bury the fear in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you too Bella," his mouth descended to mine, opening it with his. His tongue traced my lower lip before dancing and tangling with mine. I ignored the sudden wave of lust I had and kissed him forcefully once more before pulling away.

"Let's get her home to sleep," I sighed, grabbing Edward's hand and tangling his fingers with mine. I looked back briefly, the words he had sad over 5 years ago ringing in my head.

_He won't ever know what it's like to have true happiness, I'll be sure of that._

…

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, tired, and sleeping most of the time :P**

**Thanks for reading! And check out **_**I'd Lie!**_

**~ Hanna :)**


End file.
